SOMEWHERE DOWN THE ROAD
by Lei2
Summary: Will Seiya and Usagi get together? Minako rejecting Yaten? How about Taiki and Ami? Read it at your own risk. Thanx. HEY! Come back I'm just kidding! Whaa! I'm so lonely I need a hug. Is there somebody? Anybody?
1. Default Chapter

SOMEWHERE DOWN THE ROAD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way possible. Just borrowing for a while.  
  
Please don't sue or else... I'm gonna cry. Whaaaaa! Thank you.   
  
P.S.: This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please be kind. My apology for any mistakes that I made on my spelling,   
  
grammar, the character's Japanese names, especially the words coz I don't speak the language (but still trying to learn),  
  
and other scene situation. Rated: PG-13.  
  
Characters: Seiya/Usagi, Taiki/Ami, Yaten/Minako, Mamoru, Princess Kakyuu, Rei, Yucchiro, Makoto, Kakasuii.  
  
Chapter 1 - CONFRONTATION  
  
One summer morning in the Tsukino household around 11:00 a.m.. A girl with long honey golden blonde hair that goes   
  
down past her knees, and blue eyes that looks like a clear morning sky, still on the bed sleeping like a bear in hibernation.  
  
This is Tsukino Usagi, age 19. She just graduated from high school and now enjoying summer vacation by over sleeping in her   
  
room. Until Mrs. Tsukino Ikuko her mother knocked on her door.  
  
Ikuko: "Oi, Usagi are you still alive in there ?!" (opens the door went inside and shakes Usagi)  
  
Usagi: (whispering in her sleep) "Seiya please come back, come back to me."  
  
Ikuko: (thinking) 'She's dreaming about him again.' (sigh) (shakes Usagi one more time) "Come on sleepy head wake up, you   
  
already miss half of the day. I made your favorite food. . . Enough dreaming about Seiya for a while." (giggling)  
  
Usagi woke up and abruptly sat up from her bed.  
  
Usagi: "I'm awake. I'm just pretending to sleep mama and pleeeeaase I'm not dreaming about Seiya."   
  
(blushing after mentioning his name)  
  
Ikuko: "Oh, really?" (sitting on Usagi's bed) "Speaking of Seiya, how is he? Have you heard anything from him?   
  
Did you two had a fight that's why he left?"  
  
Usagi: " No we didn't fight. He just went back to his home town. I don't know if he is coming back. Mama why are you making   
  
it sound like we are a couple? And why the sudden mention of Seiya early in the morning?" (for her that's early) "He's been   
  
away for 3 years now."  
  
Ikuko: "Nothing dear I just remembered him when you mumbled his name in your dream."  
  
Usagi: (shocked expression on Usagi's face) "I didn't do that. Why am I going to dream about him? I have Mamoru."  
  
Ikuko: "Maybe you have special feelings for him. Like the saying goes you don't appreciate somebody until they're gone."  
  
Usagi: "But I'm telling you mama I don't feel like that to Seiya. Especially I already have a boyfriend."  
  
Ikuko: "Ok Usagi whatever you say. It's a shame if Seiya is not coming back. He was such a humble person even if he was  
  
a popular idol. He was handsome, good mannered and a very talented young man. Even your dad likes him for you."  
  
Usagi: "Yeah mama I got the idea. Don't worry if something change I'll let you know."  
  
Ikuko: "Alright, I'll leave you now so you can change and eat lunch with us. Your father is home for the day and he'll be   
  
joining us." (stood up and walked towards the door)  
  
Usagi: (surprised) "Huh? . . . What happen to breakfast?"  
  
Ikuko: "Usagi it's already 11:30 by the time you finish dressing up it's already 12:00."  
  
Usagi: "Oh yeah I forgot. Gomen."  
  
Ikuko left the room sweatdropping. Usagi took a bath, got dressed and fixed her hair with her regular hair style.  
  
Two pigtails and buns on top of her head that looks like two odango. She went downstairs to the dining room to see Kenji   
  
her father and Shingo her brother eating lunch with Ikuko.  
  
Usagi: "Hi, I'm here." (kissed Kenji on the forehead and sits on her chair)  
  
Shingo: "Finally the sleeping beauty awaken from her slumber. But wait how can that be if prince Seiya is not around?  
  
Did he kiss you in your dreams, huh Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "Shut up Shingo! (sticks her tongue out to Shingo) "Mama why do you have to tell them that?"  
  
Ikuko: (giggling) "Sorry Usagi dear I can't help it."  
  
Kenji: "Usagi if ever Seiya and his brothers come back tell them to come and visit here so we can play some baseball or  
  
football again. I really miss those kids."  
  
Shingo: "Me too. Especially Seiya he's like a big brother to me."  
  
Usagi: "Hey, what is this? Is it Seiya's Day today? Why is everybody keep on talking about him? I have a boyfriend and his   
  
name is not Seiya. His name is Mamoru. Don't you like Mamoru?"  
  
Kenji: "Yes we do like him but. . . ."  
  
Shingo: "But he is too serious and everytime that dad and I tried to talk to him he always in a hurry to get away from us."  
  
Kenji: "Why do you think he is doing that Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "Maybe because you two are always giving him the third degree?"  
  
Shingo: "That's not true we treat him the same like Seiya."  
  
The phone rang. Usagi stood up and answered.  
  
Usagi: "Moshi-moshi Tsukino residence."  
  
Mamoru: "Hi Usa it's me Mamoru."  
  
Usagi: "Oh hi, how are you?"  
  
Mamoru: "Fine, I'm just making sure if we are still on for tonight."  
  
Usagi: "Of course we are. See you at six?"  
  
Mamoru: "Yeah at six."  
  
Usagi: "Thank you for calling Mamoru. Goodbye."  
  
Mamoru: "Bye Usa I love you."  
  
Usagi: "Um. . . . .yeah, same here. Bye."  
  
At the other part of the galaxy, in a planet called Kinmoku there is a woman with a long black hair tied in a low   
  
ponytail and wearing a black leather fuku was trying to busy herself with work. By visiting all places around the planet.   
  
At the end of the day when she goes back to the palace she just go straight to her chamber. The Kinmoku princess and her two  
  
sisters (or brothers when they detransformed) felt sorry for her because they know how she's feeling for a certain girl back  
  
on earth. One day Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer followed Sailor Star Fighter in her chamber as   
  
soon as she came back from her work.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Fighter are you alright?"  
  
Fighter: "Yes Princess I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Healer: "Beacause of your attitude."  
  
Fighter: "What about my attitude?"  
  
Maker: "Oh well, you rarely talk to us, locking yourself in the room after work. And whenever we go out on a picnic   
  
you never laugh or smile. You're always staring somewhere far away. Fighter we're missing the old you."  
  
Princess Kakyuu and Healer in unison: "That's right."  
  
Fighter: "What are you all talking about? I'm still my old self, I didn't change at all."  
  
Healer: "Lier. So how will you explain to us why you were crying in the garden?"  
  
Fighter: "Oh that, there was just something in my eyes and it hurts."  
  
Maker: "So everytime you go to the garden there was something goes inside your eyes?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Well enough of that. The real reason why we are here because this is the last day of you three being   
  
soldiers. So before you make any career choice I wanted to treat the three of you on a vacation with me. Besides I want to   
  
be a regular person for a while and experience to go to school where nobody knows me. Therefore whether you want to go or   
  
not I'm still your princess and you do whatever I say." (giggling)  
  
Fighter: "Ok, where are we going this time?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu, Healer, and Maker look at each other, gave Fighter a big grin and said it in unison: "TO EARTH ! ! ! "  
  
Fighter was in total shocked, bugged eyes and shouted: " W H A T ! ! ! " (then fainted on the floor) 


	2. Chapter II For the future and happiness

Hi it's me again. I don't own Sailor Moon,ok.   
  
SOMEWHERE DOWN THE ROAD  
Chapter 2 - FOR THE FUTURE AND HAPPINESS  
  
On earth it was six o'clock in the evening. Inside the home of the Tsukino family, a handsome young man in his early 20's with a short raven hair and with a set of deepest blue eyes that you ever seen was waiting patiently for his princess.  
  
Ikuko: "Usagi sweetie, Mamoru's here."  
  
Upstairs in Usagi's bedroom.  
  
Usagi: "Yes mama, I'm coming just a minute."  
  
Usagi faced her talking black fur cat guardian, Luna.  
  
Usagi: "Luna I'm feeling nervous right now. I don't understand I'm just going out with Mamoru. I never felt this way before when we go out on a date." (Usagi pacing back and forth in front of Luna)  
Luna: "Do you feel like you're going to get sick? A fever perhaps?"  
Usagi: "No, I don't feel sick just nervous. It's like there is gonna be a big change is going to happen tonight."  
Luna: "Do you think Mamoru is going to propose tonight?"  
Usagi: (fear crosses her face) "My goodness I didn't think about that." (plopping down on her bed next to Luna) "I hope. . ." (covering her face with her hands and whispered) " not."  
Luna: (surprise from what she heard from her princess) "Why did you say that? Don't you love him anymore?"  
Usagi: "I don't know why I said that. I love him but. . . .  
  
Downstairs Ikuko called Usagi one more time.  
  
Ikuko: "Usagi sweetie it's getting late, you better go if you two want to make it to your dinner reservation."  
Usagi: (standing up from the bed gave herself one last look on the mirror) "I'm coming mama." (looked at Luna one more time) " I'll talk to you later Luna, wish me luck. Sayonara."  
  
Downstairs with Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: (giving Mamoru a peck on the cheek) "I'm sorry I took so long. I hope you're not mad."  
Mamoru: (handed Usagi a single red rosebud) "This is for the beautiful young woman."  
Usagi: (accepted the flower and smelled it) "Oh, this is so sweet. Arigato." (puts the flower to a nearby vase)  
Mamoru: "I can never get mad at you Usagi and you're worth to wait for." (kisses Usagi's hand) "You're so beautiful."  
Usagi: "Arigato again for the compliment. And look at you, you look so gooood. (looking at Mamoru from head to toe) Umm...umm...umm...umm...umm. You go boy."  
Mamoru: "Arigato also for that interesting compliment."  
  
Usagi was wearing a low rise and flared black pants. A white haltered top and a 2 inches white high heel sandals.(she is not a klutz anymore) Wearing her usual hairstyle with two buns on top of her head. She wore a silver hoop earing and the necklace that Seiya gave her before he left for Kinmoku. Since then she never takes it off. It's a silver chain with two charms on it. One silver moon and the other one is a silver star with diamonds on it.  
  
Mamoru: "Shall we go madam?" (offering his arms to her)  
Usagi: "Sure monsieur, we shall." (giggling and holding on Mamoru's arm)  
  
  
Usagi yelling from the door and getting ready to go.  
  
Usagi: "Bye mama! Bye dad! And Shingo. . ."  
Shingo: (watching t.v.) "Yah, what?"  
Usagi: (in a sing song voice) " N~e~v~e~r m~i~n~d!"  
  
Usagi shut the door behind them.  
  
The rest of the ride going to the restaurant was pretty much uneventful. Even at the restaurant they ate their dinner quietly. And after dinner they went by the pier to walk.  
  
Usagi: (looking up to the sky) "Oh, look at the stars Mamoru. Don't they seem brighter tonight than any other night?"  
Mamoru: "Yes they do."  
Usagi: " It was like the night that Sei. . . ."  
Mamoru: (cutting off Usagi) " That Seiya and you star gazing after the baseball practice."  
Usagi: "Right. How did you know?"  
Mamoru: "Usagi, you always tell me that every time we go out on our date."  
Usagi: (putting her one hand ot the back of her head) "Oh I did, I'm sorry I forgot. He...he...he."  
Mamoru: (looking straight in to Usagi's eyes) "Usagi, there is something I wanted to ask you?"  
Usagi: (thinking) 'Oh my, this is it. He 's going to propose.' "What is it, muffin? Come on, don't be shy." (giggling)  
Mamoru: "Um. . . . . Do you love me?"  
Usagi: "Yes, of course. I do."  
Mamoru: "Like how?"  
Usagi: "Like this." (kissed Mamoru passionately on the lips) "I love spending time with you just like this. I get sad when you go somewhere far."  
Mamoru: "Do you love me like a lover or just a close friend?"  
Usagi: (getting nervous) "What kind of a question is that?"  
Mamoru: (letting out a big sigh) "I'm asking about your feelings for me."  
Usagi: (getting upset) "No, I. . . I . . . don't know."  
Mamoru: "Since Seiya left you've changed. You don't laugh like you used to. You don't say you love me anymore. How about the kiss that you just gave me. Did you feel something from that?"  
Usagi: "So what are you trying to tell me?"  
Mamoru: "Go to the one you really love."  
Usagi: "But you are the one I really like . . . . no I mean love ."  
Mamoru: "See what I mean. "  
Usagi: "You think you are so smart. Well, who do you think I love?"  
Mamoru:: (smiling and wiggling his brows) " Well, the person you are always talking about in every single date we have."  
Usagi: "Seiya?!"  
Mamoru: "Bulls eye!" (laughing ) "See, you got it the first try."  
Usagi: "Ok, I'll admit I feel weird every time I think of him but loving him as a lover I'm not sure about that. And haven't you notice anything? HE IS NOT HERE ANYMORE! He is in Kinmoku . A gazillion miles away from earth, if you get my drift."  
Mamoru: "So, you're Sailor Moon, what's the problem? Get the other girls to go with you and use the sailor teleport. I'm sure they will help you particularly Minako and Ami for that matter." (chuckled a little) " Or you can just stay here and wait for him to come back."  
Usagi:" (being sarcastic) "Yeah right, that will be the day. I don't even know if he loves me too."  
Mamoru: "I'm sure he loves you too I saw the way he looked at you and talked to you."  
Usagi: "I guess you're right but we are forgetting about somebody."  
Mamoru: "I know I'm right. And who are we forgetting?"  
Usagi:"What about Chibi Usa ? What will happen to her if we don't get married? Don't you think she will disappear? Despite the fact that it was so hard to get along with her and take care of her, I learned to love that little bunny."  
Mamoru: " Don't worry about her. You still going to have Chibi Usa no matter who you end up with. You're her mother. There is a little part of her in you. Maybe she'll look a little different and who knows maybe nicer too but still Chibi Usa. Destiny doesn't make us. We make our own destiny. So cheer up."  
Usagi: "Alright, but I get to keep the name Chibi Usa." (laughing at her remarks)  
Mamoru:"Ok deal, but I get to name my daughter Chibi Chibi Usa."  
Usagi: "Ha...ha...ha That is so silly. Don't you think your future wife will get jealous if you name your baby after me?"  
Mamoru: "I don't think so. Naming our child after the great Sailor Moon who saved the whole universe from Chaos is an honor."  
Usagi: (laughing more) "Flaterry will get you nowhere (waving her hand like a queen) but do go on, don't stop. I'm loving it.  
  
  
After a while they finally stopped from laughing. Usagi noticed the glittering thing on her finger.  
  
Usagi: "Before I forget I guess I have to return your ring."  
Mamoru: "No, you keep it. It suits you nicely and besides it's not my size. It will serve as a symbol of our strong friendship."  
Usagi: "Thank you. I got used to wearing it all the time it feels like my second skin. I forgot about it until I looked down. Will you be alright with all of these break -up thing?"  
Mamoru:"Hai, and to be honest with you I've fallen out of love long time ago. I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell you. I hope you're not mad at me."  
Usagi: "Probably confuse and a little hurt. Getting mad at you? Never."  
  
Usagi kissed Mamoru on the cheeks and hugged him tightly.  
  
Mamoru: "So this means will be friends forever?  
Usagi: (serious face) "NO!"  
Mamoru: (puzzled looked) " Huh?"  
Usagi: (smiles brightly) "Best friends forever, silly."  
  
They spend the night talking about their plans in the future. And occasionaly exchanging jokes until it got late. Mamoru took Usagi home and he went back to his apartment. 


	3. Chapter III Down to earth

Hello my friends. It's me again. I've been holding my breath since yesterday, until... ummmmm...le me see....ummmmm...Oh yah,'til now. Sorry for taking a long time thinking. I'm lacking oxygen in my brain. Gotta let go now. (breathing out, brething in....) Wow! That feels good.   
Thank u,thank u, arigato, salamat, gracias, merci, shi-shie, for all your warm welcome and kind reviews.(^_^' I can't stop smiling and jumping,I'm so giddy) .....aaaaaahhhh! I'm ok now. Lets start with the story.  
ooooops. I forgot * I don't own SailorMoon *  
  
Chapter 3 Down to earth  
  
One week had passed everything seems normal until one early dawn when the whole city still asleep. Four shooting stars plummeted down to earth in a secluded area in Tokyo. Four human figures appeared, they detransformed as soon as they landed on the ground. Three men and a woman to be exact. The first male has a lustrous long black hair tied in a low ponytail with an amazing blue sapphire eyes. Where you could just lose yourself control by looking at it. His name is Kou Seiya aka Sailor Star Fighter. The next male is the tallest and the smartest of them all. His long hair tied in a low ponytail has an indescribable shade of brown. His eyes are like shiny precious amethys stones, the clearest purple eyes that can take your breath away. His name is Kou Taiki aka Sailor Star Maker. The third male is slightly shorter than Kou Seiya. Even his patience is also slightly short. His long white silver hair tied in a low ponytail has a shine that seems like a star at night. His emerald eyes will leave you mesmerize that will make you drop your p- - - y (^_~) in an instant. His name is Kou Yaten aka Sailor Star Healer. Finally, the fourth one is a woman with an average height but an over the average beauty. Her long hair is tied up in pigtails on a loop. The color of her hair is red like the sunset. Her eyes are like a pair of twinkling rubies and a strawberry red lips. In other words she looks perfect in every way. Her name is Kou Kakyuu aka Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku.  
  
Yaten is in a hyper mode just like one specific scout senshi of earth. (you know who she is. don't you?)  
  
Yaten: (arms wide open to nobody in particular) " I'M BAAAAAAACK! " (in a sing song voice) "I'm ready to capture every woman's heart with my good looks." (pose-GQ style) "And to reclaim the love of my goddess Minako."  
  
Taiki: (slaps Yaten on the head) "Baka! I thought you don't like earth women."  
  
Yaten: "That was before we found our princess. But after the battle and no more problems. I realized that I've fallen in love to the goddess of love and beauty without even knowing it. Ooooh Minako, my sweet Mina. The more I think about her the more I'm falling for her. So Minako I'm here for you now."  
  
Seiya: "After three years you think Minako still have a thing for you? What if she realized how you treated her so badly and ignoring her all the time. You think you still get a chance?"  
  
Yaten: (putting his fist up in the air with a look of determination) "If that's the case I'll do anything in my power and never give up just to captivate the heart of my beautiful Minako."  
  
Taiki: "Well good luck my brother we hope you can win her back"  
  
Seiya shaking his head and smiling after listening to his brother's speech he turned to Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Seiya: "Princess how long are we going to stay here."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "As for me at least 10 months but for the three of you, stay here as long as you want. It doesn't really matter."  
  
Seiya: (looked astonished) "Yes, it matters to me. What about my duties at the palace and to you?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Remember I already released you from those duties. And we came here as cousins not as princess and soldiers so stop calling me princess. Is that clear?"  
  
Seiya: (saluting the princess and giving her a wide smile) "Yes ma'am."  
  
Kakyuu: "Um. . . From what I remember before you have a very successful singing career here on earth. Don't you want to revive that again? It will be fun this time. No need to think about enemies and battles."  
  
Taiki: "Yes, Kakyuu is right we also need jobs to earn money and what do we do best?"  
  
Yaten and Seiya: "Sing?"  
  
Taiki: "That's right and we are also going back to school but this time in college."  
  
Seiya: "Hey, it sounds like you all plan this."  
  
Yaten: (ignoring Seiya and doing his little dance) "Oh yeah baby, par - tei here we come!"  
  
Kakyuu: "What's wrong Seiya? Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Seiya: "If we are going to stay here for along time I might see her again."  
  
Kakyuu: "Yes, that is a big possibility. But how come it sounds like a bad idea to you? Don't you miss her? Don't you want to see her again?"  
  
Seiya: "Hai, I do miss her and I do want to see her but she has a boyfriend and it will hurt me a lot if I see them together."   
  
Kakyuu: "I understand but give it a try first. Maybe they are not together anymore."  
  
Seiya: "That's impossible they are destined to be together. They even have a daughter in the future. But I'll stay here for the mean time for Taiki and Yaten's sake. However if I felt that it's not working for me I'll go back to Kinmoku and restate me to my position in the palace. Is it a deal?"  
  
Kakyuu: (they shook hands) "It's a deal."  
  
Taiki: "Alright people we got to go and find a bigger place to live. It's good we still have some money in the bank and I bought some stocks from different companies before we left three years ago. And with some of Princess Kakyuu's gold and jewels we got more than enough."  
  
Kakyuu: "I told you don't call me princess. And how much money exactly do we have?"  
  
Taiki pulled out his hand held computer and starts calculating.  
  
Yaten: "So why do we need to work if we have more than enough?"  
  
Taiki: "It's because my dear brother we need to spend something on what we need and sometimes on what we want. So we need some money coming in." (he finished calculating) "All of our assets combined we have the total of, drum roll please."  
  
Seiya: "Brrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuummmm, bum, ching!"  
  
Yaten: "What was that?" Seiya: " A drum. "  
  
Taiki: "Enough you two. Do you want to know how much or not?"  
  
Kakyuu: "Don't mind them just tell me."  
  
Taiki: "Ok, we have a billion dollars."   
  
(Author's note: i don't know how much is the value of yen, sorry. in this fic they're billionaires and there's a reason for it)  
  
Taiki: "Here are some credit cards that we have before. All you need to do is to activate it again."  
  
Kakyuu: "Woh hoo! Let's goooooooo shopping now. Please."  
  
Taiki: "In that case I'll go look for a house and for our manager. And the two of you (pointing at Seiya and Yaten) go with Kakyuu. Then we meet at the Crown parlor. Sounds good?"  
  
Seiya and Yaten: "Sounds great."  
  
Kakyuu: "See you later Taiki and give me at least six hours to go shopping, ok? Lets go guys, hurry up double time!"  
  
Kakyuu running and pulling Seiya and Yaten towards the city. The two men were sweatdropping from embarassment. Taiki was laughing hard seeing their princess acting like a little girl with so much excitement in her eyes. A couple of hours later Taiki found a perfect home for all of them. It's not exactly what you call a regular house but the fact is, it's a mansion.  
  
Because of his popularity three years ago there are still many people who recognized him. That helped him to buy the mansion so easily and of course with the help of their money.   
  
The mansion has an extraordinary structure. Most part of the house were glass even some of the walls. The mansion has ten huge bedrooms. Each bedrooms has its own full spacious bathrooms. It has a game room, a mini library room, a music hall, and a mini theater room in the basement. The living room is as big as a ball room with two big bathrooms for the guest. One for the ladies and the other for men. It also has an enormous kitchen and an elegant dining room with a very long table that can seat 30 people. The kitchen and the dining room were the only room that were fully furnished.  
  
In the backyard there is a play ground with a big sandbox, swing, slide, see-saw and a spin and twirl ride. It is perfect for anybody who are young at heart. At the other side of the yard there is an olympic size swimming pool. Next to it was a large jacuzzi. On each corner of the yard there is a garden full of different kinds of flowers. The mansion looks like a gigantic diamond rock from afar in the middle of Tokyo city. Taiki admired the regal appearance of the building that fits well for a king and queen. It took Taiki by surprise when he got it for a low price than what it's really worth. It seems like they were meant to buy the place and live there forever.  
  
After taking care of buying the mansion,Taiki met with their manager. Then he took the opportunity to buy some furnitures and enrolled to a university close by the mansion before going to the Crown parlor. 


	4. Chapter IV Surprise!

Hello everyone, I'm back again. Coz you all inspired me, here is another installment of the story. Hope you all like it. I don't have the rights to SailorMoon. Don't sue me coz I only have hmmm? (looking around for money) Aha! I found a dollar,k. Thanx . Put that frown upside down, now s m i l e.  
  
Somewhere down the road  
Chapter 4 Surprise!  
  
At the other side of town three people are shopping for concept cars.  
  
Seiya: "Can you tell me again why are we shopping for these kinds of cars? Why can't we just buy a regular car?"  
  
Yaten: (putting his arms around Seiya's shoulder) "It's because my dear brother, girls dig these kinds of cars and I wanna impress Minako of course. We got money so why not get the best."   
  
Seiya: "What kind of car do you wanna buy? A sport car?"  
  
Yaten: "No way, that is too small."  
  
Seiya: "I thought you would like that kind of cars because it's stylish."  
  
Yaten: "Yah I know but there is not enough room."  
  
Seiya: "Enough room for what? "It's just you and your date, if you get lucky to get one."  
  
Yaten: "Oh man, you are so slow. After the date what do you think might happen inside the car?" (wiggling his brows) "eh?"  
  
Seiya: "I get what you mean. But why don't you just take the girl home so you can have privacy, more room to move around and more position to make."  
  
Yaten: "Yeah but it's more exciting and adventurous inside the car, don't you think?"  
  
Not noticing Princess Kakyuu was behind them, they felt a sudden slap on each side of their head that cause to bump their head together. When they turned around they face one angry princess.  
  
Kakyuu: "You are both ecchi! Yuck! There is no mistakes you are really brothers. Stop thinking about that thing to women. Don't forget your other selves are women too."  
  
Yaten: "I'm just thinking about Minako."  
  
Kakyuu: "That is WORST YATEN!!!"  
  
Seiya chuckling behind Yaten. Kakyuu pointed at him."  
  
Kakyuu: "And you too mister,instead of stopping your brother your teaching him that... that... that thing!"  
  
Seiya: "Gomen nasai."  
  
Kakyuu: "Lets go and get our cars. After this I want to shop for clothes and stuff for the house."  
  
Yaten: "What about Taiki's car?"  
  
Seiya: "I think I know what he likes so I'll pick one for him and get it later."  
  
Kakyuu: "Sounds like a plan to me." (whinning) "So can we go now?"  
  
Finally, Yaten got his chameleon blue Bentley Arnage R. Kakyuu got her ruby red Aston Martin V-12 Vanquish. Seiya chose a golden brown Lamborguini Cala for Taiki. And Seiya bought a silver gray Saleen S7 for himself.  
  
  
At the Crown parlor there are five lovely young women happily chatting about their college plan. One of them is a passionate cook and a karate champion Kino Makoto. She have a long brown hair that goes down to her mid back. She puts her hair up high in a ponytail. Her eyes are like the color of jade. Sitting right next to her is Aino Minako. A very bubbly young woman with long light golden blonde hair that past her mid thigh. Her hair is up in a half ponytail tied by a red bow. Her blue eyes are like the color of the ocean. Sitting across them is the priestess of the Hikawa Shrine, Hino Rei. She have a long raven hair that past her waist line and a charismatic lavander eyes. Right next to Rei is Mizuno Ami the smartest one in the group. She let her soft wavy blue hair grow down to her shoulders.(i want ami to have a long a hair) She also has the most hypnotic blue eyes that no one can possibly resist to stare. And the last one in the group is the one and only drop dead gorgeous moon princess, Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Rei: "Oi minna, what do you think college life will be like?"  
  
Usagi: "More boring subjects and mean sensai."  
  
Makoto: "Don't be so negative Usagi it will be fun. Now that we are in college we can choose the time of our classes."  
  
Usagi: (with teary eyes) "So you mean I can over sleep in the morning?"  
  
Makoto: "Yep, that's right."  
  
Minako: "And lots of cute college guys and par - tei." (waving her hands in the air) "Hey - ho, hey - ho. . ."   
  
Everyone sweatdropping and trying to hide their faces.  
  
Ami: "Can you please stop that Minako. Other people are looking at us."  
  
Minako: "Gomen."  
  
Rei: "How about you Ami, what do you think college will be like? I know you don't think like these three bakas."  
  
Usagi: "Oi, watch your mouth young lady! We know you're thinking the same thing." (sticks her tongue out at Rei)  
  
Rei: "Iie, I don't" (sticks her tongue out at Usagi)  
  
Before it gets worst Ami cut in.  
  
Ami: "Ok, stop it. You two need to grow up."  
  
Usagi and Rei: "Gomen."  
  
Ami: "I think college is fun. There are more new things to learn. Bigger school means more people to meet." (saying it in a low voice and looking down on her strawberry milkshake) "But I wish Taiki's here."  
  
At the same moment when Ami was talking, Taiki came inside the parlor. He saw the group of girls right away. Immediately he gave a signal to Usagi, Minako, and Makoto who was facing the door of the Crown parlor to be quiet. Ami and Rei are on the opposite side of the booth. Their backs are facing the door of the parlor. Taiki sat at the booth behind Ami and listened to their conversation.  
  
Minako: "Ami what did you say again? We didn't hear the last part. Can you please speak a little louder."  
  
Ami: "I said I wish Taiki is here!"  
  
Usagi: (trying to keep a straight face) "Why all of a sudden you remembered him?"  
  
Makoto: "Come on spill it girl, it's just us, your bestest friends."  
  
Minako: "Don't hold back anything we are all matured young adults here."  
  
Rei: "Yeah Ames, don't be shy."  
  
Ami: "Alright." (pause for a while to take a deep breath) "Here it goes. . . I think. . ." (closes her eyes, puts her hands over her heart, she jerk her head up backwards dramatically. she was practically facing the ceiling of the place. and said the next words in a sing song voice) "I'M IN LOOOOOOOOOVE!!!"  
  
After saying these words everyone on the table starts laughing hard. Ami felt a warm kiss on her forehead. When she open her eyes she saw Taiki's face hovering over her from behind their booth with a wide smile on his blushing face."  
  
Taiki: "Really Ami, do you mean it?  
  
Ami can't talk or move from her seat. She turned red like an over riped tomato. While the others stood up and greeted Taiki with a warm hugs and kisses. When Ami recovered she send a death glare to Usagi, Minako, and Makoto. Taiki sat down next to her and. . . .  
  
Taiki: "You look so lovely Ami and I like your hair." (^_~ see i told yah he'll likes it) "Is it true Ami, you're in love with me?"  
  
Ami: (still blushing) "I. . . ah. . . eh. . . " (thinking of a believable excuse) "I said that because. . . that's what they wanted to hear from me. Yeah , that's right. And. . . and I'm just having fun with them. But I really wish you are here because you are a dear FRIEND of mine."  
  
Taiki: (smiling trying to hide his disappoinment) "Oh, I see I'm just a friend."  
  
Ami: (glancing at her watch) "Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry I have to go. I need to return some books to the library and ran an errand for my mom." (stood up and looked at Taiki shyly) "I guess I'll see you later Taiki. Goodbye minna."(Ami walks super fast out of the parlor)  
  
Rei: "When did you arrive here on earth Taiki?"  
  
Taiki: "Just this morning."  
  
Usagi: (hiding her nervousness and excitement) " How are you and the others? Are they with you?"  
  
Taiki: "We are all doing great and we're all back here with Princess Kakyuu. But she don't want to be called princess here. Just call her Kakyuu."  
  
Usagi: "Alright, but where are they?"  
  
???: "What happen to Ami? She almost run us down."  
  
???: "Oh my, you're back."  
  
???: "You're back?! Why?!"  
  
Haruka is a woman that looks like and acts like a man with a short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes entered the Crown parlor with her sophisticated and beautiful companion Michiru. She has a teal shoulder length wavy hair and cerulean blue eyes. With them a 13 year old girl named Hotaru. She has a straight, jet black shoulder length hair and a bright violet eyes.  
  
Michiru: "Is there a new enemy?"  
  
Hotaru: "Where are the others?"  
  
Taiki: "Woh, hold on, take it easy. Take a seat first."  
  
Haruka and the others sat down.  
  
Haruka: "Now that we're all seated, why are you back?"  
  
Taiki: "Don't be alarmed there's no enemy. The three of us are here with Princess Kakyuu for a visit. We kind of missed earth and all of you. We decided to buy a vacation house here. We hope you all don't mind."  
  
Usagi: "Not at all you are all welcome here."  
  
Hotaru: "So what happen to Ami?"  
  
Makoto: "It's a long funny story Taru. I'll tell you later."  
  
Haruka looked outside the window and admired the three cars that just pulled by the parking lot.   
  
Haruka: "Look at those cool cars that just pulled over. That's what I called the cars of all the cars. Particulary the Saleen S7, you can go from 0 to 60 mph in a second. Simply outstanding."  
  
Everybody looked outside the window. They were all surprised when the drivers of the three cars came out. They all went back to their seat and waited for the arrival of the other group.  
  
Kakyuu: "Hi minna, (kissed Usagi on the cheek) Hi Serenity my friend, I'm glad to see you all here."  
  
Seiya: "This is a big surprise, we're not expecting to see you all in here."  
  
Usagi: (smiling sweetly and stared Seiya in the eyes) "No, you all surprise us more. In a good way I mean. All of you are always welcome here on earth."  
  
Seiya: (giving his sexy smile to Usagi) "Arigato Princess."  
  
Usagi: "Hey stop calling me that." (Hits Seiya playfully on the arm)  
  
Yaten: "What kind of welcome is this no hugs, no kisses?!" (he said these while looking at Minako)  
  
Everybody stood up and exchanged hugs and kisses. Except for Haruka who just hugged and kissed Princess Kakyuu and gave the three guys a firm hand shake. When Yaten caught Minako in his arm, she gave him a quick kiss and a hug then rushed back on to her chair without looking back at him. This astonished Yaten so much. Where is the girl that used to scream his name and clinging on his arms.  
  
Yaten's thoughts: 'What happen Mina? Did you have a change of heart? Did you find somebody else?'  
  
Rei broke Yaten's thoughts.  
  
Rei: (smirking at Haruka) "Hey guys, Haruka was admiring your cars a moment ago."  
  
Haruka: (blushing) "Hey! . . . you. . . . I didn't say that!"  
  
Hotaru: "I heard you Haruka-papa and you said Seiya's car was outstanding. Hee...hee..."  
  
Haruka: "Ok, I admit." (looking at Seiya) "Good taste man."  
  
Seiya: "Arigato Haruka, I'm glad you liked it. It's not everyday to get a compliment from one of the great earth senshi and a champion race car driver  
  
Taiki: "Hey what about me, am I the only one who doesn't have a car?"  
  
Seiya: "No, we bought one for you too. It's a golden brown Lamborguini Cala. And we have to pick it up at the auto dealer.  
  
Taiki: "Arigato, so when can we pick it up  
  
Seiya: "Right now if you want too.  
  
Kakyuu: "Taiki did you find a place for us to stay?"  
  
Taiki: "Hai, Prin. . . I mean Kakyuu. And I'm sure you are all going to like it. But it's far away from here.  
  
Kakyuu: "That's fine. Who wants to come over and see our place."  
  
Minna: "ME! ! !"  
  
Usagi tugged Seiya shyly by the sleeves.  
  
Seiya: "Yes Usagi."  
  
Usagi: (startled from the name he just said and she thought) 'Why he didn't call me odango?'(she kept her stare at Seiya)  
  
Seiya: (waving his hand in front of her face) "Are you alright Usagi?"   
  
Usagi: (got recovered) "Hai,hai, I'm ok I just remembered something.  
  
Seiya: "Do you need something?"  
  
Usagi: (nodded) "Uh ha, can I ride with you."  
  
Seiya: "Sure thing Usagi."  
  
Before they went back to the mansion they stop by at the auto dealer to pick up Taiki's car. 


	5. Chapter V The Invitation

Hi yah all, Did you have a great day today? I did! So seat back, relax and on with the story. And don't forget to smile.  
P.S. I don't have any plan to own SailorMoon. Pleeeeeeeeeeeese don't sue me.  
  
Somewhere down the road  
Chapter 5 The Invitation  
  
  
On the way to the mansion in a car, there was a deafening silence enveloping between two tortured souls. Too busy contemplating with their own thoughts.  
  
Usagi and Seiya's thoughts:  
  
Usagi: 'Why am I hurting over a silly pet name?'  
  
Seiya: 'You don't know how much I miss calling you "odango".'   
  
Usagi: 'Here you are beside me really close and yet you seem so far.'  
  
Seiya: 'Odango you are making me go crazy when you're this close.'  
  
Usagi: 'I can smell your wonderful scent and it send shivers all over me.'  
  
Seiya: 'Just the sense of your nearness intoxicates me.'   
  
Usagi: 'Why am I feeling this way?' (glancing at Seiya by the driver seat then looked away)   
  
Seiya: 'Why do I still have this feelings?' (glancing at Usagi's left hand on her lap then looked away)  
  
Usagi: 'I need you to have me.'  
  
Seiya: 'You still belong to him.'   
  
Usagi: 'What if he doesn't feel the same?'  
  
Seiya: 'Who am I fooling? I can never have her.'   
  
Usagi: 'I don't wanna get hurt.'  
  
Seiya: 'It hurts so much.'   
  
Usagi: 'But I love you.'  
  
Seiya: 'But I will love you forever.'   
  
The two broke their thoughts when they entered the marvelous driveway. The group of friends arrived at the mansion. As soon as the earth scout senshi step on its ground they felt a positive overwhelm familiarity of the place. Everyone admired its grand structure.  
  
Yaten: "Wow! Cool place Taiki." (pats Taiki on the back before going inside) "Good job, good job my man."  
  
Kakyuu: "Nice going Taiki. It just like back home."  
  
Taiki: "Arigato Princess. . .ahh. . . I mean Kakyuu."  
  
Kakyuu: "It's ok Taiki I understand just don't let it slip again."  
  
Usagi: "You to Kakyuu. Remember to call me Usagi not Serenity."  
  
Kakyuu: "Oooops, gomen I forgot."  
  
Usagi: "It's quite alright just don't let it happen again." (the two friends laughed together)  
  
Hotaru: "This is a very beautiful house, don't you think Haruka papa, Michiru mama? It's bigger than our house."  
  
Haruka: (trying to look casual, not impress by the surroundings) "Yeah, it's good."  
  
Michiru: "Be careful Taru you might get lost."  
  
Haruka: "It's not that big."  
  
Michiru: (grinning at Haruka) "Admit it Haruka dear, your impress."  
  
Haruka: (crosses her arms over her chest) "Humph! Honey no matter how much I love you, please don't tell me what I think."   
  
Michiru: (giggling) "Yes dear, I'll try."  
  
After the tour around the house they all went to the terrace facing the backyard lawn.  
  
Seiya: (facing Taiki seriously and copying Darth Vaders voice) "Impressive. . . most impressive." (he hold on Taiki's shoulder) "But your not a Jedi yet." (he chuckled after saying this) "Gomen, I just remember that movie the last time we were here. I just gotta say it."  
  
Taiki: (Brushing off Seiya's hand in a joking manner) "S - 2 - PID."  
  
Taiki and Seiya laughed hard at their own foolish remarks.  
  
Usagi: "It's huge. How will you going to clean this whole place? It will take you forever."  
  
Yaten: "Oh yeah, how will this place going to stay clean? I'm not gonna clean. Cleaning is bad for my health."  
  
Minako was standing behind Yaten.  
  
Minako: (murmuring to herself) "Yeah, lazy butt."  
  
Yaten: (turned to Minako and gave his most charming smile) "Did you say something Mina dear?"  
  
Minako: "I said, nice place you got here."  
  
Yaten: "Arigato Mina." (then turned the other way)  
  
Minako: (murmured again) "Sure you're handsome but you're so deaf."  
  
Yaten: (faced Minako and still smiling) "What d'you say?"  
  
Minako: "I said, nice location. (pointing towards the pool) "Oh look, you have a swimming pool and a jacuzzi."  
  
Yaten: "You wanna sleep over Mina? We can go for a midnight swim."  
  
Minako: "Yaten, you're scaring me."  
  
By this time all of their friends are staring and listening to them with a shocked and amused faces.  
  
Yaten: "Why? I'm not doing anything." (thinking the last word) 'yet.'  
  
Minako: "Coz you're being nice to me? Not that I'm complaining it just feels weird when you're nice.  
  
Everyone starts laughing. Yaten rolled his eyes up showing his frustration.  
  
Rei: "Enough teasing you two. Speaking of location I noticed the university that we are going to is just around the corner."  
  
Makoto: "And if we can find an affordable apartment around the area that means. . ."  
  
Usagi: (with a happy tone) "We're gonna be neighbors!"  
  
Taiki: "What a coincidence that's where I enrolled everybody."  
  
Kakyuu: (pinching Taiki's two cheeks like a baby) "You're so efficient Taiki. You managed to buy us a house, to see your manager and enrolled you three in a university."  
  
Taiki: (gently hitting Kakyuu's hands) "You're welcome but take off your hands on my cheeks it hurts."  
  
Kakyuu: "Gomen nasai."  
  
Taiki: "And what do you mean you three? I enrolled you too."  
  
Kakyuu: (surprised) "What?! How? I don't have school record here."  
  
Taiki: "So do we. We didn't finish high school over here. But like what you've said I'm very efficient. And from what I remember you said, (copying Kakyuu voice) I want to be a regular person on earth and go to school. I want to experience what you did."  
  
Kakyuu: (hitting her forehead with her hand) "Yay! I forgot about that part going to school." (thinking) 'I just used that poor excuse so I can drag you all here on earth, now I need to suffer the consequence?'(whinning) "Do I have too?"  
  
Seiya: "If the three of us are going, you're coming with us too."  
  
Usagi: "Great! we're going to be school mates again."  
  
Seiya: (thinking) 'Lucky me. Now I'm going to see her everyday at school knowing I cannot have her. Is this day gonna get worse or what? I hope not.'  
  
Seiya is going inside the house when Kakyuu spoke. This stop Seiya on his track behind Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka. That time everybody was facing Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu. Nobody can see Seiya from behind.  
  
Kakyuu: "I have a great idea. Why don't you all stay with us instead of renting an apartment. We have ten bedrooms and it's big enough for everyone."  
  
While Princess Kakyuu telling everyone her ideas. Behind the seven ladies Seiya was making some signals with his hands to Princess Kakyuu to cut it off. And shaking his head frantically from side to side telling them NO. But Princess Kakyuu and Taiki ignored him. Usagi noticed Yaten's eyes were looking at something behind them. She turned her head around and saw Seiya waving his arms up in the air.  
  
Usagi: "Seiya what are you doing?"  
  
Seiya: (sweatdropping, one hand scratching behind his head and giving everybody his biggest fake smile) "Oh, just exercising it's good for the body you know.  
  
Usagi gave Seiya a skeptic look.  
  
Makoto: "That's wonderful. Well girls, what do you think? A walking distance to school, we get to live in a mansion with three handsome young men and especially it's. . . FREE!"  
  
Usagi: "But we have to share paying the bills and food too."  
  
Kakyuu: "Don't worry about those things we can handle it."  
  
Minako: "But we insist, at least let us pay for the food."  
  
Kakyuu: "Alright , if you insist. So is this a yes?"  
  
The four young ladies looked at each other and answered in unison.  
  
Minna: "Hai! We accept, arigato."  
  
From behind, Seiya made a soft groan of frustration.  
  
Usagi: "Seiya are you feeling alright?"  
  
Seiya: (giving Usagi his infamous sexy smile) "I feel fine, whyd' you ask?"  
  
Usagi: "Oh, nothing I just thought. . . nevermind."  
  
Rei: (not asking a specific person) "What about Ami? Do you think she'll come after the incident at the Crown?"   
  
Usagi: "Of course she will come, if not I'll force her to come."  
  
Those words made Taiki very happy. His heart was jumping for joy.  
  
Kakyuu: "What incident happen at the Crown?"  
  
Taiki: "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Haruka: "Koneko, do you think your father will agree to this?"  
  
Usagi: "I'm sure he will, he trust Seiya."  
  
Seiya: "Honto?"  
  
Usagi: (giving Seiya her splendid smile)"Uh-ha, practically my whole family misses you. Almost everyday they're asking me when will you be back."  
  
Seiya: "Tell them I will visit soon." (Seiya thinking) 'I wish you miss me too Usagi but that is impossible you have Mamoru.'  
  
Michiru: "When are you girls moving in?"  
  
Rei: "When can we move in Princess Kakyuu?"  
  
Kakyuu: "Don't call me Princess anymore just call me Kakyuu. And you can move in as soon as possible."  
  
Usagi: "Arigato for your hospitality."  
  
Minako: "We really appreciate your generosity."  
  
Yaten looking dumbstruck at Minako. He can't believe how Minako acting so matured. The young silly blonde girl that used to jump on him.  
  
Usagi: "Can we move in tomorrow so we can also help all of you to fix things up?"  
  
Kakyuu: "Hai. The sooner the better so we can catch up on everything. Oh, I can't wait for us girls to get together. And you know what this means. We're going to have a. . . ."  
  
Inner scouts and Kakyuu in unison: "SLUMBER PARTY!!!" (jumping up and down) "aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyy!!!!"  
  
The rest of the people around them covered their ears to prevent from damaging .   
  
Hotaru: "Can I help them move in Haruka papa, Michiru mama? Onegai?"  
  
Michiru: "Sure sweetie."  
  
Haruka: "Just be careful not to exert yourself."  
  
Minako: "Arigato Taru. And don't worry Haruka, Michiru we'll take care of her."  
  
Usagi: "It's getting late we have to go. I'll tell mama and dad the good news. We'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
Seiya: (running after Usagi and holding her by the arm. you can imagine how she felt about his touch) "Usagi do you want me to take you all home? I can borrow Yaten's car."  
  
Usagi: "No, it's ok. We all know that you all had a long day." (Usagi caressed Seiya's cheek with her palm) "You should rest and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Usagi was completely taken aback by her action. She immediately took off her hand and blushed in deep red color. Seiya was also startled by this but quickly recovered once he realized that it's just a friendly affection. But he can't help to feel the tingling sensation of Usagi's warm touch that made him turned red. These made Princess Kakyuu smile.   
  
Seiya: "Alright, I 'll see you then tomorrow. And please be careful."  
  
Usagi: "Don't worry, we will. Sayonara everyone."  
  
Outside the mansion, the girls started to ask some questions.  
  
Minako: "Oooooooooh, Usagi what was that all about ,huh?"  
  
Usagi: "Nothing, I just want them to rest."  
  
Rei: "Them or just him? And what about that blushing and looking so nervous?"  
  
Usagi: (getting mad) "Just quit it, ok?! Forget about what just happen."  
  
They never seen Usagi this upset before so nobody attempted to pushed the subject. They went home in silence.  
  
Inside the mansion, when Usagi and her friends left. Seiya confronted Princess Kakyuu and Taiki in the living room.  
  
Seiya: "What just happen a while ago? Taiki why did you enrolled us to the same school where they are going to attend?"  
  
Taiki: "I honestly didn't know about that. Why do you think I bought this house that is far away from Usagi's house? And I didn't know that they are going to the school that is close to our house."  
  
Seiya: (in a sarcastic tone) "Sure you're not." (facing and pointing to Princess Kakyuu) "And you, what is the big idea of inviting them to live with us? Did I do something wrong for you to hate me?" (sat down on the floor and covered his face with his two hands)  
  
Kakyuu: (pats Seiya on the shoulder) "Oh my dearest cousin, someday you'll thank me for this."  
  
(please be noted in this fic they are cousins)  
  
Yaten: "Ne! Nobody answered my question before. Who's going to clean this gigantic house? The girls?"  
  
Taiki: "Are you crazy? No. The former owner of this house had a cleaning service. They come twice a week and I told the agent we are going to keep the service."  
  
Yaten: "One more problem."   
  
Taiki: (in a frustrated voice) "And what else is your problem?"  
  
Yaten: "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP TONIGHT?!"  
  
Seiya: "On the floor."  
  
Yaten: "WHAT! I can't sleep on the floor it's bad for my back."  
  
Taiki: "Take it easy Yaten. I bought king size bed for all the rooms and some bedroom furnitures too. It should come anytime soon. And that reminds me I need to call Usagi to tell her not to bring any furnitures just clothes. I'll ask her to inform the others too. By the way, I accomplished a lot of important things today. How about the three of you, what did you all do the whole day?"  
  
Kakyuu: "I bought some kitchen stuff, my clothes, my shoes, and cars. Oh yeah, (talking to Yaten and Seiya) hey guys we have to take down all the things that we bought, it still in the trunk of our cars."  
  
Taiki: (looking at Seiya and Yaten) "How about the two of you, what did you do?"  
  
Seiya and Yaten in unison: "Following her everywhere."  
  
Seiya: "I'm hungry. I'm going to order pizza and hamburgers for delivery."  
  
After an hour all the deliveries almost arrived at the same time. Yaten was very pleased to have his bed. He finally got his beauty sleep same as the others who went in their own bedrooms. 


	6. Chapter VI Reality Checked part 1

Ta da! I'm back people. Hoping you're all not sick of me yet, mostly with my corny jokes. Well here's another story.Enjoy!  
I'm not the owner of SailorMoon. If I am, I'm gonna turn this fic into Animation. Seiya*Usagi 4-e-vr.  
Noooooooooooooo! Don't sue me, k.  
  
Somewhere down the road  
Chapter 6 Reality checked  
  
Before going back home Usagi stopped at Ami's house to apologize and to try to convinced Ami to agree with their plans. At the door. . .  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong  
  
Ami: "Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
Ami opens the door and found Usagi outside the house with her most pathetic looking face.  
  
Ami: (trying to look uncaring) "Oh hi, it's you. Come in."  
  
Usagi went inside. Once inside the house she quickly turned around to face Ami and starts pretending to cry kneeling down begging for forgiveness.  
  
Usagi: "Come on Ami please, please, pleeeeeeeease Ames forgive us. If you're wondering why the others were not with me cause I also wanted to talk to you alone. So on behalf of the rest of us bakas, as your best friend and princess please accept our deepest apology." (hugs Ami) "We promise we are not gonna do it anymore."  
  
Ami: (smiling) "Ok enough drama Usagi I already accept, just don't do it anymore. Let's go to my room."   
  
In Ami's bedroom:  
  
Usagi: "Are you sure Ames you're not mad anymore?"  
  
Ami: "You know I can't stay mad at all of you, I just got so embarassed. That was a very mean trick that you all pulled out."  
  
Usagi: "We just wanted to help you. And I know how you feel about him."  
  
Ami: "How do you know about my feelings?"  
  
Usagi: "Can you keep a secret Ames? I don't want anybody to know this yet."  
  
Ami: "Yes sure, you can trust me. I'm not like anybody that I know." (giggling)  
  
Usagi: "I'm already sorry for what I did, ok?"  
  
Ami: (laughing) "Alright! Now spill."  
  
Usagi: "I feel the same way."  
  
Ami: (still laughing) "What?! To Taiki?!"  
  
Usagi: (hitting Ami playfully on the back shoulder) "No Ames! I'm not gonna steal your lover boy! Would you please stop laughing for a while?!"  
  
Ami: "Ok, ok I'm being serious. . . . . (starts laughing again) "I'm sorry Usagi. . . . . Now I'm ready so go."  
  
Usagi: "I think I'm in love with Seiya." (lowered her head)  
  
Ami: "What?! Are you sure? What about Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi: " We broke up yesterday?"  
  
Ami: "I'm sorry Usagi. So who dumped who? Is it because of Seiya?"  
  
Usagi: "Part of it was Seiya. But nobody got dumped, it's mutual."  
  
Ami: (being sarcastic) "Yah, uh-ha. That 's what they all say."  
  
Usagi: "Stop that Ames, you're hanging around to much with Rei. Do you want me to continue or not."  
  
Ami: "I'm sorry please continue."  
  
Usagi: "I have this feelings for Seiya since three years ago. The first time when he was here but I didn't let him know because I know he is committed to his duties in their planet. As for me, I tried to stay faithful to Mamoru maybe because I saw the future that I wanted to see before. But after the battle with Galaxia every thing changed."  
  
Ami: "If your not going to be with Mamoru what will happen to Chibi Usa ?"  
  
Usagi: "We talked about that too. He said I'm not gonna lose her because I'm her mother and part of her is still with me. If I marry Mamoru I'm gonna gain a child but losing my true love, so why not get both. Marry my true love and have a child with him."  
  
Ami: "So that means Seiya is your true love?"  
  
Usagi silently nodded her head and tears began to fall. Ami gave a comforting hug to her best friend.  
  
Ami: "Why the tears Usagi, he's already here?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai, but he seem so cold. He was trying to avoid talking to me or even looking at me. Now, I don't know if he loves me too. Oh, Ami I don't wanna get hurt."  
  
Ami: "Be brave Usagi tell him how you feel. If you're not going to do it I'll do it for you. I don't want to see you like this.  
  
Usagi: "No Ames, promise me you won't do it. I haven't told anyone about my feelings even to Mamoru I'm not ready yet. Maybe I'll tell Luna tonight but don't tell the others especially about the break-up. I don't wanna look desperate to get Seiya. And Ami. . . ."  
  
Ami: "Yes Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "(wipping her tears away) "Take your own advise. Here's the deal if you tell Taiki your true feelings for him I'll tell mine to Seiya."  
  
Ami: "Ok, it's a deal."  
  
Usagi: "Are you sure? Nooooooo taking back?"  
  
Ami: "Yes! I'm sure, let's seal this deal with a hand shake."  
  
Usagi: "Ok, you said you're sure, no backing out."  
  
The two best friends shook hands.  
  
Usagi: "Speaking of being brave I think you're gonna laugh at this."  
  
Ami: "What about?"  
  
Usagi: "We found a place close to the university and it's free rent."  
  
Ami: "That's great but what so funny about it?"  
  
Usagi: "We're gonna live together with the three lights and Kakyuu in their mansion."  
  
Ami: "WHAT?!" (Ami grabbed a pillow and hit Usagi)  
  
Usagi: (laughing) "Hey Ami, remember be brave and our deal so you have to come with us."  
  
Ami: "You are so mean Usagi, you got me again. For sure next time I'll get you."  
  
Usagi: "You better start packing and tell your mom. We'll be moving in tomorrow. I'll call you later for the time."  
  
Ami: "WHAT?! This is too much!"  
  
And before Ami can hit her again with the pillow Usagi ran outside and continued towards her home.  
  
At the Tsukino residence, Usagi just came inside the house when the phone rang.  
  
Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Usagi: "I'll get it! . . . . .Moshi-moshi."  
  
Taiki: "Good evening, may I speak to Usagi please?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai, this is she."  
  
Taiki: "Oh, hi Usagi this is Taiki."  
  
Usagi: "Good you called I was about to call you too but you go first."  
  
Taiki: "I want to inform you about tomorrow, you don't need to bring any furnitures just clothes and personal items. Some bedroom furnitures arrived today. Can you please inform the others about these?"  
  
Usagi: "Sure thing Taiki."  
  
Taiki: "Ummm. . . . . Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "Do you wanna ask me something else? Come on, don't be shy now."  
  
Taiki: "E E Ehem. . . .Did you talked to Ami?"  
  
Usagi: "I knew it, I knew it."  
  
Taiki: "So did you? What did she say? Did she say yes?"  
  
  
. 


	7. Chapter VI Reality Cheched part 2

Am I really that corny? Oh, well (shrugs)  
  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 6 Reality Checked Part 2  
  
Usagi: "Woh, calm down Taiki. Yes I did and she is very happy.Shell move in with us tomorrow. Is it fine with you guys if we go over there at nine and can we take our parents too, to see the place? I'm sure they will ask us.  
  
Taiki: "No problem, you are all welcome. And since you are coming over in the morning why don't you all have breakfast with us and tell the others too.  
  
Usagi: "Arigato Taiki for everything. We will see you all tomorrow then."  
  
Taiki: "Yes, see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "Goodbye Taiki."  
  
Ikuko came out from the kitchen and started to set the table. Usagi approach her mother and gave her a kiss then helped to set up the table. When everyone was eating Ikuko remembered the phone call.  
  
Ikuko: "Usagi who called a while ago?"  
  
Usagi: "That's Taiki."  
  
Shingo: (excited and surprised) "Taiki as in Seiya's brother?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai."  
  
Kenji: "Are they all back?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai, actually they just arrived today and we saw each other at the Crown parlor."  
  
Ikuko: "How are they?"  
  
Usagi: "They're all doing great."  
  
Kenji: "Are they staying here for good?"  
  
Usagi: "I'm not sure about that but I heard they're going to sing again and they're going to college to the same university that we enrolled."  
  
Shingo: "When is Seiya coming over? Dad and I wanna shoot some hoops with him."  
  
Usagi: "I don't know but he said he'll visit. . . . . . . Mama, dad I need to talk to you after dinner."  
  
Kenji: (enjoyed teasing his daughter) "Why Usagi did Seiya finally propose to you?"  
  
Usagi: (blushing profusely) "No. Daaaaad are you getting delirious again? We're just friends. Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
Kenji: "No, you know that I love you very much Usagi. If you get married I'm not going to lose you but instead I'm going to gain another son. And everybody starts being friends first."  
  
Usagi: "But why always insist on Seiya how about Mamoru? Don't you like him?"  
  
Kenji: "I like him too for you but it seems like he doesn't want to be part of this family. Unlike Seiya, I remember giving him some difficulties the first time I met him. But he never withdrew from us on the contrary he was more like a part of this family than you do Usagi. But whoever you chose we are all happy for you."  
  
Shingo: "Dad's right. So are you and Seiya? . . . . .  
  
Usagi: (threw a crumpled napkin to Shingo) "No! . . . . . . Let's just talk about these later, alright?"  
  
The rest of the dinner was quiet. After they ate and cleaned up, all of them went to the living room.  
  
Kenji: "What do you want to talk about Usagi it seem so important?"  
  
Usagi: "Remember the girls and I planned on renting an apartment close by the university?"  
  
Kenji and Ikuko: "Hai."  
  
Usagi: "Well Seiya and his brothers and his cousin bought a mansion nearby the school."  
  
Shingo: "He has a cousin? Is it a girl?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai. But she's too old for you so forget about it."  
  
Shingo: "That's ok, I love older women. How old is she?"  
  
Ikuko: "Be quiet Shingo, please continue Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "They offered us to stay with them at the mansion for free. But we insist on paying for the food. They have ten bedrooms and there's only four of them so they offered us the other rooms. In other words we can save some rent money.  
  
Kenji: "That's a good news."  
  
Usagi: "Is this means yes? I can move in with them?"  
  
Kenji and Ikuko looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  
Usagi: "Just wondering. Why all of a sudden you're both so cool about this especially we're going to move in with some boys?"  
  
Ikuko: "Because you are old enough to make your own decision and we trust you."  
  
Kenji: "And if we hold you back are you going to stop? But there's one advise I want to give you. Just make sure he's going to marry you before you let anything happen."  
  
Ikuko: (hits Kenji on the side) "Stop that Ken! You're giving her ideas."  
  
Kenji: "Are you sure they haven't thought about those things yet?"  
  
Usagi: "Thanks for the reminder dad."  
  
Ikuko: "When are you planning to move?"  
  
Usagi: "Tomorrow at nine in the morning, is that ok?"  
  
Kenji: "That fine. Do you need some help?"  
  
Usagi: "No it's ok, I just need to bring clothes and some personal stuff. But Taiki said you're all welcome to see the place. Also his inviting all of us to have breakfast with them tomorrow."  
  
Ikuko: "Arigato for the invitation."  
  
Shingo: "I'll come too tomorrow to see their cousin. How old is she and what's her name?"  
  
Usagi: "Kou Kakyuu and she is also nineteen. Please don't bug her. Don't embarass yourself."  
  
Shingo: (grinning) "I'll try."  
  
Usagi : "have to start packing and call the other girls to tell them the time we are going to meet. Goodnight Dad, mama." (turning to Shingo with a warm smile) "And Shingo. . . . . . . "  
  
Shingo: (smiling mischievously) "Yah my dear sis?"  
  
Usagi: (rolling her eyes then turned away) "N ~ e ~ v ~ e ~ r ~ ~ m ~ i ~ n ~ d."  
  
After calling all the other girls, Usagi spend the whole night packing her things and telling Luna all that happen the past day and earlier that day.  
  
Luna: "So you and Mamoru are not together anymore? What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibi Usa?"  
  
Usagi: "I already explain that to you, remember? Do you really want me to live the rest of my life with the man I don't love? What about the daughter I'm going to have from the man I really love? She can be Chibi Usa too. She might have a different appearance but still she's coming from me. And you mention about Crystal Tokyo, I have an intuition that it's going to be alright. And you know what else happen to me early today?"  
  
Luna: "What else happen, is it good or bad?"  
  
Usagi: "I think it's good. When the first time I entered the Kou's mansion I felt weird it's like back in Crystal Tokyo but it doesn't look the same. But I feel like I'm home. Oh well, I'm just being silly old me. Just forget what I've said."  
  
Luna: "Are you in love with Seiya?"  
  
Usagi: "You know I ask that question to myself a lot of times. And there is only one answer that I came up with."  
  
Usagi picked up Luna and began to dance around her room.  
  
Usagi: "Yes! Yes! Yes Luna I love him so much. I really do love him with all my heart, body, and soul. Wheeeeeeeeeee! I LOVEYOU SEIYA KOU! Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..."  
  
But then Usagi abruptly stopped dancing. She sat down on her bed and let go of the poor dizy cat out from her arms. Her face that was full of happiness before was now covered with a sad and painful expression.  
  
Luna: "What happen Usagi? Why the sudden change?"  
  
Usagi: "What if he doesn't love me?"  
  
Luna: "Why did you say that?"  
  
Usagi: "Because when we were together it seems like I'm not there. And he called me Usagi."  
  
Luna: "That's not unusual, that is your name."  
  
Usagi: "Yes, but he used to call me odango and I love it. Every time I hear him say that my heart starts doing a somersault, butterflies in my stomach, giving me shivers all over. Everything Luna, I feel everything. I never felt this way before for anybody even Mamoru. And now I feel like I'm losing him. Oh, Luna what should I do?"  
  
Luna: "Stop worrying about that. Tomorrow your gonna live with them and you will see Seiya everyday, from dawn 'til dusk. Soon you'll find out how he really feels about you."  
  
Usagi: "I guess you're right Luna. I will see my love tomorrow. Goodnight Luna and Arigato for being here with me."  
  
Luna: "Irashai princess, and goodnight. (Luna's thoughts) 'Soon my dear Princess Serenity you will get the happiness that you deserve.' 


	8. Chapter VII Settling Down

Hi, I'm here again. Same routine, I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON! I'M JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS NAME!   
And this is my fiction, that means I made it up, not a true story, a fake story. So that means I can make the characters do whatever I want them to do. Got it!.............-_-' Sorry I kind a lost it there. Just sit back, relax and enjoy my FAKE STORY.  
  
SOMEWHERE DOWN THE ROAD  
CHAPTER 7 Settling Down  
  
Early in the morning at the mansion of the Three Lights the scene became like a dormitory full of young ladies with their parents and guardians checking the whole place. Haruka also dropped off Hotaru early that morning. And once again the amazing Taiki managed to call a restaurant to cater breakfast meal early in the morning in a short notice. The Three Lights and the rest of the guest ate their breakfast buffet style. When everyone was done stuffing themselves, all of them got together at the backyard by the playground to enjoy the scenery. Each family or family member of the scouts were happily chatting with the other families and the Three Lights except for one person.  
  
Makoto: "Excuse me everyone I need to get something in my bedroom."  
  
Kakyuu and Hotaru noticed the sadness across Makoto's face. Before Makoto could stand up and walk away. . .  
  
Kakyuu: "Mako can I come with you?"  
  
Hotaru: "Me too, can I tag along with you?'  
  
Makoto: "Sure, lets go."  
  
The three went inside the mansion and went up in Makoto's room. While downstairs by the playground. . .  
  
Aunt Michiko: "Ok Minako, I want you to behave yourself. Always come home early not early in the morning. Don't give your friends any problems. When the school starts don't skip classes. Wake up early. And don't forget to visit me. Your late father told me to take care of you and your mother in England trusted me to care for you here. So please don't forget everything I said.  
  
Yaten pop-up behind Minako putting his arm around her shoulder and hold her tightly. Yaten gave his cutest smile to Minako's aunt.  
  
Yaten: "Don't worry Aunt Michiko I'll take good care of her."  
  
Aunt Michiko: "Am I hearing you correct? You're calling me aunt. You used to call me Miss Aino now aunt. Are you feeling fine?" (she gave Yaten a funny look) "Should I get scared for Minako Mr. Kou?"  
  
Yaten: (with a puppy dog eyes expression and a combination of whimpering sound) "Why is everyone keep on telling me that? I am a very nice person."  
  
Minako: (mumbling) "Maybe when you're sleeping."  
  
Yaten: "I heard that."  
  
Manako: "Oh, so you're not totally deaf after all."  
  
Yaten: (trying to bite his own tongue he thought) 'Calm down Yaten, this is Mina the love of your life. Be patient, be very very patient.' (he smiled once again to Minako) "Yes, Mina anything you say."  
  
Taiki overheard what Minako's aunt told Yaten and Yaten's utterance of his hurt feelings. He then quickly whispered on Yaten's ear.  
  
Taiki: "Because they can all see you're one horny dog." (after that he turned around and left)  
  
Yaten: (yelling after Taiki) "I'll get you later Taiki!"  
  
Minako: (noticing Yaten's arm around her she quickly brushed it off) "Will you please keep your touchy hand to yourself Yaten. Don't worry Aunt Michiko I can take care of myself." (looking at Yaten's face) "Especially I don't need somebody to take care of me. I have Artemis.  
  
Aunt Michiko: (looking at Artemis on the floor next to Minako) "But he is just a cat."  
  
Minako: (still looking at Yaten) "But a very brave cat ready to use his sharp as a razor claws if somebody's thinking of taking advantage of me!"  
  
Yaten: "Why are you looking at me like that? And why are you mad?"  
  
Minako: "Can't you tell why?"  
  
Yaten: "Ok , I give up."  
  
Minako: "That's the first."  
  
Yaten: "I'm not gonna utter one more word."  
  
Minako: "Well fine by me."  
  
Yaten: "Good." Minako: "Good."  
  
Then the two turned away from each other. Aunt Michiko was left standing by herself in surprise.  
  
Aunt Michiko: "What was that all about?"  
  
Usagi: (coming from the side) "They're been doing that a lot lately. But don't worry Aunt Michiko they're gonna get a long just fine you'll see."  
  
Aunt Michiko: "I hope you're right Usagi."  
  
At the other end of the playground Taiki is happily conversing with Ami and Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother.  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "Ami told me that you're the one who bought this place Taiki."  
  
Taiki: "Hai, Dr. Mizuno but with the help of my brothers', my cousin's, and my own savings."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "Don't call me Dr. Mizuno just call me mom."  
  
By this time Ami and Taiki blushed in crimson.  
  
Ami: "What?! Why?! But we're no. . ."  
  
Taiki: (locking Ami in his arms) "It will be my honor to call you mom."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "I knew you are meant for each other. Even when you went home for three years I know one day you'll come back for Ami." (holding Ami's hand) "Oh Ami, I'm so happy for you. You found a smart and responsible man. And not to mention a great singer too."  
  
Ami: "But mom, I wan . . . .  
  
Taiki: "Ami wants to tell you that I'm not that great."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "But you are son, you are."  
  
All of a sudden they heard a beeping sound.  
  
Dr.Mizuno: :Excuse me I need to take this call."  
  
Dr. Mizuno walked away for the meantime. Still locked in Taiki's embrace, Ami turned around to face him.  
  
Ami: "And what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Taiki: "Enjoying holding you inside my arms?"  
  
When Ami realized that she was still in Taiki's arms she blushed again and tried to free herself from him, but Taiki doesn't want to let her go.  
  
Ami: " Aren't you gonna let me go?" Taiki: "No, I like it like this."  
  
Ami: "Why are you giving the wrong impression to my mother?"  
  
Taiki: "Do you really want to blow her bubbles? Didn't you see how happy she was to see us together?"  
  
Ami: "Yes, but . . . ."  
  
Taiki: "We'll talk about this later, here she comes."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "I'm sorry kids I need to go, they need me in the hospital. Taiki take good care of Ami, do you hear?"  
  
Taiki: "You can count on me mom I'll guard her with my life."  
  
Taiki grinned at Ami while Ami gave him a very odd look.  
  
Dr. Mizuno gave each of them a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "Take care of him, ok? I love you Ami."  
  
Ami: (kissed her mother) "Uh - ha. I love you too mom."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "Take care Taiki, I love you son."  
  
Taiki: "I love you too mom."  
  
Dr. Mizuno: "Say goodbye to the other for me,please. And see you later."  
  
Taiki and Ami: "Goodbye mom."  
  
Not too far from the scene Seiya and Usagi witnessed everything and they gave each other a high five.  
  
Seiya: "Score ten points for Taiki. Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..."  
  
Usagi: "You go Ami. I wonder when is the wedding? Hee...hee...hee...hee...hee..."  
  
Seiya: "Let's ask them later."  
  
Kenji came up behind Seiya and Usagi. He started to pat Seiya on the back shoulder.  
  
Kenji: "It's good to have you back my son."  
  
Usagi's thoughts: 'Eeeeeeeeeek! Son?!'  
  
Shingo:(doing a secret handshake with Seiya) "Nice to see you again bro."  
  
Usagi's thoughts: 'Aaaaaaaaaaah! Bro?!'  
  
Ikuko: (hugging Seiya) "We miss you so much."  
  
Usagi's thoughts: 'Thank goodness mama's acting normal.'  
  
Ikuko: "Especially Usagi, she misses you so much almost every morning she's dreaming about you saying your name. . . "  
  
Usagi's thoughts: 'Noooooooooooooo! Oooooooops to late!'  
  
Usagi tried to covered her mother's mouth.  
  
Usagi: "To much info mama better stop. He...he...he...he...he..."  
  
She then let go of her mother's mouth.  
  
Ikuko: "Gomen nasai."  
  
Kenji: "Arigato Seiya for letting them stay here and inviting us to see your place."  
  
Seiya: "You are welcome sir, I always feel like I'm a part of your family."  
  
Shingo: "Cool! So can I stay here too?"  
  
Usagi: "IIE! You can't."  
  
Shingo: "And why not? Maybe you're planning to do something to Seiya and you don't want me to see it. Huh?"  
  
Usagi: (slaps Shingo behind the head) "IIE, BAKA! It's because you're still in high school and this is far away from your school."  
  
Seiya was blushing profusely upon hearing all the teasing between Usagi and Shingo.  
  
Shingo: "It's ok I don't mind commuting for one hour."  
  
Seiya: "You're always welcome to visit here my brother."  
  
Shingo: "Arigato my brother."  
  
Usagi: (slapping her forehead) "Geez, am I missing something here?"  
  
Ikuko: "Now that everything was settled we have to go Usagi, Seiya. I have a lot of things to do at home."  
  
Kenji: "Don't forget to visit us son maybe we can have a one on one match of basketball."  
  
Seiya: " Yes sir, I'll remember that."  
  
Shingo: "Ne, Seiya don't forget to lock your door at night Usagi might come in and . . . ."  
  
Usagi punches Shingo on the side. Shingo starts to run away laughing followed by an angry Usagi.  
  
Usagi: "SHINGO COME BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. When all of these were happening, not to far Rei, Yucchiro and Rei's grandfather were talking about the things that should get done in the temple. Rei as usual talking to her grandfather and Yucchiro in a very demanding tone of voice, as a matter of fact she's almost yelling. This made the others to look at them.  
  
Rei: "Grandpa don't forget to take your medicine everyday. Don't hire anymore strangers to work in the temple. You already have Yucchiro. And don't scare all the girls that comes to the temple. Do you understand?"  
  
Grandpa: "Rei you're treating me like a child I know what I'm doing."  
  
Rei: (facing Yucchiro) "And you, don't give in to all the silly things that grandpa wants to do. Don't be so lazy. Always keep the temple clean. It's embarassing if other people going to see a dirty temple."  
  
With this kind of treatment from Rei in front of their friends made Yucchiro felt small. Until something happen, Yucchiro snapped he reach the end of his rope. He's been very patient from Rei's nasty attitude towards him since the first time he saw and fell in love with her. Yucchiro briskly grabbed Rei by the shoulders and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss on the mouth. This made everyone hold their own breath. After a minute Yucchiro broke the kiss and . . .  
  
Yucchiro: "I'm so sorry Rei. You know that I don't need to work at the temple. You know that I'm also well off with my life. But why do you think I stick around even if you keep on throwing crap on my face every single day? It's because I love you since the day I first saw you, five years ago until today and I will love you for the rest of my life. Don't worry about grandpa I'll take care of him and also the temple while you're gone. Goodbye Rei. Let's go Grandpa."  
  
Grandpa: "So you finally got a back bone. Good for you my boy, good for you."  
  
Yucchiro: "Arigato Grandpa."  
  
Rei was paralyzed on the ground that she was standing after the kissed and Yucchiro's speech. Yucchiro and Grandpa started to go to the front lawn but before they could get far away Rei called out.  
  
Rei: "Yucchiro wait! Don't go!"  
  
Yucchiro turned around and saw Rei running to him. He shut his eyes real tight and waited for the impact of Rei's hand across his face. But instead of pain he felt pleasure spread all over him. Rei returned his deep passionate kiss on his mouth. Rei broke the kiss. Yucchiro opened his eyes and look intently into Rei's lavander eyes.  
  
Yucchiro: "What was that for?"  
  
Rei: "Are you really this clueless or what? I love you too knucklehead. I'm sorry I hurt you I'll try my best to control this sharp tongue of mine from now on. And I'll come home every weekend to help at the temple, also to spend every minute that I can have with you. I love you so much Yucchiro."  
  
After this they kissed again. They pulled away from each other when they noticed the other people around them.  
  
Inside the mansion up in Makoto's bedroom three ladies were having their own little chat.   
  
Kakyuu: "Mako why do have a gloomy face? What is wrong? You don't like you're bedroom?"  
  
Makoto: "Oh, no Kakyuu. The room is great it just that I miss my late parents particularly when there are gatherings like this."  
  
Hotaru: "Don't be sad Mako. We're here for you."  
  
Kakyuu: "I feel the same way too. I miss my mother and father. And when that happens I just think about my cousins the starlights and my new friends which are all of you."  
  
Makoto: "Thank you kakyuu, Taru for cheering me up."  
  
Kakyuu and Hotaru helped Makoto to unpacked. And after a while. . .  
  
Makoto: "I wish Kakasui is here. I miss him so much."  
  
Kakyuu: "Who is Kakasui?"  
  
Hotaru: "He is Makoto's fiance."  
  
Kakyuu: "Why didn't you invite him today?"  
  
Makoto: "Because he teaches yoga and martial arts in a camp, he does that every summer."  
  
All of a sudden they heard Hotaru laughing so hard in the corner.  
  
Kakyuu: "What happen? What is so funny?"  
  
Hotaru: "I just remember Kakasui's bald head and Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's long hair. Maybe we should ask them to cut it off and make a wig for Kakasui."  
  
Makoto: "Oh Taru , you and your crazy ideas. He can grow hair if he wants to but he rather have a bald head. He said it was less maintenance."  
  
Kakyuu: "If you think about it that's true. When he take a bath he doesn't need to shampoo, dry any hair or comb in the morning when he wakes-up. Maybe I should shave my head too."  
  
Hotaru:(laughing harder) "Yes, I can imagine you Kakyuu without a hair. You look so weird."  
  
Kakyuu walked by the balcony facing the backyard. And saw what was happening downstairs.  
  
Kakyuu: "Hey girls come here, look. We have a new love birds in the group. Let us go down and congratulate them."  
  
Makoto: "I knew it that one of these days those to will going to get together. Ohhhh! How sweet."  
  
Hotaru: "Let's go I think Haruka papa and Michiru mama is coming soon to pick me up also."   
  
When all the guest left, the Three Lights went to the recording studio to record their first comeback single. The rest of the girls decided to go for more furniture shopping. 


	9. Chapter VIII Get Together

Hello Friends r u ready 4 another 1 ? Very well then, on with d story.  
I don't own SailorMoon I'm just a trying hard so called writer. So don't sue meeh plz.  
  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 8 Get Together  
  
  
Taiki, Seiya and Yaten had finished recording their first comeback single. Now they're hanging around by the lunch area of the studio.  
  
Seiya: "I can believe we are going to have our first concert at the end of this month and that is Usagi's birthday. Don't you think this is too fast Taiki? We just got back."  
  
Taiki: "Our manager said the sooner the better while we're still hot in the public eye."  
  
Yaten: "I can't wait till Minako hear about this, I'm sure she will drool after me again just like before."  
  
Taiki: "That's what you think maybe you're losing your touche."  
  
Yaten: "No way, just look at me. The more I get older the more my sex appeal get stronger. I'm just like the finest aged wine."  
  
Seiya: "I think what you mean is aged cheese as in blue cheese."  
  
Taiki: " And take it easy Yaten you might blow us away with your hot air."  
  
Seiya: "Hooooooooooo! Taiki did you feel that? Hurricane Yaten's here."  
  
Yaten: "Fools! You're both jealous." (facing Seiya) "Look at yourself, you always look miserable that's one more reason why you can't have Usagi. And you Mr. Smarty Pants (facing Taiki) don't you make me start."  
  
Taiki: " I already have my dream girl around my arm. Didn't you see us this morning?"  
  
Yaten: "Yah, because you forced her and caught her by surprised. You think I didn't see that."  
  
Seiya: "Hey, from where we are standing right now it looks like we are on the same boat."  
  
Yaten: "We're not on the same boat we're inside the lunch room."  
  
Taiki: "HA! Ha!Very funny Yaten. That's enough we are all losers but the Kou family doesn't acknowledge the word lose but for now let's not think about that we have to buy our music instuments so we can practice at home."  
  
In the mall there were six ladies taking their sweet time shopping. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were at the clothes dept., Ami and Kakyuu were at the jewelry section while Usagi was at the furniture place trying to decide what to buy.  
  
Usagi thinking out loud to herself: "Why did I get stuck doing this by myself?"  
  
???: "Maybe they thought you have good taste of style that's why they put you in charge. Do you need some help beautiful?"  
  
And when Usagi turned around she saw Seiya's face in front of her own face nearly an inch apart. She can feel the warm and smell the sweet breath of Seiya. For a while the two just stood there looking at each others eyes. And each moment had past their breathing seems to get shorter up to the point where Usagi's knees became wobbly and gave its way. She almost fell down but Seiya caught her quickly in his arms. When Usagi looked up at him the tip of their noses brushed together. They both felt a warm electricity run through their bodies, both of them turned deep red at the same time.  
  
Seiya: "Still being a klutz, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "No, its because of these stupid shoes."  
  
Much to Usagi's disappointment Seiya stepped back a little from her, looking at her shoes.  
  
Seiya: "How did the shoes made you fall? You're wearing a tennis shoes and the sole is not high."  
  
Usagi: "I don't know it just made me fall."  
  
Seiya: "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Usagi: "No, do you want people to stare at us?"  
  
Seiya: "I don't mind. I'm proud to be with a beautiful woman like you Usagi."  
  
Usagi blushed in deep crimson after Seiya's compliment. When she tried to walk away her knees felt like jello and fell down again. But Seiya was quick to catch her for the second time. So he stayed with Usagi holding her in his embrace.  
  
Seiya: "I better stay with you. Where are the others? Why are you all alone?"  
  
Usagi: "They're all here somewhere. They told me that if I'm gonna take interior designing I need to practice that is why I'm by myself."  
  
Seiya: "How will you pay for all of the things that you're going to buy?"  
  
Usagi: "Kakyuu said call her on the cell phone when I'm ready to pay. How about you, I thought you have a recording session. What are you doing here?"  
  
Seiya: "Hai, we did. We got off early then we decided to go buy some music instruments so we can practice at home. Probably Taiki and Yaten are already home waiting for the delivery. I wanted to take a stroll around the mall then I saw you by the window and here I am.  
  
Usagi: "I'm glad that you 're here, now you can help me go shopping."  
  
Usagi and Seiya picked some living room furnitures, office furniture for their mini library, garden set and finally they were looking at some matching towels, shower curtains, and bathroom accessories.  
  
Usagi: "What do think about this towels and shower curtain for your bathroom? Do you want the navy blue one or the burgundy one."  
  
Seiya: "Whatever you want I'll let you decide."  
  
Usagi: "Alright, I choose the burgundy. How about some bed sheets and pillow cases?"  
  
???: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaay! That is so romantic!"  
  
???: "That is so kawaii shopping some bedroom stuff. I wish someone will go shopping with me and look for some matching bedsheets and towels."   
  
Ami and Kakyuu came behind the two and start giggling.  
  
Ami: "Ooooooooooooh! What's going on here? Did something happen that we didn't know?"  
  
Seiya: "Nothing Ami I'm just helping Usagi, well now that you two are here I should go now. See you at home Usagi, Ami, Kakyuu.Goodbye.  
  
Seiya ruffled Kakyuu's hair like a little girl before he left. As soon as Seiya was gone Usagi's mood changed.Ami and Kakyuu noticed this.  
  
Ami: "So did you tell him?"  
  
Usagi: "Ami we're in the mall I can't tell him here."  
  
Ami: "But you two were so close together so I thought."  
  
Kakyuu: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ami: "Should I tell her Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "Go ahead you already spilled some beans so why don't you just squeeze it all out."  
  
Ami: (facing Kakyuu) "She is just in love with your cousin starlight Kou Seiya that all."  
  
Kakyuu: (hugging Usagi) "Oh, I'm so happy to hear that. But what about your boyfriend. What is his name again?"  
  
Usagi: "His name is Mamoru. We broke up before you all came back."  
  
Kakyuu: "I'm sorry to hear that. Is it because of Seiya?"  
  
Usagi: "Part of it but we fell out of love long time ago. So now we are both free and waiting for the right person to come."  
  
Kakyuu: "So when are you going to tell Seiya?"  
  
Usagi: "What?! I'm not going to tell Seiya anything. He should pursue me. Girls shouldn't be running after boys."  
  
Ami: "Since when you became so conservative? You're not an old fashioned gal."  
  
Usagi: (thinking seriously for a short time) "I guess when I felt true love?"  
  
Kakyuu: "I'll tell him then."  
  
Usagi: "No Kakyuu, promise me you will not tell him, please. I want him to do it on his own if he really loves me."  
  
Ami: "Hmmm, I wonder how long can you wait?   
  
Usagi: "Hey Ames are you forgetting our deal?"  
  
Kakyuu: "What deal?"  
  
Usagi: "We made a deal that if she tell Taiki her love for him I'll tell mine to Seiya."  
  
Kakyuu: "So what are you waiting for Ames? Tell Taiki."  
  
Ami: "Ha? ummmm. . . I guess I'm like Usagi too. hee. . . hee. . . hee. . . hee. . . "  
  
Kakyuu: "You two are wimps. If I were the two of you and I found my true love, I'll follow him at home and jump on him and tell him in my most seducing voice, I luv yah babe. I'll spread my arms open for him and tell him take me now!. Then we will make love passionately the whole night till the next day."  
  
Kakyuu was saying these words with a matching exaggerated movements. Till somebody from behind her spoke in a deep but soothing voice. Usagi and Ami started to laugh when they saw Kakyuu blushed for the first time in a deepest red that no one ever seen before.  
  
???: "Hi, I assume you are Princess Kakyuu base on Usagi's description. And whoever is going to be your true love is one lucky man."  
  
Kakyuu turned around and tried to compose herself and act like a royalty but she still can't hide her red face.  
  
Kakyuu: "And I assume you are the Prince of Earth."  
  
Mamoru: "Used to be but now I just considered myself as a regular person. I like it better this way. By the way I'm Chiba Mamoru or just Mamoru and I'm very honored to meet you Princess." (he kissed her hand)  
  
Kakyuu: "Just call me Kakyuu, Kou Kakyuu and I'm very pleased to meet you Mamoru. How long have you been standing behind me?"  
  
Mamoru: "Long enough but don't worry I know you're just kidding."   
  
Usagi and Ami looked at each other and cleared their throats. This broke the little get together of Mamoru and Kakyuu.  
  
Usagi: "What are you doing here Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru: "I bought some books from the other store. When I passed by I heard you ladies laughing and the koumou-Hime caught my attention." (he looked at Kakyuu)  
  
Ami: "So where are you up to now?"  
  
Mamoru: "Nowhere, if you all don't mind I would like to hang around with you girls."  
  
Usagi: "Are you sure Mamoru? You don't have to read your book or work today? Do you feel ok? I know you don't like to go shopping especially with a bunch of giggling girls."  
  
Ami: "We're warning you, so run while you still can. We're not finish with our shopping and we have to meet the other girls later."  
  
Mamoru: "That's ok I have nothing to do."  
  
The three ladies and Mamoru met with Minako, Rei, and Makoto then shop for three more hours. Before they headed back home Mamoru invited all the ladies to dine out. Guess who's broke after that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't know if I'm right but koumou means red hair.  
To all the readers of this fic I'm going to ask all of you a favor. I want you to listen to the music of NO DOUBT titled HEY BABY while you're reading Chapter IX. Till then my friends I bid you farewell for now. 


	10. Chapter IX Having Fun?

Konnichiwa minna. Howd' u all doin? Hope u all feelin' great. Well, did you find the music that I told you all to listen? Coz it's more fun if you know the sound of the music, it's really cool. ur going to enjoy more reading this chapter if you're listening to it, trust me.  
SailorMoon doesn't belong to me or any of the characters even the music that I used in this chap. It belongs to the group name No Doubt titled Hey Baby.  
  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 9 Having Fun?  
  
It was ten o'clock at night when the group of young ladies entered the quiet mansion. They all went to the empty living room to put down all of their shopping bags. Some of them sat down and some laid down on the hard marble floor.  
  
Minako: "When are we gonna have the couches? My butt hurts sitting on this hard floor."  
  
Usagi: "Starting tomorrow Princess Minako your royal butt will sit on a very soft couch."  
  
Minako: "Doumoarigatou Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Minako was doing her courtesy bow in front of Usagi while saying these. Usagi grab a throw pillow from the shopping bag and threw it to Minako. Minako got hit straight on the face which also made her fall down.  
  
Minako: "Hey that is so mean, what gives?  
  
Usagi: "Because I don't want you calling me queen I don't know if that will happen. Hey, did anybody notice how quiet in here. I wonder where are the boys? I hope they already ate, we forgot to buy them something to eat."  
  
Kakyuu: "Don't worry about those three knowing them, they already ate before we did. Particularly Seiya's bottomless pit stomach. That man is always hungry. Sometimes you'll wonder where he put all the food that he eats he never gain weight.  
  
Rei: "But nobody can beat Usagi when it comes to food and we know where she all put it. It goes all the way down to her butt."  
  
Usagi: "Be quiet Rei, it's not funny. You're just jealous I have a shapely figure."  
  
Minako: "With Yaten constant complain, I'm sure they already ordered some food to make him stop from his rant. And I bet he's snoring his ass off taking his beauty sleep."  
  
Ami: "I bet Taiki is still up reading some books."  
  
Kakyuu: "Oooooooh! Ami knows what Taiki likes to do. Do you want to go up in his room and snuggle beside him just like what you two did this morning?(Kakyuu started to sing) So this is love m m m...So this is love..."  
  
Ami turned red with all Kakyuu's teasing but she can't help herself from laughing. She pinched Kakyuu on the side to make her stop and thought of a wise come back to Kakyuu.  
  
Ami: "And how about you? This was the first time I saw Mamoru flirting in front of everyone and it was with you. Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha.."  
  
Makoto: "Yeah, what's up with that? Are we missing something?"  
  
Minako: "Aren't you jealous Usagi?"  
  
Rei: "And this is the first time he treated us out to eat. He is very tight when it comes to money, you know?"  
  
Usagi: "Well, that is very simple we broke up and he is trying to impress Kakyuu. I think he got hit by cupids arrow. Mina you should know about these you're the goddess of love."  
  
The other three girls mouth hit the floor. Usagi let Ami explained everything.  
  
Usagi: "Promise me all of you not to utter any word to Seiya about this. Time will tell when we are going to be together."  
  
Minna in unison: "Hai, we promise."  
  
Makoto: "Alright, change of topic. Who is not tired?"  
  
Everyone in the room raise up their hands and they started to laugh.  
  
Makoto: "I feel like I wanted to sing. How about you girls?"  
  
Minako: "Me too, let's go to the karaoke bar down the corner block."  
  
Ami: "Don't you think it's way too late to go out?"  
  
Rei: "Hai, why don't we just go to the music hall and listen to some cool music on the radio."  
  
Usagi: "Or better yet let sing some cool songs ourselves. I bought this song book at the mall and we can use it."  
  
Minako: "What? No music just us singing. Isn't it that's kinda dull?"  
  
Usagi: "Don't worry about music. We can play some ourselves."  
  
Rei: "How are we going to do that? With our armpits sound or whistling?"  
  
Usagi: "No crazy girl. We're gonna borrow Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's musical instrument. Seiya said they bought some so it should be in the music hall. Kakyuu do you think they are going to get mad if we use it?"  
  
Kakyuu: "I don't think so if you're not gonna break it."  
  
Usagi: "Then it settled. Kakyuu you are gonna sing with us too. Ok?"  
  
Kakyuu: "No it's fine. I don't have a nice singing voice only my cousins who have the talent for it."  
  
Makoto: "And so are we but that didn't stop us. We like music so much that we don't care if music do not like us."  
  
Kakyuu: "Ok you convinced me but I don't know your music here."  
  
Usagi: "No problem I'll give you a copy if we can make some copy of the song book."  
  
Kakyuu: "I think I can help you with that. I'll use Taiki's copying machine in the study room."  
  
The five girls went ahead in the music hall. The music hall has a small stage at the front where all the new musical instrument were set up. Complete with the most updated sound system. The room has seats that can accommodate one hundred people. After five minutes of browsing around the stage Kakyuu entered the room with the copies of the music.  
  
Ami: "There's only six of us, why did you copied twelve?"  
  
Kakyuu: (feeling sheepish) "I thought I can make it work but the machine went wacko on me. At least I made some copies and the more the better."  
  
They passed on the music sheets to one another and left the other six copies at the back seat of the hall."  
  
Minako: "Look at these instuments, these are the best brand. Oh, I can't wait to play the electric Keyboard."  
  
Makoto: "Yeah, and look at these drums it's so out of this world."  
  
Ami: "I will play the guitar."  
  
Rei: "Ok I'll get the electric one." (She played it a little) "This is just perfect."  
  
Kakyuu: "I'll play the grand piano."  
  
Usagi: (whinning) "How about me? There's nothing for me to play?"  
  
Minna in unison: "You sing."  
  
Usagi:(sound excited) "Ok, I'll be your lead singer. Ooooh, this is so cool I can be like Seiya. I wish they're here to see us.  
  
But what Usagi and the other girls didn't know the three men were at the far dark corner of the room. They were resting after a long practice when the women came in.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki tried their best to hold their laughter. Yaten got three copies of the music sheets from the seat when the other girls were not looking then gave it to Seiya and Taiki to look over it.  
  
Usagi trying to act like a professional singer, she started to talked on the microphone.  
  
Usagi: "Are you ready girls?!"  
  
Minna: "Hai!"  
  
Usagi: "Are you ready to have some fun?!"  
  
Minna: "Hai! Whooooooooooo!"  
  
At the dark corner of the room.  
  
Yaten: "Hey Seiya, are you nervous to hear your little woman sing? I know my Minako she have the most angelic voice that I ever heard."  
  
Seiya: "A little nervous I never hear her sing seriously."  
  
Taiki: "Will you two be quiet they might hear us."  
  
Back on stage.  
  
Usagi: "A one, a two, a one two three. . ."  
  
Everyone started to play their instruments and Usagi begun to sing. The three young men's eyes went wide when they heard the ladies played their song. It was beautiful and perfect in harmony that they ever heard as a matter of fact they enjoyed more listening to the girls than to their own music. This impressed Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki.  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Girls say, boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, baby"  
  
Usagi: "I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys like a fly on the wall * With my secret eyes takin' it in * Try to be feminine with my make up bag watchin' all the sin misfit * I sit lit up, wicked everybody else surrounded by the girls with the tank tops and the flirty ways * I'm just sippin' on chamomile * Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal * With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom and went to my high school * All the boys says"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Girls say, girls say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey * Hey baby, baby * Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Boys say, boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "All the boys get the girls in the back * I'm the one they feed upon give a bit a star is born * And if you hide enough you'll get the pass * And you can tell your friends how you made it back * No matter what they say I'm still the same * Somehow everybody knows my name * And all the girls wanna get with the boys and the boys really like it * All the boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Girls say, girls say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey * Hey baby, baby * Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Boys say, boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "All the boys get the girls in the back"  
  
Taiki, Seiya, Yaten: "(Bounty Killer) Check it out * It's Bounty Killer and No Doubt * Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy * Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies (that's right) * There is no need to be actin' shady * Come on baby * Hey hey baby * Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy * Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies (Ya man) * There is no need to be actin' shady * Come on baby * Hey hey baby * When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me * Got me off the hook and nothin' else * Don't phase me can you be my one * And only sunshine lady if no, maybe, hey baby."  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Now by this time the three boys made themselves known to the others. They sang with them on stage. Even if the other got surprised nobody stop playing the music, they continued playing and singing.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Usagi: "I'm just sippin' on chamomile * Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal * With a stanger in my face who says he knows my mom * And went to my high school"  
  
Minna: (That's right)  
  
Usagi: "All the boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Girls say, girls say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey * Hey baby, baby * Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Usagi: "Boys say, boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Taiki, Seiya, Yaten: "Can you be my one and only sunshine lady?"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey (Baby, baby)"  
  
Usagi: "Girls say, girls say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Taiki, Seiya, Yaten: "When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Minna: "Baby, baby"  
  
Usagi: "Boys say, boys say"  
  
Minako, Ami, Kakyuu, Rei, Makoto: "Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
After they finished the song the three boys gave a loud cheer and clap for the girls and congratulated them for the job well done.  
  
Seiya: "Having fun girls? You all sound terrific."  
  
Usagi: "We hope you three are not mad. We really like to go to the karaoke bar but it got late."  
  
Yaten: "No need for apology. Whatever we have here you are all welcome to use it. Especially you Mina dear."  
  
Minako: "Thank you but don't call me dear."  
  
Seiya: "Usagi I didn't know that you can sing so beautifully."  
  
Usagi: " I do?"   
  
Seiya: "Yes you do. You have a very sweet voice."  
  
Usagi: "Doumoarigatou for an uplifting compliment."  
  
Taiki: "You play the guitar real good Ami. I didn't know you can play one."  
  
Ami: "I guess there are more things about me that you didn't know then."  
  
Taiki: "And I intended to know you more."  
  
Kakyuu: "We should do this more often, it was really fun."  
  
Makoto: "We only do this whenever we get bored."  
  
Kakyuu : "Very well then get bored more often."  
  
After what kakyuu had said everybody laughed.  
  
Rei: "I really have a blast tonight but it's way to late I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight minna."  
  
The rest of the girls followed Rei off the stage and walked towards the door then Usagi turned around and she run back to Seiya who was still on the stage with Taiki and Yaten. Usagi gave a quick hug and a kiss on Seiya's cheek.  
  
Usagi: "Thank you again and sweet dreams my dear Seiya. Goodnight Yaten, Taiki see you in the morning."  
  
And with that Usagi quickly run out of the room to follow the others and shut the door behind her. Taiki and Yaten was speechless for a while, they can't believe what they saw. Seiya was still touching the cheek that Usagi kissed.  
  
Yaten: "What was that all about?"  
  
Taiki: "Are you two together now?"  
  
Seiya: "No, I think she is just thanking me for the compliment and for spending time with her at mall this afternoon."  
  
On the other side of the door Usagi was still leaning on it and thinking to herself.  
  
Usagi's thoughts: 'I love you very much Seiya. When are you gonna tell me that you felt the same way as I do? I don't know how long I can wait for you my love.'  
  
After that she went to her bedroom and turned in for the night.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So what do you think people? I just found the music suitable to the love/hate relationship of the characters. And it's another way to impressed the handsome Three Lights,don't yah think? 


	11. Chapter X Feelings Revealed

Hi You... Hm?... Yes, you... I'm sorry if I didn't satisfy you all from the last chapter I made. I'll try to make this one good.  
I wish SailorMoon's mine and most of all Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki's character BUT unfortunately not mine just borrowing.  
So no suing the pretty old meeh. K?  
  
PG-13  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 10 Feelings Revealed  
  
Early Saturday morning the mansion was already filled by delicious aroma of breakfast. Makoto and Rei were the first one to wake up. Followed by Kakyuu, Taiki, Seiya, Minako, Yaten and Usagi.  
  
Rei: (feeling Usagi's forehead with the back of her hand) "Oh my, Usagi are you sick?"  
  
Usagi: (brushing off Rei's hand from her forehead) "I feel fine. What are you talking about?"  
  
Minako: (setting the plates, and drinking glasses) "She's talking about you waking up earlier than you usually do."  
  
Rei: (helping Minako setting the tea cups, silverwares and napkins) "It's not normal to see you up this early on a Saturday morning."  
  
Usagi: (sitting down next to Seiya) "What is wrong about trying to be responsible?"  
  
Seiya: (reading the sports section of the newspaper and drinking his hot chocolate milk) "Come on guys give Usagi a break she's trying her best to be responsible."  
  
Usagi: (smiling and batting her eyes prettily to Seiya) "Thank you Seiya for defending me." (then she put her head on his shoulder)  
  
Seiya: "Anytime odango... Oh, I'm sorry I mean Usagi..."  
  
Usagi was ecstatic from what she heard coming out of Seiya's mouth she abruptly lift up her head and looked at him with a wide smile. For her it sounded like a love song to hear him say that again.  
  
Usagi: "Don't be sorry. I've been waiting for you to call me that again. I love it when you call me that, please don't change."  
  
Seiya: "Honto? You used to hate it and from what I remember before you told me only Mamoru can call you that."  
  
Usagi: " Just like what you said " I u s e d to". Got it?"  
  
Seiya: "Alright odango whatever you want, I'm here to grant your every wish?" (Seiya's thoughts) 'Is she coming on to me?... Nah! I'm just seeing things. I wish I can feel the warmth of her body against mine and taste her luscious lips. Aaah! odango what are you doing to me?'  
  
Usagi: "Great." (she put back her head on Seiya's shoulder) Usagi's thoughts: 'Ummm Seiya your scent makes my hormones go crazy. I wish you can take me right here, right now. Aaah! Sei what are you doing to me?'  
  
Seiya and Usagi gave out a big sigh at the same time. Kakyuu who was sitting across the two was watching them intently.  
  
Kakyuu: "What was the big sigh for?"  
  
The two looked at each other nervously and then to Kakyuu.  
  
Seiya and Usagi in unison: "Nothing" (they sat up straight from their chair)  
  
Usagi: "By the way Rei I thought you are going back to the shrine today?"  
  
Rei: "I'm leaving tonight. Yucchiro begged me not to come home early."  
  
Usagi: "Why did he asked you to come home later?"  
  
Rei: "I honestly don't know. But if he wants to live longer he better have a good reason for it."  
  
Usagi: "Well, whatever plan Yucchiro had in his mind I wish you good luck Rei and may Yucchiro live longer."  
  
Makoto:(coming out from the kitchen with some food) "You can say that again. I think we should pray for Yucchiro's safety."  
  
Rei: "Hey! I'm not that bad. Am I?"  
  
Minna: "H A I !"  
  
Rei: " Ok, ok I get it people. I'll be gentle."  
  
Yaten sat down next to Minako putting his head down on her shoulder.  
  
Yaten: "Mina sweet tart my head hurts. Will you kiss away the pain for me?"  
  
Minako: (shoving away Yaten's head from her shoulder) "Kiss it yourself."  
  
Yaten: "How can I kiss my own head?"  
  
Minako: "That's your problem and not for me to solve. And why are you calling me sweet tart?  
  
Yaten: "You told me not to call you dear so I called you sweet tart. You're like a sweet pastry that I just want to eat it all up."(getting closer to Minako)  
  
Minako: "Stop saying that, you're creeping me out." (she pushed Yaten more farther away from her)  
  
Makoto: (taking out the last batch of food from the kitchen) "Be nice Minako. Yaten is just trying to get your affection."  
  
Yaten: (giving Minako his most sad puppy dog's eyes) "Yeah Mako's right be nice to me Mina sweet tart."  
  
Minako can't help to let go a gracious smile at Yaten. She was amused of Yaten's display of affection for her in front of their friends. When Yaten saw the smile crosses Minako's face it gave him a new hope. He sweetly returned the smile back to the goddess of love.  
  
Kakyuu: "Did anyone of you see Ami? I thought she will be the first one to come down here."  
  
Taiki: "I'll call her and see what's going on. Excuse me minna."  
  
Upstairs, outside Ami's bedroom door Taiki knocked.  
  
Taiki: "Ami are you awake? Breakfast is ready."  
  
Nobody answered. He knocked again and tried if the door was unlocked then he went inside the room. When Taiki came inside the room it was the same time Ami came out of the bathroom. . . COMPLETELY NAKED. Taiki with eyes wide open stared at Ami's naked body. Ami can't move or talk when she saw Taiki standing in front of her. They just stood and looking at each other for about ten seconds until Ami found her voice back and started to scream.  
  
Ami: "TAIKI GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!" SLAM ! ! !  
  
The slamming of the door almost shook the whole structure of the mansion. Down in the dining area the other occupants of the house were in shocked to hear the loud scream and the loud slamming of the door followed by the appearance of Taiki's red face.   
  
Kakyuu: "Taiki what happen to Ami? Is she alright? Where is she?"  
  
Taiki: "Nothing she's getting ready to come down. Come let's start eating before the food gets cold."  
  
But he already lost his appetite and just stared on his food. After fifteen minutes Ami came in with a crimson face. She sat next to Taiki with her head down. Ami and Taiki looked up each other at the same time.  
  
Taiki and Ami in unison: "I'm sorry. It was my fault."  
  
They both stopped and looked down then looked at each other again.  
  
Taiki and Ami in unison: "I love you."  
  
They stood up from their chairs. Taiki hold Ami's petite body and Ami clings onto Taiki's neck and they shared a deep passionate kiss on the mouth. And when they pulled from each other . . .  
  
Taiki: "I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. Please forgive me my angel."  
  
Ami: "I understand why you did it and I already forgave you. Just hold me close and never let go."  
  
Then they kissed again. For a while the couple were oblivious from their surroundings until they heard the cheering and clapping sound of their friends. With all the commotion going on Kakyuu was thinking to herself.  
  
Kakyuu's thoughts: ' I'm almost done with my mission. One down two more to go.'  
  
Kakyuu: "Ami why were you screaming at Taiki?"  
  
Ami: (blushing once more) "It all started when I took a bath. I forgot to bring a towel inside the bathroom. When I got out and realized I don't have anything I thought it would be safe for me to go out from the bathroom inside my bedroom. But I'm not expecting Taiki standing in the middle of my bedroom staring at me butt naked."  
  
Everyone in the room started to laughed hard.  
  
Taiki: (also blushing) "It was my fault, I'm really and deeply sorry about it. I shouldn't open the door when I did not hear your response."  
  
Ami: "I understand that you are worried about me when you didn't hear anything. If the situation was turned around I might do the same thing."  
  
Makoto: "Then you'll see him butt naked."  
  
Ami: (giggling) "Well I don't mind getting some sneak peek." (Taiki gave her a peck on the lips)  
  
Rei: "Ami you're so bad."  
  
Yaten: (patting Taiki on the shoulder) "Taiki you lucky dog. I bet he was drooling , huh Ames?"  
  
Minako: (nudged Yaten on the side) "Be quiet hentai."  
  
Yaten: "Ooooooooowie! That hurts sweet tart."  
  
Minako: "Good"  
  
When they all finished their breakfast Ami walked to Usagi and whispered on her ear.  
  
Ami: "I kept my part of our deal now it's your turn."  
  
Usagi: "Soon Ami, soon."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have it. . . Better?. . . I hope so. luv u all and keep on smiling. Peace. 


	12. Chapter XI Unexpected Visit

Good day everyone. I'm here again and sorry for the delay I was so busy these past few days. I was thinking if I should end it now. Should I? Oh well I'll give it another shot. And here it goes.  
Sailor Moon not mine, bye.  
  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 11 Unexpected Visit  
PG13  
  
It was the Three Lights day off and the group of friends decided to go swim in their pool at the backyard. Makoto, Kakyuu and Rei are happily chatting in the corner of the pool. Yaten, Minako, Usagi, and Seiya are doing their water war. Outside the pool Taiki and Ami are laying down on a chaise lounge cuddling and kissing each other like there is no tomorrow. Till Yaten yelled at the two love birds.  
  
Yaten: "HEY! Will you two please, please go to your room and do it there whatever you want to do with each other!"  
  
Taiki: "Jealous Yaten?"  
  
Ami: "Why don't you kiss Minako?"  
  
Minako: "WHAT?! Why me?! I'm just having fun playing here in the pool. Leave me out from your silly ideas!"  
  
Yaten: "Do you really want me to get beat up by Minako?"  
  
Seiya and Usagi in unison: " H A I ! "  
  
Minako: "You bet your butty silver boy I'll beat you up if you kiss me."  
  
After Minako's remarked Seiya and Usagi began to dance in the pool and giving a little cheer for Minako.  
  
Seiya and Usagi: "Go Mina, go Mina, it's your birthday, go Mina. . . ."  
  
Yaten: (yelling at Seiya and Usagi) "STOP DOING THAT! Why don't you two kiss! Seiya we know you wanted to do it for a very long time now!"  
  
Seiya and Usagi stopped their chanting and both turned bright red. All eyes were on them waiting for the next move. Usagi felt her heart stopped beating for a moment.   
  
Usagi's thoughts: ' He really wanted to kiss me? Is he going to do it? '  
  
All her thoughts were broken when. . . .  
  
Seiya: " Oh, shoot I got to go. I remember I need to go somewhere. "  
  
He got out quickly from the pool. Usagi looked at Seiya with disappointment and followed him with a stare until he disappeared going inside the house. Kakyuu called Minako over to their small group.  
  
Kakyuu: " What happen to Seiya? "  
  
Minako: " I think he remembered that he needed to be somewhere today that's why he left. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Oh, that's good I thought something bad happen."  
  
Makoto: " By the way Mina how come you're being mean to Yaten lately. We thought you're in love with him. "  
  
Minako: " Yeah but every time I remember what he did to me before it makes me so upset. And being mean to him works like a charm. He follows me around like a puppy and I'm enjoying it very much. "  
  
Rei: " So you mean everything is just a show? "  
  
Minako: " You gotcha raven girl. But I just wish I can drop the charade and go to him. I wanna hug him, kiss him just like Ami to Taiki. But I must make him suffer a little longer for what he did to me. "  
  
Kakyuu: " To tell you the truth Minako he really loves you. He promised himself he's going to make you love him again. But it's not a bad idea to deflate his ego once in a while. "  
  
Rei: " But watch out Minako he might just give up on you one of these days. "  
  
Yaten coming from behind them.  
  
Yaten: " Talking about me ladies? "  
  
Minako: " What d'ya mean talking about you? You're not that important so why waste time talking about you? "  
  
Yaten: " You deeply hurt my feelings sweet tart but that's ok I forgive you. "  
  
Minako: " Hey buddy, I'm not nor ever I will apologize to you so get away from me! Away you little imp. "  
  
Minako tried to get away from him but Yaten keeps on following her around. Inside the house Seiya was walking towards the stairs to go up to his bedroom when the door bell rang.  
  
ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong  
  
Seiya: (he opens the door) " Hey, what's up man? Good to see you again Mamoru, come in."  
  
They hugged and went inside the house followed by Kakasuii.  
  
Mamoru: " I'm great man thanks and good to see you too. By the way I want you to meet Makoto's fiance, Ashiki Kakasuii. "(Kakasuii shook Seiya's hand) " Kakasuii meet Kou Seiya."  
  
Kakasuii: " Nice to meet you Seiya I heard a lot about you from Mako."  
  
Seiya: " I hope she only told you the good ones."  
  
Kakasuii: " Don't worry she did."  
  
Seiya: " That's good, well if you want to see the rest of the group they are at the pool in the backyard. I wish I can stay and take you there but I have to go, I'm already running late."  
  
Mamoru: " That's fine we can find our way."  
  
Shaking the two men hands again before leaving.  
  
Seiya: " It's nice to see you again Mamoru and nice to meet you Kakasuii. Goodbye."  
  
Mamoru: " Nice to see you too Seiya, goodbye. "  
  
Kakasuii: "Nice to meet you too Seiya, goodbye."  
  
Mamoru and Kakasuii went to the backyard and saw everyone playing volleyball in the pool. They quietly walked toward the pool and. . . .  
  
Kakasuii: " Hey, hey, hey baby cakes."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Makoto turned around to see. . . .  
  
Makoto: " Aaaaiiiiiy! Kakasuii! Aaaaiiiiiy! "  
  
Makoto got out from the pool as fast as her feet can carry her. She ran to Kakasuii and jumped on him clutching onto his neck and torso with her arms and legs. Kakasuii managed to keep his stance when he catches Makoto on his strong arms and twirled her around like a little girl. Then the rest of the group got out from the pool to greet the new comers."  
  
Minna: " Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh."  
  
Minako: " That is so sweet."  
  
Yaten: " Hey, what am I chopped liver? I'm sweet too."  
  
Yaten tried to put his arm around Minako's shoulder but she pushed him back in the swimming pool.  
  
Minako: " Suck it up pretty boy."  
  
Everyone laughed at Yaten.  
  
Mamoru: " It seems like you're all having fun here."  
  
Kakyuu: " Hai, we are and good to see you again Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru immediately hold Kakyuu's hand and kissed it.  
  
Mamoru: " It's good to see you again Princess."  
  
By this time Yaten was out of the pool joining the others to greet the two guest. Princess Kakyuu blushed from Mamoru's action. The situation didn't escape from the observant eyes of the two starlights but they just let it passed since Usagi was not bothered by it.  
  
Kakyuu: " Don't call me that just Kakyuu is enough."  
  
Then Kakyuu glanced at Kakasuii like giving Mamoru a sign to be careful for what he just said.  
  
Mamoru: " What? Oh, him? He knows that all of you are scouts and your the Princess of Kinmoku. Well, don't look at me Makoto told him."  
  
Kakasuii: " Don't worry all your secrets are safe in me."   
  
Makoto: " I'm sorry for my rudeness, I want you all to meet my fiance Ashiki Kakasuii." (pointing to the princess and the starlights) " And this is Kou Kakyuu Princess of Kinmoku and these two are Kou Taiki and Yaten.Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. Well hey, I have to tell him everything if I'm gonna marry him."  
  
They all shook hands after the small introduction to each other.  
  
Rei: " How did you get inside anyway ?"  
  
Kakasuii: " Seiya let us in but he said he needed to go somewhere so he can't stay."  
  
Usagi gave Mamoru and Kakasuii a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
Usagi: " So you guys saw him outside? Did he mention anything where he is going? "  
  
Mamoru: " No, why? Is there something wrong with you guys? "  
  
Usagi: (with a very sad expression) " No, nothing."  
  
Mamoru pulled Usagi to the side away from the others. He put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed his hands against Usagi's arm to comfort her.   
  
Mamoru: " You want to talk about it? "  
  
Usagi: " No, not really. I think I can handle it. "  
  
Mamoru: " Well I wish you all the best Usa. "  
  
Usagi: "Arigatou Mamo you are a good friend. "  
  
The two hugged again for comfort. From the house up on the terrace Seiya saw everything happen at the swimming pool.  
  
Seiya's thoughts: ' They really love each other. Seiya you are so stupid to think that you can have her. '  
  
Seiya took a shower, changed his clothes and left the house.  
  
  
Back down at the pool.  
  
Makoto: " How did the two of you got here together? "  
  
Kakasuii: " Mamoru was off for three days from the clinic up in the camp and so am I. That's why we decided to go down here so I can visit you baby cakes. "  
  
Taiki: " What were you doing in the camp? "  
  
Kakasuii: " Every summer I teach martial arts and yoga to young people. "  
  
Yaten: " That's cool maybe you can teach me some moves. "  
  
Kakasuii: " Sure anytime."  
  
Kakyuu: " What about when summer is over what do you do then? "  
  
Kakasuii: " I'm in junior college major in accounting. "  
  
Makoto: " That is why we are so perfect for each other. We both like martial arts and when I have my own bakeshop I already have an accountant to handle all the money problems. "  
  
Taiki: " Ehem. . . Excuse me for interupting but I think this is the perfect time to tell everyone about our good news. On behalf of Seiya who is not here obviously, we are inviting all of you to our first major come back concert at the end of this month.  
  
Ami: (gave Taiki a peck on the lips and hugged him) " Congratulations honey. And this is perfect it's going to be on Usagi's birthday. We're going to give you all a big celebration party after the concert. Right girls? "  
  
Girls: " RIGHT ! "  
  
Mamoru: (pointing and staring at Ami and Taiki) " Wait , am I missing something here? "  
  
Rei: " Oh yeah, that's another good news. They are together now."  
  
Mamoru: " Since when? "  
  
Minako: " Since Ami flashed Taiki with her headlights. Hahahahahaha. . . . ."  
  
Ami: (in deep red face) "Minako spare them the details. It's not real important. "  
  
Minako: " Alright I'll let it pass this time because I'm nice today. "  
  
Yaten: (whispering) " Nice? She called that nice? "  
  
Minako: (over heard Yaten) " Any complain mister? "  
  
Yaten: (faking a scared face) " No complain here my precious goddess Minako. "  
  
Minako: " Good and stay that way. " (flipping her hair on Yaten's face while he was trying to catch it with a kiss)  
  
Afternoon came, Rei went back home to the temple. When she reached the temple Yucchiro was already waiting by the steps with a basket full of food. They got in to his black Ferrari and took off headed for the beach. At the beach Yucchiro spread a picnic blanket on the sand by the sea shore. They ate their dinner in peace and occasionally feeding each other sweetly. When they got done they watched the sunset in each others arms. Later Rei saw a show of fireworks coming from a barge in the middle of the sea.  
  
Rei: " Oh, look Yucchiro somebody's having a fireworks show. I wonder what is the occasion? But wait . . . there's a message on it. "  
  
Rei read the message on the fireworks out loud.  
  
Rei: " Marry me Rei. Hey that's my name. I wonder who is that Rei? She is so lucky. "  
  
Yucchiro: " Really? Well it's you my fire goddess. "  
  
And when she turned around to faced Yucchiro she was taken by surprised. In front of her there was a big diamond engagement ring that Yucchiro was holding.  
  
Yucchiro: " I love you very much Rei and I'll do anything for you to make you happy. Will you marry me Princess Mars? "  
  
This shocked Rei .  
  
Rei: " How did you know about that? "  
  
Yucchiro: " I'm not an imbecile like what you always thought of me. I saw the resemblance and the meeting of your friends almost everyday. I pretty much figured it out. "  
  
Rei: " I'm sorry for being so hard on you. . . "  
  
Yucchiro: " No need for apology and I love you just the way you are. I fell in love with you because of your strong personality but at the same time you have a gentle heart. So what is the verdict? "  
  
Rei: " I'll say. . . . HAI !!! I WILL MARRY YOU MY DEAR YUCCHIRO !!! "  
  
Yucchiro put the ring on to her finger and they hugged and kissed the whole night through.  
  
Rei: " But I don't want anybody to know this yet. Maybe later after the Three Lights concert and Usagi's birthday we can make the announcement to everybody. "  
  
Yucchiro: " Whatever you want my fire goddess. "  
  
Rei: " Oh, Yucchiro arigatou. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you."  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
People I need reviews to give me a boost. I need to know if you are all still there. You are all my inspiration. 


	13. Chapter XII Love is in the air

Hi ^_^' Bye.  
Sailor Moon  
Somewhere Down the Road  
  
  
Chapter XII Love is in the Air  
PG13  
  
  
Two weeks had passed it was pretty much the same thing going on inside the mansion. The girls continued to arranged and decorated each room while the boys were promoting their new song and preparing for their upcoming concert. These situations didn't help Usagi to get close to Seiya and whenever Seiya had a day off he was nowhere to be seen. He intentionally trying to avoid Usagi as much as possible. On the other hand Kakyuu's life is turning different from what she was expecting to be doing here on earth. All along she was just thinking about the love life of her cousins-the Starlights. But now . . . .  
  
One day in the beauty salon where she is having her hair and nail done there is a familiar face who keep on peeking through the window. Later when that person can't take it anymore he came inside. Kakyuu immediately recognized the face.  
  
Kakyuu: " Mamoru? What are you doing in a beauty salon? I thought you are the kind of man that goes to what they call barber shop? "  
  
Mamoru: " Yeah but I'm in the mood of going here today. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Oh, really? Why? "  
  
Mamoru: " Just because. . . By the way do you have something to do after this? "  
  
Kakyuu: " I don't think so. Why? "  
  
Mamoru: " I'm wondering if I can invite you to watch a movie and to eat dinner? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Ummm. . . I never been to the movie theater here before and I would like to see it but dinner it's gonna be a raincheck everybody is expecting me to be home tonight for dinner. "  
  
Mamoru : " Alright, but next time we see each other again I need to claim that raincheck. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Agreed."  
  
Then the two shook hands and when they got done they went to watch a movie. The following day Kakyuu decided to visit a museum. Once again Mamoru was there visiting.  
  
Mamoru: " Well hi there appuru (apple) , we meet again. Are you following me or something? "  
  
Kakyuu got a little offended by Mamoru's question.  
  
Kakyuu: " What?!" (the people around them hushed her.)  
  
Kakyuu: (in a low voice) " Me following you? What a typical male ego. Maybe you're the one stalking me. And what did you just call me? "  
  
Mamoru: "Appuru. Every time I see your red hair, your red cheeks and your red lips it reminded me of a koushoku appuru. "  
  
Kakyuu: " What is up with men using the name of food calling us women? Just like Seiya calling Usagi odango, Yaten calling Minako sweet tart as in pastry and Kakasuii calling Makoto baby cakes. Now you too. "  
  
Mamoru: " We can't help it you all look pretty and delicious.Get it ?" (nudging Kakyuu on the side) "Pretty delicious like food. And remember to get to a man heart is through his stomach. "  
  
Kakyuu was getting annoyed so she started to walked away from Mamoru but he did not stop following her.  
  
Kakyuu: " And why do I need to remember about men stomach I don't have any plans getting to any man's heart. "  
  
Mamoru: (still following kakyuu) " Really? Why not? "  
  
Kakyuu: (looking at some paintings trying to avoid Mamoru's eyes) " Just because. Why do you care anyway? "  
  
Mamoru: " Oh, nothing just curiosity. . . . . May I collect my raincheck today? I would like to take you out to lunch today and maybe if I get lucky you will accompany me for dinner too. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Hummp, Why do you think I'm gonna agree to go out with you after you got me so upset? "  
  
Mamoru: " You got upset? Wow! I should make you upset more often."  
  
Kakyuu: " And why is that? "  
  
Mamoru: " You look so gorgeous when you're upset. I can't imagine how lovely you are when you're happy. "  
  
Kakyuu looked at Mamoru with amusement and disbelief.  
  
Kakyuu: " Enough with the flattery I'll go with you but only for lunch. "  
  
Mamoru: " Good enough for me."  
  
Kakyuu: " Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be up in the camp for you internship? "  
  
Mamoru: " I asked to be tranferred here. It's boring up there. "  
  
Kakyuu: (she nodded her head in agreement) " It's understandable."   
  
Then after the tour around the museum they went out for lunch. The next day came and the days that follows Mamoru keep on showing up wherever Kakyuu go. In a grocery store, in the library, at the beach, you name it he is there. (creepy huh?)  
One morning at the park when Kakyuu was doing her morning jog she suddenly bump on to somebody and fell down on the ground.  
  
Kakyuu: " Please accept my apology I'm not paying attention to where I was going."  
  
???: " Everything is fine appuru no harm done. I'm also not paying attention to where I'm going."  
  
The voice and pet name sounded familiar to Kakyuu so when she looked up she saw Mamoru giving her a helping hand.  
  
Kakyuu: " It's you again! What are you doing here early in the morning? "  
  
Mamoru: " Doing my daily jog. What else do think I was doing? "  
  
Kakyuu: " I can see that but I mean you don't live around this area! "  
  
Mamoru: " Why are you getting mad at me? Is there something wrong if I want to see a different scenery? And I'm more inspired now to work out because of the special sight here."  
  
Kakyuu: " I am mad because of your sarcasm. And what is so special around here? It looks so ordinary to me."  
  
Mamoru: " You. Here with me that makes this place special."  
  
Kakyuu: (blushing and getting nervous) " So what are you trying to imply Mister Chiba? "  
  
Mamoru: " What I'm trying to tell you Miss Kou is I'm in love with you. I love you Kakyuu since the first time I met you."  
  
Kakyuu was glued from where she was standing. She kept her eyes on Mamoru with agape. Her ears can't believe from what he said. Mamoru waved his hand in front of Kakyuu's face to pull her out from her trance but still didn't work.  
  
Mamoru: " Wake up kakyuu. Can you hear me? Alright if you don't want to wake up you didn't leave me any choice so here it goes."  
  
Mamoru hold Kakyuu in his arm and cupped Kakyuu's face with his other hand then gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth. When Mamoru pulled back from the kiss he saw Kakyuu blinked and smacked his face with her fist then she cling onto his neck and pulled his face upon hers. She returned the passionate kiss to Mamoru but this time it's more deeper and longer. Now it's Mamoru turned to catch his breath.  
  
Mamoru: " What was that for?! "  
  
Kakyuu: " The smack is for kissing me without my consent and the kiss! . . ."  
  
Mamoru: (looking so impatient) " Yeah, what about the kiss?! "  
  
Kakyuu: " I love you too jughead! "  
  
Mamoru: (carrying Kakyuu on a standing position) " Honto appuru? You love me? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Hai! Didn't you hear me say I L O V E Y O U T O O!  
  
Mamoru twirled Kakyuu while she was in his arms then he puts her down and he began to ran and yell around the park.  
  
Mamoru: " YES! YES! YES! Kakyuu loves me! Did you hear that world?! Kakyuu loves me! She is my appuru! She is my Love! Woh! hoooooo! "  
  
After running and yelling around the park Mamoru returned back to Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu: " I love you but. . . ."  
  
Mamoru: " No, no buts that is a very bad word. "  
  
Kakyuu: " You have to listen to me. It's not going to work between us. I have to return to my own planet soon.  
  
Mamoru: " Please appuru don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. "  
  
Kakyuu: " I feel the same way but I have responsibilities back home. I cannot abandon my planet especially now that my three Starlights cousins might stay here forever. And I'm the only princess and soon to be queen of my people."  
  
Mamoru: " Can we worry about that later when that time comes? But for now let's just think about ourselves, our happiness. Don't you think we at least deserve to enjoy each other while we still can? Why do we always need to hold back? Don't we have rights to be happy too? "  
  
Kakyuu: "I think you're right but I'm afraid to lose you and get hurt in the process."  
  
Mamoru: " Don't worry appuru I promise you are not going to lose me and you are not going to get hurt. I will not allow it I will think of something. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Arigatou Mamo I will love you forever."  
  
Mamoru: " Can we tell the others about us? I'm sure they'll be happy for us."  
  
Kakyuu: " No you can't ! How about my Starlights? I'm sure they are not going to agree with our relationship. They will think that I'm going to abandon our planet. When we think of a solution to our problem that's the time we can tell them."  
  
Mamoru: " Your wish is my command. I'll do anything for you."  
  
Kakyuu: " aaaaaww, that is so sweet of you. Can I call you sugar? "  
  
Mamoru: " oooh, you like pet names now? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Uh-ha, Why? You think your the only one that can call people by pet names? "  
  
Mamoru: " No complains my dear appuru. I love it and I love you."  
  
The couple spend the whole day together somewhere far away from the mansion. Afraid to be discovered by their family and friends. That night Kakyuu came back home just when everybody was finishing their dinner.  
  
Taiki: " Finally you came back home. Where have you been? You didn't even call us."  
  
Yaten: " We are all worried sick about you. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Will you two please stop over reacting. I'm a woman with special powers I can protect myself. And wherever I've been is my business not yours. Goodnight I'm tired."  
  
Taiki: " Aren't you going eat?! "  
  
Kakyuu: (yelling from the top of the stairs.) " No thanks, I already ate dinner. Goodnight."  
  
Downstairs.  
  
Yaten: " I wonder what is wrong with her? She don't act bitchy before."  
  
Minako coming out from the dining room she accidentally overheard their conversation.  
  
Minako: " A secret love perhaps? Women like us usually get bitchy when somebody keep on asking where we've been especially when we just secretly met our boyfriends. "   
  
Taiki: " She can't have a boyfriend here. She need to go back to Kinmoku. And who the hell is her boyfriend she haven't start going to school yet to meet other people. "  
  
Yaten: " Do you want us to follow her tomorrow and find out who? "  
  
From upstairs Kakyuu heard them and yelled back.  
  
Kakyuu: " And if you do that I will take away all your powers. Got it Yaten , Taiki? "  
  
downstair:  
  
Yaten and Taiki in unison: " Hai Princess."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Kakyuu: " Good, I love you Taiki. I love you Yaten. Nighty night. "  
  
Late that night when almost all the occupants of the mansion were sleeping except for one lonely moon princess. Seiya came home and headed to the music hall to get some CD but when he passed by the staircase going to the theater room in the basement he heard someone still watching a movie. He went down stairs to check. He went inside the room to see Usagi laying down on one of the big couches watching a movie on a big screen plasma t.v. wearing a pink short shorts and a pink tank top and covered by a throw blanket.  
  
Seiya: "Good evening odango. Why are you still up? "  
  
Usagi: "Oh hi Seiya, I didn't hear you come in. I can't sleep that's why I'm watching this old movie."  
  
Seiya: " I didn't know you finished fixing this room. It looks great."  
  
Usagi: " Doumoarigatou seiya I'm glad you like it. Are you tired Seiya? "  
  
seiya: " No, why? "  
  
Usagi: " Perfect you can watch the movie with me. It's boring when I'm by myself. "  
  
Usagi sat up from the couch letting the blanket to fall off from her and exposing her body covered only by a slinky tank top and shorts. These caught Seiya's attention, his eyes were fixed looking at Usagi's full bosom. Not being a naive girl like before Usagi noticed where Seiya's eyes were looking this made Usagi think mischievously. The more she sticks out her chest and asked Seiya to sit beside her. He hesitantly sat down beside her. Usagi saw how nervous she made Seiya and she was trying her best to control her laughter. And she teased him some more.  
  
Usagi: " I saw you looking at the necklace that you gave me before. Do you want it back?" (she lean her chest closer to Seiya)  
  
Seiya: " No, I'm just amaze that until now you are wearing it." (Seiya moving a little away from Usagi)  
  
Usagi: " Take off your jacket so you'll feel more relax come here I'll help you."(Usagi successfully got Seiya's Jacket and felt his back shoulder)" Oh look, you are so tense come here and let me massage you."  
  
Seiya: " Uh, odango I think I'll just sit right here on the floor. "  
  
Usagi: " But it's hard down there. "  
  
Seiya: " No, it's ok I'll just use a throw pillow."  
  
Usagi: " I think you're right this is much better position for me to give you a massage."  
  
And before Seiya can refuse Usagi position herself at his back. She put her legs on each side of Seiya. Now he can feel and see Usagi's rounded thighs. He tried to focused his attention at the movie while Usagi was rubbing his back and shoulder.  
  
Seiya: " What kind of a movie is this? "  
  
Usagi: " It's musical called Grease. I like all the song they sang in the movie particularly the last one. Oh, there it's almost over."  
  
Seiya: " What is the title of the song? "  
  
Usagi said it teasingly on his ear.  
  
Usagi: " You're the one that I want. "  
  
Seiya: (paled) " What?! "  
  
Usagi: " The title of the song is you're the one that I want. Why? What did you think I said? "  
  
Seiya: " Hehehehehe...Nothing I...I...I just didn't hear you clearly. "  
  
They both watched the movie quietly while Usagi massaging Seiya's shoulder a little harder than before. He felt Usagi's bosom at the back of his head and he heard a soft moan coming from usagi.  
  
Usagi: "Oooh, uummm... How are you feeling Seiya? Is this ok? "   
  
Upon hearing Usagi, his soldier stood up in attention this makes Seiya even more nervous. He quickly grabed the throw pillow behind him and covered himself with it.  
  
Seiya: " Huh? H...ha...hai Odango arigatou but I think I need to go now I'm getting sleepy and the movie is already finished. How about you? Are you not going up in your room?  
  
Usagi: " I'll go later. How about you? Do you not want to stay with me a little loooooonger? (Usagi winked at him)  
  
Now Seiya was standing behind the couch gasping for air and still clutching the pillow in front of him.  
  
Seiya: " Nah, maybe next time. I really need to go now." (walking out the door)  
  
Usagi: " Hey Seiya, aren't you going to leave the pillow here? "  
  
Seiya: " No, I need it up in my bedroom for extra pillow."  
  
Usagi: " Oh, I got some extra pillows in my bedroom you can have it and leave that one here. "  
  
Seiya: " No really odango this is fine. I gotta go. "  
  
And with that Seiya ran as fast as he can out the door. Once outside he remembered his jacket. He went back in and saw Usagi holding it.  
  
Usagi: " You want your jacket?" (Seiya nodded)" Give the pillow back to me."  
  
Seiya: " It's ok keep the jacket I have many upstairs. Goodnight again Odango."  
  
As soon as Seiya left the room Usagi plopped down the couch flipping her legs up in the air and let out a loud laughter.  
  
Usagi talking to herself: " Oh my, that was so fun.hahahahahahahaha..." 


	14. Chapter XIII On the Wings of Love

Have a nice day.  
  
Sailormoon  
Somewhere Down the Road  
  
Chapter 13 On the Wings of love  
  
  
At last Seiya got inside in the safety of his bedroom away from the teasing sight of Usagi. Now he is restlessly pacing across his spacious room. Trying to grasp the circumstances that happen in the theater room.  
  
Seiya's thoughts: ' Odango what are you trying to do to me? You are with him and yet you're trying to seduce me? What is wrong with you odango? (he stopped pacing for a second and started hitting his head on the wall) Hey wait a minute. What was wrong with me? I ran away from the most beautiful creature that I ever seen. There was definitely something wrong with me, man. . . But I can't allow this feelings I don't want to mess up my friendship with odango and Mamoru. Aaaaaaaaaaah! stop thinking about her like that.(hitting himself down on the crotch area) Get down. Bad boy, bad boy.'  
  
He accidentally hit himself harder than what he expected. He fell down on the floor.  
  
Seiya: " Oooouch! That hurts! I didn't see that coming, sayonara ainokesshou. "  
  
knock, knock, knock, knock  
  
Seiya: " Yah? who's there? "  
  
Usagi: " Seiya it's me. Are you alright? I heard you screamed. "  
  
Seiya: " O...o...o...odango I...I...I'm fine. Don't worry yourself about me. I just hurt my...my...my...my finger. Yeah, that's right I hurt my finger."  
  
Usagi: " You don't sound so good. Come on let me in please I want to help you and I got your jacket too."  
  
Seiya: " NOooooooo! oops I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm ok odango it's just a finger you should go to sleep it's late and keep the jacket as my sourvenir to you."  
  
Usagi: " Ok if you insist I'll be in my room in case you need SOMETHING from me. "  
  
Seiya: " Hai, got it odango. Goodnight."  
  
Usagi: " Goodnight cutie sweet dreams."  
  
And with that Usagi walked away heading to her bedroom. Seiya heard a low giggling sound from Usagi.  
  
Seiya's thoughts: ' I wish I can get what I need from you. There's only one solution to my problem...(he stood up) I will take a long cold shower.'  
  
Another week had passed since the incident between Seiya and Usagi. The concert is only four days away and the Three lights were more busier than ever. And the six young ladies were busy attending orientations of different clubs offered in the university.  
One morning when Ami woke up she saw a tray of food on top of her study table. There is a white rose in a small vase and a note on the tray. Ami hurriedly picked up the flower and smelled the sweet fragrance then she reached for the note and read it.  
  
  
Good Morning My Angel,  
I hope you had a good sleep. I 'm inviting you tonight to a formal dinner. I'm sending the limo to get you at seven o'clock tonight. I'm sorry if I'm not able to pick you up myself, please understand. I hope you can make it . I love you.  
Your Honey,  
Taiki  
  
  
  
Ami felt like she was walking on air after reading Taiki's note. She can't hardly wait for the night to come. She ate her breakfast, took a shower, changed her clothes and went downstairs. In the other room Kakyuu was still sleeping until her cellular phone rang. She fell down from her bed trying to reach the phone to the other side of her night stand. She got up and answered it.  
  
Kakyuu: " Talk to me. This better be good. "  
  
Mamoru: " I'm sorry to wake you up appuru but this is important."  
  
Kakyuu: " Oh hi sugar, good morning. It's ok I'm gonna get up anyway. So what's new? "  
  
Mamoru: " I have a friend and he is going to have a special show at the planetarium tonight and after the show there is a formal dinner. I want you to be my date. Can you make it tonight? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Of course I can. I will always be there for you sugar. What time will the show start? "  
  
Mamoru: " At seven thirty tonight."  
  
Kakyuu: " I won't miss it for anything."  
  
Mamoru: " Sugoi. I love you appuru see you tonight. Bye. "  
  
Kakyuu: " I love you too sugar I'll see you tonight. Bye. "  
  
Kakyuu can't go back to sleep anymore, the excitement to see Mamoru again has taken over her. She took a shower, changed her clothes and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Ami and Kakyuu came out of their bedroom at the same time with a bright smile on their faces.  
  
Ami: " Good morning Kakyuu. You seem like in a good mood early this morning. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Good morning Ames. Look who's talking, you're practically glowing. "  
  
Ami: " It's because I'm going to see Taiki tonight. He is inviting me to a formal dinner. "  
  
Kakyuu: " That is so sweet of him. Me too, I have a dinner date tonight."  
  
Ami: " And to whom may I ask? "  
  
Kakyuu: " It's a secret. "  
  
Ami: " Secret love? AwW, that is so exciting. Well, here's hoping for the best tonight."  
  
Kakyuu: " Here's to us."  
  
Ami: " To us. "  
  
They gave each other a high five and went downstairs. Evening came and Ami was dressed up in a royal blue midriff top with a plunging neckline and a matching low waist pleated mini skirt. Accentuated with silver hoop earings, necklace, bracelet, wrist watch shaped like a star, and a diamond belly button stud. And a matching three inches silver high heeled sandals. Her hair was up in a single bun with a white orchid on the side of it.(she looked like a Hawaiian girl) The limo picked her up at the mansion. In the car Ami notices that they were heading to the airport so she asked the limo driver about it.  
  
Ami: " Excuse me sir, but why are we going to the airport? "  
  
Driver: " I'm sorry ma'am I can't tell you why but this is Mr. Kou's order. I'm just following his instructions. "  
  
Ami: " I see. Arigatou. "  
  
The limousine had finally arrived at the airport. They stopped in front of a private jetliner with a stewardess waiting at the bottom of the stairs connected to the jet. Ami looked at the jet with an awe she then asked the limo driver again.  
  
Ami: " Why are we stopping here now? Where is Taiki? "  
  
The limo driver pointed at the stewardess.  
  
Driver: " I think she knows the answer to your questions. "  
  
Ami stepped down from the limousine and walked towards the jet. The stewardess welcomed Ami.  
  
Stewardess: " Good evening Miss Mizuno, Mister Kou is waiting for you inside the plane. "  
  
Ami was even more puzzled she doesn't know what to think anymore. As soon as she came inside the plane she hold her breath to see the fancy interior of the jet. In the middle of the room she saw Taiki standing beside a small table for two with their dinner, a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of white roses.  
  
Stewardess: " We hope you have a good night and have a safe flight."  
  
And with that she exited the plane and closes the door behind her. Taiki walked forward to Ami and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Taiki: " You look so stunning my angel you take my breath away. "  
  
Ami: " And so are you honey, you look incredibly handsome. But may I ask you why are we here? "  
  
Taiki: " We are going to eat dinner in style."  
  
Ami: " You amuse me Mr Kou. Are there any special occassion for this fancy dinner that you planned.? "  
  
Taiki: " Ummm, not yet. Hopefully later. "  
  
Ami: " So secretive. Ne, are we Mr. Kou? "  
  
Taiki: " Isn't it that was the first reason I attracted you Ms. Mizuno? "  
  
Ami: " Me, attracted to you? I think not. "  
  
Taiki: " Wh- wha- what?! "  
  
Ami: " If you mean in love with you? Yes with all my heart."  
  
Taiki: " Hey, for a while you got me scared there. You are so bad my angel come here. (Taiki kissed her fully on the mouth) And you are extremely hot, grrrrrrrrrrwl. "  
  
Taiki continued to kiss Ami on the mouth and neck.   
  
Ami: " Take it easy honey that is the dessert part. Let's eat our dinner now. Shall we? "  
  
Taiki: " I'm sorry angel I got carried away. I just never see you like this before. "  
  
Ami: " Because you didn't asked me to go out with you in a formal dinner before but that's fine you're forgiven, now let us eat."  
  
Taiki: " Each other? "  
  
Ami: " Eeeeek, NO!!! (she hits Taiki on the arm) Hentai."  
  
Taiki: " Can you blame me? Seeing you in that dress makes my head spin.(embraces and kissed Ami some more) You're driving me crazy angel."  
  
Ami: " Good, so it works but for now...(patting Taiki on the cheek) You have to settle down boy. You might get a treat if you behave. So let's eat I'm starving.   
  
Taiki and Ami started to eat their dinner with a soft romantic music in the background. After eating Taiki asked Ami to dance, when they got tired they sat by the window of the plane to see the nice bright city lights below them. All of a sudden Ami notices something was written down made by the city lights. Still looking out the window Ami read the words out loud.  
  
Ami: " Look honey I think there is a message written down on the city lights. I think it says marry me. "  
  
Then Ami saw a shiny sparkling thing reflecting on the window coming behind her. She turned around to see Taiki kneeling down on one knee holding a black velvet box with a shiny huge diamond ring inside.  
  
Taiki: " Will you my angel? Be with me forever, be my wife? "  
  
Ami: " I wanted too but what about Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu? "  
  
Taiki: " Don't worry about that angel I'm here to stay with you forever. I love you very much. "  
  
Ami: " But what about school? "  
  
Taiki: " We can still go to school after we get married or we can wait until we graduate it's all up to you angel. "  
  
Ami: " So my answer is yes, yes I will marry you honey. I love you so much and I don't know what is going to happen to me if I lose you again. I'll be with you forever. "  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Did Taiki got his treat that night?... Well, I don't know. I'm not a peeping tom. But do you wanna guess?  
  
  
sayonara ainokesshou - goodbye fruit of love  
- goodbye children  
  
in my term - uh,oh there goes the children 


	15. Chapter XIV I Need You

Hello everyone (-_- ). I feel ignored. I need a hug. Not to many people reviewing my fic. Oh, what the heck I enjoyed writing this damn story (^_^).  
So on with the story.   
  
I Need You - sang by Marc Anthony  
  
Sailormoon Stars  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 14 - I Need You  
  
  
Seven o'clock at night inside the mansion Kakyuu was getting ready to go to the planetarium, when Usagi saw her coming to the door preparing to open it.  
  
Usagi: " Wow!!! Kakyuu is that you? Ooola-la, if I'm a guy I'm probably jumping all over you by now."  
  
Kakyuu: " Oh my,(turning around to face Usagi) a. a. arigatou for that very disturbing compliment, I think. Wh- what are you doing here? "  
  
Usagi: " Remember I live here with you.? "  
  
If anybody out there wondering what is the big fuss about Kakyuu's looks. Well let me tell you these her hair is not up in a regular pigtail in loops. This time her hair was down with a seductive curls and was swept on one side hanging down on one of her shoulder with a golden barrette to hold it in place. She wore a golden, short, sleeveless, tight fitting dress with tassles at the bottom which stopped to her knees.The front of the dress has a simple U-shape drapery kind of neckline but the back of the dress was bare till almost down to her buttock. She was wearing a three inches high heeled strappy red sandals that matches her hair. (can you believe she borrowed that dress and sandals from me? *lol* hehehehe)  
  
Kakyuu: " Oh yeah, gomen.Do you really think I look good? "  
  
Usagi: " What you mean good? You look more than good you look totally hot. Where are you going anyway? "  
  
Kakyuu: (thinking of another excuse) " I'm going to watch a stage show."  
  
Usagi: (squinting her eyes) " Hmm, by yourself? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Huh? Yah , uh-ha. By myself and nobody else."  
  
Usagi: " Well then can I tug- a -long? It's boring in here."  
  
Kakyuu: (getting paled) " Huh? Why? I mean, but. . . "  
  
Usagi: " I'm just kidding Kakyuu I hate stage shows I get sleepy when I watch those things. And I'm not really bored Minako, Makoto, Rei and I were at the music hall."  
  
Kakyuu: " Are you doing another jam session? "  
  
Usagi: " Well, kinda we are helping Minako to practice her song for her audition in the glee club. She need it to get credit from the course that she will take.  
  
Kakyuu: " What course did she picked? "  
  
Usagi: " Communication Arts majoring in theatrical and music.Ummm, you look like you're in a hurry so I better let you go. Well enjoy your night with Mamoru and don't worry I won't tell anyone, heeheehee. Goodbye Kakyuu."  
  
Kakyuu: (pinching Usagi on the side)" You are so bad as Rei."(smiling and blushing) " Arigatou Usagi see you later, goodbye."  
  
As soon as she came out the door she quickly run to her car and headed to the planetarium. When she arrived there the whole parking lot of the planetarium was almost empty except for one big unknown bus, a catering truck, and Mamoru's car. She parked her car right next to his and stepped out. Outside she saw a very familiar and handsome guy wearing a dark burgundy colored tuxedo.   
  
Mamoru: " Good evening appuru-hime. I'm so delighted that you made it tonight." (kissing her hand) " You look magnificent."  
  
Kakyuu blushed from his gracious compliment. She then gave Mamoru a courteous bow like a princess.  
  
Kakyuu: " Arigatou. You're not so bad yourself my sugar. You look dashingly elegant and handsome prince. I like the color of the suit but it's so not you."  
  
Mamoru: " I want to look different once in a while and to impress you appuru. Is it working? "  
  
Kakyuu: (she kissed Mamoru fully on the mouth) " What do you think? "  
  
Mamoru: (licking his own lips) " Ummm, I'm not sure can I have some more? "  
  
Kakyuu smiled at him and they kissed with full intense. Then he started to rubbed his hand against Kakyuu's bare back. When they let go of each other they were both flushed and gasping for air. Mamoru rested his forehead against Kakyuu's forehead.  
  
Mamoru: " Appuru what are you doing to me? This is the first time I ever felt this way. My mind is going to explode fantasizing about you everyday especially at night when we are not together."  
  
Kakyuu: " Should I get worried about that compliment? "  
  
Mamoru: " I don't know, what do you think? "  
  
Kakyuu: " I think. . . " (looking around) " Hey, are we early? How come we're the only one here. "  
  
Mamoru: " No, we're not early so come on let's go inside."  
  
Mamoru led Kakyuu inside the planetarium. As she stepped inside she was astonished by the surroundings. The ambiance was set in a very romantic mood, the ceiling were full of shiny bright stars. At the middle of the hall there was a small stage and on top of it was a table with candlelight, a bottle of champagne, and dinner for two. Surrounding the edge of the stage were full bloomed red roses and on one side was an orchestra playing some romantic melodies.  
  
Mamoru: " Do you like it? "  
  
Kakyuu: (she nodded) " Uh-ha but why do you need to do all these things? "  
  
Mamoru: " Because you are very special to me."  
  
Kakyuu: " I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. . . ."  
  
Mamoru: " Don't say anything yet just save everything later. For now let us eat. "  
  
They walked towards the table and ate their dinner while listening to the music. When they got done Mamoru stood up and . . .  
  
Mamoru: " Would you like to dance Princess? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Hai, I love too. "  
  
The two moved away from the table and when the music started Mamoru began to serenade Kakyuu with a very sweet love song. Kakyuu was taken aback and near teared eyes by his gestures. (hey, he have a nice voice too he gotta sing)  
  
Mamoru singing: " From the day that I met you girl * I knew that your love would be * Everything that I ever wanted in my life * From the moment you spoke my name * I knew everything had changed * Because of you I felt my life would be complete ** Oh baby, I need you * For the rest of my life girl * I need you * To make everything right girl * I love you * And I'll never deny that * I need you ** Nothing matters but you my love * And only god above * Could be the one to know exactly how I feel * I could die in your arms right now * Knowing that you somehow * Would "take" my soul * And keep it deep inside your heart ** Oh baby, I need you * For the rest of my life girl * I need you * To make everything right girl * I love you * And I'll never deny it * I need you ** Girl your love to me feels just like magic * When you smile you have total control * You have power like nothing I felt before * I've let all of my feelings show * 'Cause I want you to know that * I need you ** I need you * For the rest of my life girl * I need you * Say that you'll be my wife oh * I love you * Won't you marry me, marry me * I need you * Ohhh... I need you * For the rest of my life oh * I need you * Won't you marry me, marry me * I love you * I really need babe * I need you * Girl I really need * I need you * I need you * I love you * I need you * I need you * Won't you marry me * I need you * Won't you marry me, marry me * I love you * I need you. "  
  
After the song Mamoru pointed up on the ceiling, Kakyuu looked up and saw something that made her cry. There were words written up on the stars that says " I need you. Will you be my wife? " And when she moved her sight down back to him he was holding a golden ring with a large ruby stone in the middle surrounded by diamonds. Now Kakyuu was profusely shedding tears like she never have before.  
  
Mamoru: " I love you Kakyuu. I want to spend my life with you for all eternity."  
  
Kakyuu: " Please don't do this to me. I love you too but like what I've said before I can't. . . "  
  
Mamoru: " I'm going with you to Kinmoku."  
  
Kakyuu: (astounded) " Wha- what?!!! Honto? "  
  
Mamoru: (smiling back at her) " You heard me, and it's the truth. "  
  
Kakyuu: (talking in a low voice) " But you are the future king of this planet. And you . . . "  
  
Mamoru: " Since Usagi and I broke up I already renounced my throne as the prince of this planet. You don't need to worry about that and I'm sure Usagi and her future husband can protect the earth. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Are you sure you wanted to go and live in a different world? How about your dream to be a doctor? "  
  
Mamoru: " Wherever you are that is my home. And I remember you told me that Kinmoku is far more advance than earth. In that case I have better opportunity to learn more and to be a good doctor in your planet. "  
  
Kakyuu: " And to be the best future king of Kinmoku."  
  
Mamoru: (a bright smile came back on his handsome face) " So that means . . . "  
  
Kakyuu: " Hai, I will marry you. "  
  
Mamoru slipped the ring on Kakyuu's left ring finger.  
  
Mamoru: " Just don't turn me into a girl, hehehehehe . . ."  
  
Kakyuu: " Be quiet I might turn you into one right now, huh." (pinching Mamoru on the side)  
  
Mamoru : " Alright I'll stop but kidding aside, do you want to get married right now? "  
  
Kakyuu: " What?! . . . Where?! . . . How?! "  
  
Mamoru: " Is that a yes? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Maybe. . I don't know this is too fast. "  
  
Mamoru: " So your answer is no. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Iie! I mean hai I mean, ahhh let's just go for it. "  
  
Mamoru hugged her really tight and he began to sob like Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu: " Why are you crying? Did you change your mind? "  
  
Mamoru: " No you just made me the happiest man in the universe. "  
  
Kakyuu: " But we have to get married too at Kinmoku. "  
  
Mamoru: " I'll marry you even a hundred times anywhere and everywhere. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Stop it your making me cry some more. You're ruining my make-up."  
  
Mamoru: " You're beautiful with or without make-up. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Don't spoil me to much I might get use to it. "  
  
Mamoru: " There is no such thing of being to much when it comes to you. Are you ready to go? "  
  
Kakyuu: " I'm ready if you are. "  
  
The two went straight to a lake inside a park.   
  
Kakyuu: " What are we doing here I thought . . . "  
  
Kakyuu was cut off by a blinding light that appeared up in the sky on top of the lake. From the bright light Sailor Pluto came out followed by Queen Serenity. They smiled sweetly and greeted the two lovers.  
  
Sailor Pluto: " Good evening Prince Endymion. Good evening Princess Kakyuu. It's nice to see you again. "  
  
Mamoru: " See her again? When did you see each other? "  
  
Kakyuu: " She visited me back home and she's the one who told me to come here with my cousins. I'll tell you the rest later."  
  
Queen Serenity came forward to the couple. Mamoru and Kakyuu bowed down in front of her.  
  
Queen Serenity: " Good to see you again Prince Endymion. Is this lovely young woman is the woman you're in love with? "  
  
Mamoru: " Hai my Queen. She is Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. Kakyuu I want you to meet Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She is Usagi's mother from the past.  
  
Queen Serenity: (the queen out stretched her arms to Kakyuu) " Come here my child. "  
  
Kakyuu: (she came towards to the queen) " I'm so honored to meet you Queen Serenity."  
  
Queen Serenity: " I'm honored to meet you also Princess Kakyuu. Prince Endymion asked me to marry the two of you. Are you ready my child? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Hai your highness, I am. "  
  
Queen Serenity: " Very well then let us start. "  
  
Queen Serenity did the wedding and Sailor Pluto stand as their witness. After the wedding Mamoru and Kakyuu heard some other voices around them.  
  
???: " See you both in the future Aunty Kakyuu, Uncle Mamo."  
  
???: " Teeheehee, yah mama, papa, bye-bye."  
  
Kakyuu and Mamoru looked so puzzled about the voices.  
  
Kakyuu and Mamoru in unison: " Who.....? "  
  
Sailor Pluto: " You'll find out later."  
  
Queen Serenity: " My time here is up I have to go now. "  
  
Mamoru and Kakyuu in unison: " Doumoarigatou Queen Serenity. "  
  
Queen Serenity: " You are always welcome my children and I wish you peace and happiness. Farewell. "  
  
Sailor Pluto: " Congratulations Prince Endymion, Princess Kakyuu. " (she looked at Kakyuu) " See I told you there was a future waiting for you here. I wish you both all the best. "  
  
The newly weds gave their thanks to Sailor Pluto.Then Sailor Pluto left with Queen Serenity.  
  
Mamoru: " Sooooooo my dear wife can we tell your dear cousins about us now? "  
  
Kakyuu: " No, not yet. Later after Usagi's birthday and the concert. We don't want to steal their thunder, do we? "  
  
Mamoru: " I guess you are right. But what are we going to do now? "  
  
Kakyuu: (thinking) " hmm, I guess we have to go back to the planetarium and then get my car so I can go back to the mansion."  
  
Mamoru: " I know that you have to get back your car but. " (he puckered up his lips) " Umm, umm, you know our first night? "  
  
Kakyuu: (blushing) " Oh yeah, I forgot, heeheehee. Hmm, let me think. . . Do you want me to spend the night at your place? "  
  
Mamoru: " Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai..."  
  
Kakyuu: " Alright sugar I got the idea you are very excited about this. But tomorrow it your turn to sneak in inside my place, ok? "  
  
Mamoru: " Oh yeah baby, I'll sneak in wherever you want me to sneak in to. "  
  
Kakyuu: (she hits him on the back) " Stop that you hentai. You're scaring me. "  
  
Mamoru: " I'm sorry appuru its just that you're so. . . so . . . there in front of me turning me on. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Honto? So what are you waiting for let's go. "  
  
Kakyuu run towards her husband's car following close behind her is her loving husband Mamoru. They picked up her car at the planetarium and headed home at Mamoru's apartment where they spent the whole evening until dawn making love. Early in morning Kakyuu and Mamoru came back to the mansion while everyone was still sleeping. Usagi was the first one who woke up that morning. She went straight to the kitchen to look for something to eat. The next one who woke up and went to the kitchen was Seiya. There he saw Usagi rummaging through the kitchen cabinet for some food. Seiya had an idea to get back at her, he crept quietly behind Usagi. He pressed his body against her back and brushed his lips lightly on her ears when he greeted her.   
  
Seiya: " Ohayo Odango."  
  
The astounded moon princess quickly turned around to see who it was but she was faced by the bare muscular chest of Seiya. She felt like there was a lump on her throat when she saw and felt his naked body against her. She tried to take off her stare on to his bare chest, she then looked up but finding herself face to face with Seiya. Both of them felt their lips were almost touching each other. Although they were both nervous neither one of them back down.   
  
  
Usagi's thoughts: ' Is he trying to get back at me by intimidating me? We will see who's going to give up. We are not in high school anymore.'  
  
  
Usagi: " Oh hi, cutie nice to see you up early this morning." (she gave him another wink)  
  
  
Seiya's thoughts: ' Hey, what is wrong in this picture why am I losing in this game? I'm not gonna let her intimidate me.'  
  
  
Seiya: " Nice to see you too sexy.Do you know that I still remember what you look like that night when I saw you at theater room?" (then he gave her his famous seductive smile)  
  
Usagi: (in a high pitch voice) " eek, you do? " (in a seductive voice) " I mean you do? Did you dream about me? "  
  
  
Seiya's thoughts: ' Geez, she is getting tough. She's not backing down. '   
  
  
Seiya: " Hai, the whole night through." (Seiya was now whispering on her ear and brushing his lips on her lobes) " We didn't see each other the whole week. Did you miss me? "  
  
Usagi: (Usagi was now brushing her lips lightly on his neck) " Uh-ha, how about you did you miss me? "  
  
Seiya: " Uh-ha, very much."  
  
Usagi: " I can feel that you're not the only one misses me. Do I inspire you? "  
  
And before Seiya can reply they heard Yaten and Taiki's voices. They quickly moved away from each other. Usagi went to the refrigerator to look for some food while Seiya was facing the sink washing his hands when Yaten and Taiki came inside the kitchen.  
  
Yaten: " There you are Seiya we were looking for you all over the place. Oh, hi Usagi ohayo."  
  
Taiki: " Ohayo Usagi. You're up early today. "  
  
Usagi: " Ohayo to the two of you and hai I'm going to the university today with the other girls that's why I'm up early."  
  
Yaten: " We might go tomorrow too and see what's going on there."  
  
Taiki: " Come on Seiya we have to go we're going to be late to the interview.  
  
Seiya: " Yeah go ahead I'll follow you."  
  
Taiki: " Bye Usagi."  
  
Yaten: " Bye Usagi and say hi to Minako. "  
  
When the other two left Seiya turned around from the sink. His shirt was already buttoned up when he faced Usagi.  
  
seiya: " Odango I am so sorry for what happen a while ago I didn't mean to do that to you I promise it will never happen again. Goodbye."  
  
Usagi: " But I wanted you . . . "  
  
Seiya already walked away out from the kitchen when Usagi spoke.  
  
  
Usagi's Thoughts: ' Maybe next time I'll get another chance.' 


	16. Chapter XV You're Making Me?

Almost over. Happy? Enjoy alright. Smile for me plz. There u go, much better. This is 4 someone special out there n u know who u r .(^.~ )  
  
  
A Little More Love by Olivia Newton-John  
Just Like A Pill by Pink  
  
  
Sailormoon Stars  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 15 You're Making Me?  
  
  
  
A day before the concert.  
Everything seems normal around the mansion if you're not including Kakyuu's bedroom. Nobody notices that Kakyuu stayed in her room for the past two days. She just comes out to get something to eat and brought it back up to her room. Until one morning when Minako passed by Kakyuu's room she heard some noises inside.  
  
Minako: (knocking on the door) " Kakyuu are you ok in there? Do you have somebody in there? "  
  
There was a loud thump followed by some rustling of the bed sheets can be heard from inside. After a few more minutes Kakyuu came out then quickly shut the door behind her. She was only covered with a white long terry robe when she faced Minako.  
  
Minako: " Are you alright Kakyuu? You are so flustered and it seem like you're running out of breath. Do you have a fever? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Iie, I'm just resting inside. There is nothing you need to worry about. "  
  
Minako: " I heard some moaning and groaning in there and it sounds like a man. Is somebody there with you? "  
  
Kakyuu: (getting nervous) " Iie! sorry I didn't mean to do that. Probably you heard the t.v. I'm watching some soap opera. You know those kind of shows. I'm sorry if the volume was too loud. "  
  
Minako: " You have t.v. in there, since when? "  
  
Kakyuu: " Ummm...I bought it three days ago. "  
  
Minako: " Really, can I see it? " (trying to push her way in)  
  
Kakyuu: " Maybe next time it's really, really dirty in there right now. "  
  
Minako: " Is it big? "  
  
Kakyuu: (turning deeper than red) " I...I...I think it's bigger than I'd expected to get. "  
  
Minako: " Can I make just a little peek, please? "  
  
Kakyuu: " M ~ I ~ N ~ A ! "  
  
Minako: " Ok, ok I won't force you anymore. By the way are you coming with us at the university? I'm going to sing at the try outs for the glee club.  
  
Kakyuu: " That is today? I'm so sorry but can I pass this one? I just really want to stay home. "  
  
Minako: " That's cool. No need for an apology I understand. I have to go I'm gonna be late."  
  
Kakyuu: " Good luck Mina. I hope they will let you in. "  
  
Minako: " Me too, arigatou. Goodbye Kakyuu and enjoy your soap opera. " (Minako walked away)  
  
Kakyuu's thoughts: ' You betcha I'm gonna enjoy it. '  
  
She opened the door went inside and locked it. As soon as she turned around she run back then jumped on top of her husband. He started to looked at her funny.  
  
Mamoru: " Ugh! take it easy appuru your going to break my back. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Gomen. I just missed you."   
  
Mamoru: " Nice one appuru. Thinking about soap opera on t.v. "  
  
Kakyuu: " Why thank you so much your majesty. "  
  
Mamoru: (with a teasing smile) " You really think that... "  
  
Kakyuu: " Stop whatever you're going to say and let's continue where we left. Now where were we? "  
  
Mamoru: " Come here my little seductress let me show it to you. "  
  
Downstairs the group of five girls got out and headed to the university. When they arrived at the auditorium for the glee club try outs everyone positioned themselves on the stage getting ready to play and sing their music. Except for Ami and Rei who just sat down with the other audience. Akiro the president of the club told Minako, Usagi, and Makoto to wait for the other judges to come.   
  
Akiro: " You can practice for now while we are waiting for them. "  
  
Minako: " That sounds good. "  
  
Usagi positioned herself to play the keyboard, Makoto the drums and Minako an electric guitar. They all started to play and Minako singing, facing her group mates.  
  
Minako singing: " Cause it gets me nowhere to tell you no * And it gets me nowhere to make you go * Will a little more love make you start depending * Will a little more love bring a happy ending * Will a little more love make it right? * Will a little more love make it right? * Will a little more love make it right? "  
  
??? : (whistling) " Woh, hoh!!! More! (clapping hands)  
  
Minako turned around to see who's making the racket.  
  
Minako: " You!!! " (she got down from the stage) " I need to talk to you privately. NOW!!! "  
  
They both went at the back of the stage and when the two started screaming on top of their lungs everybody in the auditorium heard them and sweat dropped.  
  
Minako: " Why do you always following me?! Don't you have better things to do than to annoy me?! And what were you trying to do out there, humiliate me?! Making those noises! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
Yaten: " It's not my fault they made me one of the judges! And I don't want you to get mad at me! I'm not humiliating you either! You really sound great that's why I was cheering for you! "  
  
Usagi: " That's enough Minako let's go outside so we can start, everybody is waiting. "  
  
Seiya: " You too Yaten let's go. "  
  
They all came out from the back and Minako positioned herself on stage while Yaten sat down with the rest of the judges.  
  
Minako: (facing her friends) " Change of plans I want to sing the other song for that little imp. "  
  
Makoto: " Are you sure you want to do that? "  
  
Minako: " Yes I'm sure so come on let's start. one, two, one, two, three. " (then they started to play)  
  
  
Minako singing: " I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me * I think I took too much * I'm crying here, what have you done? * I thought it would be fun * I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, * I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch * I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch, * I think I'll get outta here, where I can * Run just as fast as I can * To the middle of nowhere * To the middle of my frustrated fears * And I swear you're just like a pill * Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill * You keep makin' me ill * I haven't moved from the spot where you left me * This must be a bad trip * All of the other pills, they were different * Maybe I should get some help * I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, * I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch * I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch, * I think I'll get outta here, where I can * Run just as fast as I can * To the middle of nowhere * To the middle of my frustrated fears * And I swear you're just like a pill * Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill * you keep makin' me ill "  
  
  
Minako left the stage without finishing the song and run out. Yaten followed her and called her name but Minako just turned around to face him and gave him the finger then continued to walk back home. The rest of the girls followed minako home while Seiya and Taiki stayed with their brother.  
  
Yaten: " Why can't you forgive me Minako? " (facing his two brothers) " I guess I'm the one who's going back to Kinmoku with Kakyuu. "  
  
Seiya: " Cheer up Yaten you're not the only one who lost. I'm going back home too. "  
  
Taiki: " Come on you two forget about the problem for now let us finish this first then worry about that later. "  
  
The three went back inside and finished their commitment.  
  
It was midnight and Minako still can't sleep thinking all the things that happen early that morning. She wanted to tell Yaten her feelings but she was afraid to get hurt again if Yaten goes back from his arrogant self and at the same time she was also afraid of losing him. With all of these thoughts going inside her she decided to walk around the garden to ease her mind. She didn't even bother to change her clothes she just wore her silk nightie and robe to go out.  
  
As she passed by the jacuzzi she got tempted to go in. Thinking that it was already past midnight she assumed that the rest of the people in the mansion were all sleeping. She thought the darkness and the bubbles that the jacuzzi was making was enough to cover her. And also because of her laziness to go back all the way to her bedroom to change on her bathing suit she decided to go skinny dipping. Minako went deep down the jacuzzi that only her head was above water. She uses her long blonde hair to cover her private parts for precaution in case if somebody accindentally walked over where she was. The warm bubbling water felt good against her skin she then closes her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that it gave her.   
  
Meanwhile Yaten couldn't sleep either he was too busy thinking about how can he prove to Minako that his intentions are all sincere. To ease his mind he also decided to go down for a walk in the garden wearing only his pajamas.  
  
When he came down to the garden he was surprise to see Minako in the jacuzzi. Yaten thought that this was the perfect time for him to talk to Minako. They were alone and if she decided to run away she is going to have a hard time getting out from the jacuzzi. Yaten started to take off his clothes quietly down to his boxer shorts. He gently went inside the jacuzzi so he wouldn't scare Minako away.Slowly he got closer to her focusing his attention on her face to see her reaction.  
  
Yaten: (in a low husky voice) " Good evening Minako. "  
  
Minako: (gave a start) " YATEN! "  
  
She tried to get away but remembered that she had nothing on. She quietly cursed herself for putting herself in a very awkward predicament.  
  
Minako: " Wha...wha...what are you doing here? Are you spying on me? "  
  
Yaten: " No, I'm not. I'm not like what you're thinking. I just came down right now then I saw you here. " (Yaten walked closer) " Mina I wanted to talked to you about what happen earlier. "  
  
Minako: " NO! You can't, go away! "  
  
Yaten moved closer to Minako.  
  
Yaten: " Do you really hate me that much you don't even want to talk to me? "\  
  
Minako focusing only on her situation and getting nervous every minute.  
  
Minako: " Do not make another step. GET AWAY FROM ME! "  
  
Yaten was now in teary eyes, he continued to walk towards Minako.  
  
Yaten: " How can I prove it to you that I've changed for the better. "  
  
Minako: (backing away) " You don't need to prove anything to me. JUST GO AWAY! "  
  
Yaten reached the very end of his wick he then abruptly pulled Minako next to his bare body.  
  
Yaten: " BUT I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! "  
  
He kissed her passionately on the mouth. At first Minako was trying to struggle away from his warm embrace and sweet kisses but when she realized he's not going to let her go anytime soon she finally gave up. She puts her arms around Yaten's neck and return his gentle kisses. The action of Minako gave Yaten the confidence to explore more of her. He began to caress her mid back going down. When he finally notice that there was something missing Yaten's eyes flew open in surprise while still kissing Minako on the mouth. Yaten carefully broke the kiss from Minako.  
  
Yaten: " Mina tell me that you are wearing a thin string bikini with a thin fabric that's why I can't feel anything."  
  
Minako giggled slightly and turned deeper than red at the same time.  
  
Minako: " I tried to warned you but you won't listen. "  
  
Yaten: " I'm really sorry I didn't know. "  
  
Minako grabbed Yaten's head and pulled him for another kiss. This time she did it wildly and deeply on the mouth to hush him.  
  
Minako: " I been waiting for so long to do that to you. And what took you so long to tell me that you love me? "  
  
She kissed him again. This time it was longer and when she let go of him...  
  
Minako: " I love you too babes. "  
  
Yaten: (pulling away from Minako) " So do you want to get out now? "  
  
Minako: (slapping Yaten's arm) " Yaten! You can't look at those yet we're not married. "  
  
Yaten: " Not yet but soon. "  
  
Minako: " What do you mean by that? "  
  
Yaten: " If you want to know now let's go in my bedroom. "  
  
Minako: (starting to get mad at Yaten) " YATEN! "  
  
Yaten: " I'm not gonna do anything to you, trust me. "  
  
Minako: " Alright, just close your eyes while I get dress. "  
  
Although Yaten is a gentleman he can't help to get a sneak preview of Minako. After they finished dressing up they both went back inside Yaten's bedroom. He opened one of his drawers and got something inside then he face Minako slowly kneeling down on one knee.  
  
Yaten: " My sweet Minako I know I'm not worthy to have you but when I saw this ring that shines so bright it reminded me of your amazing beauty and wonderful personality. I'm not sure if you are going to be mine when I bought this but I'm taking my chances. "  
  
Yaten and Minako were shedding tears of joy at this time.  
  
Yaten: " Will you give me the honor of marrying you in the future whenever you are ready? Because I....  
  
He was cut off by Minako's kiss on his mouth.  
  
Minako: " Hai Yaten I will. I'm ready since three years ago to spend my whole life with you. I thought this will never come true."  
  
Yaten: " But it did my sweet Minako, I'm here with you now and forever. "  
  
They kissed and hugged each other the whole night trying to savor every moment.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
" No matter what I do * all I think about is you * even when I'm with my beau * you know I'm crazy over you." 


	17. Brawny and Beauty

Brawny and Beauty  
PG-13  
Yaoi & Yuri  
  
In one unit high class condominium lives a well known sports writer. This writer became famous not  
just because of the style and wit that this person uses to write in the newspaper and magazine but because   
of its gender. She is Serena Tsukino, a beautiful intelligent single woman in her mid twenties with a long  
honey blonde hair and light blue eyes like the clear morning sky. When she is not working she usually do  
car racing as her hobby, attending her martial arts class and taking her hottie girlfriend Rei to night clubs.   
Yes, that's right folks she is not a typical woman right next door she prefers female to be her mate rather to   
have a male partner.   
  
Across to Serena's unit lives a renowned successful lawyer. This lawyer is not just popular because of many   
victorious cases but on account of the fact that having a gorgeous physical appearance. He is Seiya Kou,  
significantly handsome with long black hair, long lashes that flatter his sapphire colored eyes, tall, well  
built twenty eight years old bachelor. Women from all walks of life wants to hump him but there is one   
slight problem, he is very much in love with his hunky boyfriend Darien. Sad to say he likes to be with his   
own species especially in bed.  
  
Shall we begin the story of these two interesting people? What do you think?  
  
  
  
Hey!!!! Am I in the right fic? Ooooops! I think NOT.  
  
I'm just playing around guys!!! Sorry.The real chapter is the next one  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO:   
  
ALEXIEL  
GIZMO2018  
SWEET SERE  
and FUSHIGI HIME  
  
for the very first reviews I got for chapter 16 Unforgettable Night. All your reviews gives   
me inspiration to write more especially now that I'm feeling down. Thanks again everyone  
and I LOVE YOU ALL. 


	18. Chapter XVI Unforgettable Night

Come on! What's happenin' people? Forgot about me? Already?! Reviews? Hello? Anybody?   
I know I'm not that good but that is not enough reason to ignore my beauty. #_# LOL!   
I'm so hurt -_- I'm going away now, bye..... SLAM!!!   
^_~ gotcha! Here's a kiss, catch it. Got it? Now try to find meeh. 1...2...3... Luv yah all!  
  
Oh yah, I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just another craze gal who live right next door.  
Don't worry I don't bite.....BIG!  
  
SailorMoon ***Stars  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 16 Unforgettable Night   
Rated RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Hero - Enrique Iglesias  
My Valentine - Martina McBride  
  
  
  
In the other room of the mansion Usagi couldn't sleep a wink she kept on pacing back and forth across her   
room the thought of Seiya kept awake. She thought of the music hall where she can play the piano for   
awhile to release the tension that she was experiencing. Usagi didn't worry about changing her clothes   
or putting a robe on for it was already two o'clock in the morning so she left the room with her flimsy white   
laced nightie. When she got to the music hall she heard someone singing accompanied by a guitar she   
then entered the dimly lit room quietly and listened.  
  
" Would you dance if I asked you to dance? * Would you run and never look back? * Would you cry if you   
saw me crying'? * And would you save my soul tonight? * Would you tremble if I touched your lips? *   
Would you laugh? * Oh please tell me this * Now would you die for the one you loved? * Hold me in your   
arms tonight * I can be your hero, baby * I can kiss away the pain * I will stand by you forever * You can   
take my breath away * Would you swear that you'll always be mine? * Or would you lie? * Would you run   
and hide? * Am I in too deep? * Have I lost my mind? * I don't care, you're here tonight * I can be your hero,   
baby * I can kiss away the pain * I will stand by you forever * You can take my breath away * Oh, I just want   
to hold you * I just want to hold you, oh yeah * Am I in too deep? * Have I lost my mind? * Well, I don't care,   
you're here tonight * I can be your hero, baby * I can kiss away the pain * I will stand by you forever * You   
can take my breath away * I can be your hero, baby * I can kiss away the pain * And I will stand by you   
forever * You can take my breath away * You can take my breath away * I can be your hero... "  
  
After the song was over Usagi was startled to see the person singing was in tears. She made herself known to   
him by clapping her hands yet stayed in the dark corner of the room.  
  
Usagi: " You sang so beautiful Seiya. "  
  
Seiya quickly wiped his tears away.   
  
Seiya: " Arigatou Odango but may I ask you why are you still awake at this time? "  
  
Usagi pouted and crosses her arms on her chest.  
  
Usagi: " I can't sleep and I wanted to play the piano. How about you, why are you still awake? "  
  
Seiya was taken aback by her question he needed to think of an excuse without revealing the truth.   
  
Seiya: " I'm just doing some vocalization. "  
  
Usagi didn't buy his lame excuse she is going to push until he tells the truth.  
  
Usagi: " Are you going to sing that in the concert tomorrow? "  
  
Seiya: " No, all our song for the concert are fast and upbeat. "  
  
Usagi: " Don't get me wrong I like what you sang earlier but why did you sing that sad song? Yeah, it's romantic yet still very sad. "  
  
Seiya: " The song reminded me of someone and I like the message. "  
  
Usagi: " Is that for your girlfriend? "  
  
Seiya chuckled after hearing Usagi's question.  
  
Seiya: " What? Are you out of your mind? Did you see me bringing a girl here?  
  
Usagi: " Well, no but nowadays women don't mind if you don't take them home and introduce them to the family. "  
  
Seiya: " Well, are you like that? "  
  
Usagi: " Of course not! I'm different. "  
  
Seiya: " Hey don't overeact I'm just asking. I don't have a girlfriend but there is a special girl that is very close to my heart. "  
  
Usagi's heart beats faster afraid to know the truth but still curious about it.  
  
Usagi: " Do I know her? "  
  
Seiya: " Hai, you know her very well. "  
  
Usagi: " Can you tell me her name? "  
  
Seiya: " Maybe next time I don't think this is the right time for you to know. By the way I thought you came   
down here to play the piano so why are you drilling me with all these questions? Come over here and let me   
hear you sing. "  
  
Usagi: " Oi, I said I want to play the piano but I never said I'm going to sing. "  
  
Seiya: " That is not fair you heard me sing now it's my turn to hear you. "  
  
This gave Usagi the idea how to tell Seiya her true feelings for him. Before she agreed to play the piano and   
sing she asked Seiya if he could joined her up on the stage where the grand piano was. When he agreed to  
it she came closer to him and that was the time he noticed what Usagi was wearing. His cheeks flushed and   
he hesitantly sat beside her on the piano bench. When they were both seated Usagi began to play the piano   
and sang.  
  
" If there were no words no way to speak * I would still hear you * If there were no tears no way to feel inside   
* I'd still feel for you * And even if the sun refused to shine * Even if romance ran out of rhyme * You would   
still have my heart * Until the end of time * You're all I need, my love, my valentine * All of my life * I been   
waiting for all you give to me * You've opened my eyes * And showed me how to love unselfishly * I've   
dreamed of this a thousand times before * But in my dreams I couldn't love you more * I will give you my   
heart until the end of time * You're all I need, my love, my valentine * And even if the sun refused to shine *   
Even if romance ran out of rhyme * You would still have my heart until the end of time * 'Cause all I need is   
YOU my valentine * You're all I need, my love, my valentine... "  
  
After Usagi finished her song it was Seiya's turned to applaud.  
  
Seiya: " You really have a lovely voice Odango as lovely as you. "  
  
Usagi blushed at his compliment.  
  
Usagi: " Arigatou Seiya, you know that song is for the person that I'm really in love with. "  
  
Seiya was still clueless from what Usagi was talking about.  
  
Seiya: " Oh, I'm sure he is very happy and proud of you everytime you sing that for him. "  
  
He pretended to yawn so he can avoid talking about his Odango and Mamoru's relationship.  
  
Seiya: " I'm getting sleepy Odango I think I'm gonna go ahead. "  
  
He stood up and headed towards the door. Usagi can't believe what just happened he still didn't get her   
signals. She needed to think of something and move fast therefore she decided on one thing, she told   
herself that she has to do it now or never. Out of nowhere Seiya heard Usagi screamed in pain.   
  
Usagi: " Ouch!!! my foot hu-hu-hu-hu-hu I think I twisted my foot, ouuuw. It really hurts. "  
  
Seiya hurriedly returned back to Usagi. He bent down looking at her foot filled with concern and worry   
on his face.  
  
Seiya: " What happen? What did you do? "  
  
Usagi: " Nothing, I'm just getting ready to walk out to follow you when I twisted my foot, aaah! Be careful it hurts when you touch it. "  
  
Seiya: " Can you walk back in your room? "  
  
Usagi: " No. Carry me? Please? "  
  
Usagi gave him a look of sadness that melted his heart.  
  
Seiya: " Alright, I guess I don't have any choice but to carry you. You have to hold on tight on me so you won't fall. "  
  
Usagi: " Don't worry I will. "  
  
Suddenly as soon as he carried her Usagi captured his lips with her lips.  
  
Usagi: " Oh, Seiya I love you so much. "  
  
Usagi kissed him again on the lips. He remained standing in one place holding his Odango in his arms   
accepting all the kisses that she wasgiving him and still confused from his situation. Soon he felt her   
tongue slowly going inside his mouth looking for his own. Seiya was aroused by her action which  
made him respond to her kisses with more heat. When they broke apart each of them were catching   
their breath then Seiya spoke in a very low voice.  
  
Seiya: " Why did you do that Odango? "  
  
Usagi brushed her lips against his lobe and whispered seductively on his ears.  
  
Usagi: " Didn't you hear what I said before? I love you Seiya and I need you now. "  
  
Upon hearing Usagi's words he lost all his inhibitions he kissed her deeply once more on the mouth   
then gently set her down back on her feet. He was not surprised to see Usagi back on her feet without   
feeling any pain. He had seen it coming that she was faking the accident. When she got down she   
reached for his head and played his ears with her tongue. Gradually she gave him butterfly kisses on   
his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, on his lips, his chin and going down to his neck while her hands were   
busy unbuttoning his shirt. When she finally took off his shirt Usagi's lips started to explore every inch   
of Seiya's upper body. She went behind him and took off the bond that was holding his lustrous black   
locks then Usagi run her fingers through it.  
  
Usagi: " I wanted to do that for so long. "  
  
Every touch that she gave him sends an electrifying sensation all over Seiya's body. And every moan   
that Seiya was making gave her a gratifying feeling. Usagi walked back in front of Seiya looking at   
him intently in his eyes.  
  
Seiya: " Hmmm...oh Odango I love you. "  
  
Usagi bent down and started to enticingly licked his chest going down to his belly. Watching Usagi's   
movements he felt yearning for her lips. He lifted her head back up to locked her mouth for another   
passionate kiss. Then he made his kisses traveled on her ear proceeded to kiss her neck down to her   
collar bone while his two hands slowly slipped off both straps of Usagi's nightie that easily fell down   
on her feet and left her naked body exposed in front of Seiya's hungry sight. This made Usagi gasp for   
air and bit her lower lip looking down on the floor. Seiya waited for her reaction and when she did not  
move he picked her up and sat her up carefully on top of the grand piano. He stood in the middle front   
of Usagi who wrapped his torso with her long legs. He gently caressed her two full breast with his   
warm hands that made Usagi leaned closer to him. And when he sucked one of its crown she clutches   
on to his long hair and a soft moan escaped from her lips. After spending sometime to the particular   
area that made Usagi lost her mind for a short time Seiya softly planted some kisses back on her lips,   
her forehead, her eyes,her nose, on her cheeks down to her arms, hands, and fingers then he stopped.   
He looked Usagi in the eyes.  
  
Seiya: " I am so sorry Princess but I can't do this. I can't let you betray your Prince you are destined to   
be together. Please forgive me Princess Serenity but I have to go. "  
  
Seiya hurriedly gathered his shirt and walked away without looking back and left the mansion. Usagi   
was left behind in the music hall feeling cold, helpless, and humiliated. Usagi put back her clothes on   
after she recovered from her shocked. Feeling confused and terribly angry she went upstairs in her   
bedroom screaming and throwing everything that her hands can get a hold onto.  
  
Usagi: " AAAAAAAAHHH!!! BULL SHIT!!! SEIYA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!! I'M   
TRYING TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING BUT YOU KEEP ON PUSHING ME ASIDE!!! WHY?!!!   
AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I HATE THIS FUCKING LIFE!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! IS THERE ANY YOUMA,  
OR ANY EVIL BEINGS OUT THERE WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!?!! I'M READY TO DIE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Usagi jumped on top of her bed kicking and punching the pillows, blanket and the bed like a little girl having   
a temper tantrum at the same time crying and screaming on top of her lungs. The other occupants of the   
mansion woke up from all the noises that the Moon Princess was making. The first one to arrived in her   
bedroom were Yaten and Minako followed by Rei, Taiki, Ami, Makoto, Kakyuu and Mamoru. Minako was   
the first one who gave Usagi a comforting hug and asked her some questions.  
  
Minako: " What was wrong Usa? Why are you so upset? "  
  
Usagi tried to stifle her cry.  
  
Usagi: " I am not upset! I am extremely PISSED OFF!!! AAAHHH!!!  
  
She covered herself with her blanket and buried her face on the bed.  
  
Yaten: " I never seen you acted this way before. What made you so mad? "  
  
Usagi: " The question is not what? IT SHOULD BE WHO???!!!  
  
Rei: " OK, so who made you mad? "  
  
Usagi: " WHO ELSE THE MOST ARROGANT AND CONCEITED CREATURE THAT KINMOKU HAD!!! "  
  
Minako: " Who? Yaten? "  
  
Yaten pinched Minako on the side. Minako smiled back to Yaten and gave him a pecked on the lips.  
  
Yaten: " What did Seiya do to you? Did he hurt you? "  
  
Usagi peeked a little from the blanket.  
  
Usagi: " No, in fact that is the reason why I'm crying he doesn't want to do anything to me. "  
  
Taiki: " What do you want Seiya to do? And where is he? "  
  
Now Usagi was profusely blushing under the blanket.  
  
Usagi: " I want him to make love to me? AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE WENT!!! "  
  
And once again she covered her head. Everyone in the room got stunned and more puzzled than ever.  
  
Makoto: " Why do you want him to do that? "  
  
Usagi: " Because I love him very much and I thought he loves me back. I thought before he was just shy of   
telling how he feels but now I know he doesn't love me. "  
  
Usagi started to cry again under the cover. Now it was Kakyuu's turned to comfort her.  
  
Kakyuu: " But he loves you dearly, Usagi. I knew this because he told me. Why did you ever think he doesn't love you? "  
  
Usagi: " Because he left me in the middle of our..... you know...."  
  
Ami: " Maybe you said something or did something that offended him. "  
  
Usagi: " No, I was quiet the whole time and he doesn't seem to have any problem when he took off my clothes. "  
  
Mamoru spoke from behind of Princess Kakyuu.  
  
Mamoru: " Do you remember where or what was he doing before he stopped? "  
  
Everyone in the room tried to hold a giggle.   
  
Usagi: " I remembered he was kissing my fingers on my left hand when he stopped. "   
  
Mamoru looked at her left hand holding the corner of her blanket and he began to shook his head.  
  
Mamoru: " Now I know why he stopped because you're still wearing the ring that I gave it to you.   
Probably he thought that we are still engaged. "  
  
Yaten: " What do you mean? You are not together anymore? "  
  
Taiki: " And what are you doing in here hugging our Princess Kakyuu, wearing only the bottom part of your pajama? "  
  
Kakyuu: " He is my husband and soon to be the king of Kinmoku. "  
  
Minna: " What?!!! "  
  
Then after the initial shocked was over Rei, Ami, Taiki, Yaten, Minako and Makoto congratulated Kakyuu and Mamoru.   
  
Minako: " Now I got it. He was the soap opera that you were enjoying so much this morning. "  
  
Kakyuu turned red and noded. Each of the earth senshi showed their own engagement ring to each other.   
  
Rei: " Yucchiro and I are engaged. aaaaiy! "  
  
Ami: " So am I and Taiki. aaaaiiiy! "  
  
Minako : " Me too, I just got engaged to Yaten. aaaaiiiy! "  
  
Makoto: " Wow we are all engaged and Kakyuu's married to Mamoru. "  
  
Everybody in the room screamed loudly except for Usagi and the men. They were jumping for joy when all of   
the sudden there was an ear piercing cry broke the celebration.   
  
Usagi: " WHAAAAAA! You're all forgetting about me. What am I going to do to get Seiya back? WHAAAA! "  
  
All of them in the room covered their ears and when Usagi stopped crying Taiki and Yaten helped her to find   
a way to get back Seiya in her life.   
  
Usagi: " You're both sure it will work? "  
  
Taiki and Yaten: " Hai, positively sure! "  
  
Taiki: " Be sure to take off that ring tomorrow. "  
  
Yaten: " It's much better if you take it off right now so you won't forget it. "  
  
After all the discussion and planning were settled everyone went back to their own bedrooms to continue their   
interrupted sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
my apology if this one is kinda cheesy and my grammar didn't help either.   
my brain is full of mold right now I hope I can clean it soon. 


	19. Chapter XVII Anticipation

My apology to all of you for taking very long to finish this story.   
Anyway, are you ready for something outrageously sweet? I am   
warning you all to be very careful, you might get diabetes on this   
one. What did you say? You don't care?! So what are you waiting   
for? GO READ PEOPLE!  
I hope you will all enjoy this final chapter. Thanks again for reading.  
  
Somewhere down the road by Barry Manilow  
The game of love by Santana and Michelle Branch  
  
November 28, 2002  
Sailor Moon Stars (***  
Somewhere Down the Road  
Chapter 17 - Anticipation  
G  
  
Morning came but Seiya did not come back home and it worries   
Usagi so much that she skipped breakfast and lunch. All her friends   
including Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were convincing her   
to eat something but she kept refusing and locked herself in her   
bedroom where she cries her eyes out and prayed for Seiya to come   
back home safely.  
  
Outside Usagi's bedroom door Yaten and Minako were trying to   
reason out to Usagi why she shouldn't worry.  
  
Minako: "Come on Usa please stop crying. Come out and try to eat   
something."  
  
Usagi: "No, I'm not coming out until one of you help me to look for   
Seiya and bring him back home!"  
  
Yaten: "We already did look for our jackass brother but we cannot   
find him anywhere. I'm sure his fine he is old enough to take   
care of himself."  
  
Usagi: "How can you be so sure?! Do you have any proof that he is   
fine?!"  
  
Yaten was now losing his temper because of Usagi's childish action   
and getting most of Minako's attention.  
  
Yaten: "I just know, ok! I can feel that he is in good hands! Are you   
coming out or not? Princess or not I'll break down this door   
woman and force feed you! Come out now!!!"  
  
Usagi: "Go ahead break down that damn door so I can blast your   
arrogant behind to another part of the galaxy where you   
haven't been before!!"  
  
Those words scared Minako and stopped Yaten from the threats   
that he was giving to the Moon Princess. Minako knows the   
capacity of Usagi's power when she gets mad especially now that   
she is maturing her powers are also growing.  
  
Minako: "You better stop Mister Kou or you'll be sorry."  
  
Yaten: "Can she really do that? "  
  
Minako: " Oh yeah, believe it sweet tart or you might end up   
somewhere you don't wanna be. "   
  
The warning sent shivers down to Yaten's spine and immediately   
stopped. He can't believe the sweet, innocent clumsy girl before can   
be so mean when the safety of his brother is concern. Everyone   
outside Usagi's bedroom door believe that the future Queen of earth   
and ruler of the universe is indeed very much in love with the   
Starlight of Kinmokusei.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting outside the room Hotaru got an idea   
and asked Setsuna's assistance. Setsuna asked everybody to go   
downstairs and wait. Soon there was a knock on Usagi's door.  
  
Usagi: "Didn't I just told all of you to leave me alone if none of you  
people are willing to help me to find Seiya?!! GO AWAY!!"  
  
Setsuna's calm voice spoke.  
  
Setsuna: "Princess Serenity there is someone out here who needs to   
talk to you."  
  
Not waiting for Usagi's reply the door suddenly opened without  
unlocking the other side. And the person who came inside the   
bedroom gave Usagi the biggest shock of her life.  
  
???: "Why don't you want to eat? I know you love food and please   
don't cry. Don't worry yourself about him, he is coming back   
to you that's why I'm here."  
  
Usagi: "CHIBI-USA!!! What are you doing here? Mamoru and   
Kakyuu are already married, I don't understand.  
Are they going to have a divorce in the future?"  
  
Chibi-Usa: "Oh, Mama you are so silly. Why do you think I have   
pink hair and red eyes? If Mamoru is my father do you   
think I'm going to look like this? Think about it, who   
have the closes shade of eyes and hair color to mine."  
  
Usagi: "You mean you are Princess Kakyuu's daughter? Then I'm   
going to adopt you and marry Mamoru?"  
  
Chibi-Usa: " No, you got it all mixed-up. Yes, Princess Kakyuu is   
still part of my life but you are going to marry the one   
that she is related to. Do you understand now?"  
  
Usagi: "You mean..."  
  
Chibi-Usa: "Yes, so stop crying. Go eat and fix yourself up to go to   
the concert or I might not exist if you don't make it. I   
have to go now, Sailor P only gave me a few minutes to   
come here and talk to you. I hope I'll see you in the   
future, goodbye."  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around and walked slowly towards the door when   
Usagi called out.  
  
Usagi: "Chibi-Usa...I missed you so much."  
  
Chibi-Usa ran back to Usagi with tears falling from her eyes and   
hugged her mother tightly.  
  
Usagi: "I love you so much my dearest and I thought I have lost   
you forever."  
  
Chibi-Usa: " I love you very much Mama and you can't lose me   
that easy."  
  
Setsuna peeked inside the room and signaled Chibi-Usa that it is   
time to go back.  
  
Chibi-Usa: "Sayonara Mama and guddorakku."  
  
Chibi-Usa was ready to close the bedroom door when she   
remembered something and peeked back inside.  
  
Chibi-Usa: "Oooops I almost forgot, happy birthday Mama and go  
get Papa, ok?"  
  
Usagi: "Hai, I will sweetie and thanks."  
  
Then Chibi-Usa gave a wide smile and a wink to her future mother   
before closing the door.  
  
  
  
At the concert of the Three Lights everybody was there. Minako,   
Ami, Makoto, Kakazui, Rei, Yucchiro, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru,   
Setsuna, Mamoru, Kakyuu, and the Tsukino family except for   
Usagi. She was nowhere in sight.  
  
Seiya's heart sank but he didn't blame her for not showing up after   
all it was all his fault, he thought to himself.  
  
Before he sang his last song for the night he spoke with a shaky   
voice while the whole audience in the theater listened to him   
intently.  
  
Seiya: "This last song that I'm going to sing is for the only woman   
that I ever love."  
  
He pause for a moment trying to hold back the pain that he was   
feeling inside and gave a bitter smile to the crowd then he continued   
to speak.  
  
Seiya: "I can see that she is not here tonight but I hope that we can   
be together.........someday. Happy birthday Usagi and this one is   
for you."  
  
Seiya faced the orchestra behind him and his brothers then he gave   
them the signal to start the music.  
  
Seiya singing: * We had the right love at the wrong time *  
Guess I always knew inside   
* I wouldn't have you for a long time *   
Those dreams of yours are shinin' on distant shores   
* And if they're calling you away *   
I have no right to make you stay   
  
* But somewhere down the road *   
Our roads are gonna cross again   
* It doesn't really matter when*  
* But somewhere down the road *   
I know that heart of yours will come to see   
* That you belong with me *  
  
* Sometimes goodbyes are not forever *   
It doesn't matter if you're gone   
* I still believe in us together *   
I understand more than you think I can   
* You have to go out on your own *  
So you can find your way back home   
  
* And somewhere down the road *   
Our roads are gonna cross again   
* It doesn't really matter when *  
* But somewhere down the road *   
I know that heart of yours will come to see   
* That you belong with me *   
  
* Letting go *   
Is just another way to say   
* I'll always love you so *  
  
* We have the right love at the wrong time *   
Maybe we've only just begun   
* Maybe the best is yet to come *  
  
* Cause somewhere down the road *   
Our roads are gonna cross again   
* It doesn't really matter when *  
Somewhere down the road   
* I know that heart of yours will come to see *   
That you belong....with me   
  
When the song was over everyone stood up and cheered for the   
Three Lights. The three young men said their appreciations to the   
whole audience and waved goodnight. Before leaving Seiya went  
closer to the edge of the stage and shook the hands of some of their   
fans while the orchestra continued to play some more music. He did  
not notice when Taiki and Yaten left his side soon Seiya heard a   
very familiar singing voice behind him.   
  
??? singing: * Tell me just what you want me to be *   
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me   
* So please tell me why *  
Don't you come around no more   
* 'Cause right now I'm crying *  
Outside the door of your candy store   
  
He slowly stood straight and turned around. He almost fell down on   
his knees when he saw the very elegant and beautiful Usagi standing   
so close to him. She was wearing a black and silver beaded haltered   
dress with a short flowing skirt and a matching high heeled sandals   
adorned with small shiny crystal stones. Her hair was up in a curly   
ponytail with a braided bun around it. She was totally exquisite in   
Seiya's vision.  
  
Usagi singing: * It just takes a little bit of this * A little bit of that *   
It started with a kiss * Now we're up to bat   
*A little bit of laughs * A little bit of pain *   
I'm telling you, my babe   
* It's all in the game of love *  
  
* This, whatever you make it to be *   
Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea   
* So please baby try *   
And use me for what I'm good for   
* It ain't sayin' goodbye *  
That's knocking down the door of your candy store   
  
* It just takes a little bit of this * A little bit of that *   
It started with a kiss * Now we're up to bat   
* A little bit of laughs * A little bit of pain *   
I'm telling you, my babe   
* It's all in the game of love *  
It's all in this game of love   
  
* You roll me * Control me *   
Console me * Please hold me *  
* You guide me * Divide me *   
Into what   
  
Usagi put her left hand on Seiya's nape while her right hand was   
holding the microphone then she gracefully swayed her body with   
the music. Seiya smiled and wrapped his arms around Usagi's small   
waist leaving a little space between them.  
  
Usagi singing: * So please tell me why *   
Don't you come around no more   
* 'Cause right now I'm dying *  
Outside the door of your loving store   
  
* It just takes a little bit of this * A little bit of that *   
It started with a kiss * Now we're up to bat   
* A little bit of laughs * A little bit of pain *   
I'm telling you, my babe   
* It's all in the game of love *  
It's all in this game of love   
* It's all in the game of love *   
Yeah, in the game of love   
  
* Roll me * Control me * Please hold me *   
(Make me feel good, yeah)  
* I'm out here on my own * On my own *  
  
After Usagi finished her song she kissed Seiya fully on the mouth .   
And when she let go of him she smiled back.  
  
Usagi: "What are you talkin' about Mr. Kou? Our road just crossed   
at the right time cause we have the right love and I belong   
with you, silly. I love you very much Seiya."  
  
Seiya was speechless. He doesn't know how to response from   
Usagi's confession except kissing her back. The whole audience   
stood up and they all started to clapped and cheered for the couple.   
When the two broke from their kiss Seiya started to speak forgetting   
that the microphones were still on.  
  
Seiya: " I love you too Odango but how about...  
  
He glanced at Mamoru's direction. Mamoru held up Princess   
Kakyuu's hand and kissed it. The blushing Princess smiled and   
nodded to her Starlight cousin. Kenji and Shingo gave Seiya two   
thumbs up and the rest of the people were estatic to see their   
favorite idol finally got his dream girl. Seiya lifted Usagi up in the   
air and they twirled around the stage like children.  
  
  
Back at the mansion after the dinner party Seiya found Usagi inside   
the green house looking so gloomy.  
  
Seiya: "Having regrets already about me Odango? Do you want to   
take back everything you said? "  
  
Usagi turned around to face Seiya.  
  
Usagi: " Are you crazy? After all the things I've done this evening   
just to get you back, heck NO! "  
  
Seiya: " So why do you look like it's the end of the world? Are you   
worrying about your future? You told me before you are   
going to have a daughter with Mamoru. Are you thinking   
about her?   
  
Usagi: " Oh no, I'm not worrying about her I know she's in good   
hands right now. "  
  
Seiya: " How did you know that she is going to be fine? Are you   
planning to get Mamoru back? "  
  
Usagi shook her head frantically.  
  
Usagi: " No, you got it all wrong I'm not thinking about her or even  
worrying about her. You might get surprise if I tell you   
what's gonna happen in the future. I'll just let you find out   
for yourself. "  
  
Seiya: " If that's not the case, what was bothering you? Come on   
you can tell me maybe I can help? "  
  
Usagi turned her back on Seiya and walked away from him.  
  
Usagi: " It's just that all of our friends are... OOH! Never mind   
forget about it let 's just go back inside the...."  
  
And when Usagi looked back to Seiya she saw him kneeling down   
on one knee. His shaking hands were holding a silver ring with a   
huge star shape crystal stone on top and a white single rose on the   
other hand. Seiya cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
Seiya: " Usagi, I know this is too soon and I don't want to rush you   
into anything. I just want to know, will you be my loving   
wife in the future? "  
  
Usagi kneeled down and hugged Seiya with all her might with tears   
falling from her eyes.  
  
Usagi: "When its about you and I, nothing is too soon. I love you   
Seiya Kou and I'll marry you whenever and wherever you   
want. You are the perfect and the only one for me."  
  
After the long embraced Usagi studied her engagement ring.  
  
Usagi: " Where did you get this ring I never seen anything like this   
before. It look so magnificent."  
  
Seiya: " That was my mother's. She gave it to me before she lost her   
life from Chaos' hands. She made me promise that I will   
only give her ring to the woman that I will marry and love   
forever and I found you. I love you Usagi and I will love   
you for all eternity. "  
  
  
Four years past by, as soon as Seiya and Usagi graduated from   
college they got married and had the biggest and most expensive   
wedding in the world history of earth. Their wedding was followed   
by Yaten and Minako's garden wedding. Then Kakazui and   
Makoto's fairytale like wedding. Followed by a very traditional   
Japanese wedding of Yucchiro and Rei. Finally, Taiki and Ami's   
wedding at the beach.   
  
Soon after the wedding of the Solar senshi and the Starlight senshi   
they received an invitation from the planet Kinmokusei. For the  
coronation of Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu as the King   
and Queen of Kinmoku and the renewal of their wedding vows.  
The group of senshi and their spouses accepted the invitation and   
left except for Sailor Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto to protect   
earth from harm.  
  
On planet Kinmokusei inside the Royal Palace, the group of friends   
got together in the dining hall eating their dinner and exchaging news.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: " Congratulation to each of you on your wedding.   
We apologized for not attending because there   
were problems here that needed to be handled   
right away."  
  
Seiya: " What kind of problems? "  
  
Minako: " Did you and Prince Endymion had a fight? "  
  
Yaten: " Sweet tart can you please stop making gossip.   
So did you had a fight Princess Kakyuu? "  
  
Minako punched Yaten on the arm.  
  
Minako: " Who's gossiping now silver boy? "  
  
Prince Endymion and Princess Kakyuu exchange glances and smiled.  
  
Prince Endymion: " No, we didn't fight. The Elders of Kinmokusei   
were the problem. They didn't agree about our   
marriage because I came from earth and I don't   
have powers like my wife. "  
  
Taiki: " But Princess Kakyuu can marry anybody she wants as long   
as he is also a Prince according to the law of Kinmokusei. "  
  
Prince Endymion: " Yes, we told them about that but they still   
wanted me to prove if I am worth to be with   
Princess Kakyuu. And thankfully I passed all   
the test that they gave it to me. "  
  
Usagi: " How come until now you don't have any children? You two   
were married for a long time now. "  
  
Princess Kakyuu became sad at the mention of children.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: " Oh, we love to have at least one if we get lucky.   
We took some test to find out what was wrong   
but all the doctors said we were both in perfect   
condition to have babies. "  
  
Ami: " Maybe you're both stressed out from all the problems you   
went through. "  
  
Rei: " Hai, Ami's right. Don't worry about it I have a feeling your   
going to receive your wish. "  
  
  
After the day of the coronation and the renewal of the wedding   
vows of King Endymion and Queen Kakyuu the group of friends   
went back to earth. But when they were getting closer to earth's   
atmosphere they noticed the beautiful blue planet was now white.   
Once they descended on the planet surface they noticed all things   
were frozen.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: " What happen here? Why Haruka, Michiru,   
Hotaru and Setsuna did not call us? "  
  
Sailor Pluto the guardian of time appeared from nowhere.  
  
Sailor Pluto: " Because it was written. The time has come for Neo   
Queen Serenity to rule the universe and to awaken   
the earth."   
  
ESM: " Me?! How am I suppose to do that impossible thing?   
I don't think my imperium silver crystal is strong enough   
to melt the ice of the entire planet. I usually faint whenever   
I use its power to the maximum. "  
  
Makoto: " She is right Pluto and there were times that she almost   
died because the crystal absorbs power from her. "  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled to the future King and Queen of the Universe.  
  
Sailor Pluto: " Don't worry , the combined powers of Neo King   
Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity and the power of small   
lady are strong enough. Trust me, I know these   
things. "  
  
Usagi: " Wait, wait... What did you say Pluto? Who am I?"  
  
When Usagi look down to herself she was transformed as Neo   
Queen Serenity . The rest of the group finally noticed the other   
changes that occured. Fighter changed as Neo King Seiya wearing a   
white tuxedo and a white cape holding a crystal scepter with a   
crystal star pendant around his neck. Maker transformed as a Prince   
wearing a grayish blue tuxedo and a grayish blue cape with a silver   
star pendant around his neck. Healer also transformed as a Prince   
wearing an amber colored tuxedo and a cape with the same color   
with a gold star pendant around his neck.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Woh! What just happen here? "  
  
Prince Yaten: " Why do I look like this? "  
  
Sailor Venus: " Aww, sweet tart you look so adorable. I can't wait   
til we get back home and you know what's gonna   
happen once we're home."  
  
Sailor Venus complimented her husband in a sing song voice and at  
the same time grabbing her husband's behind.  
  
Prince Yaten: " Ok, never mind about my question as long as my   
wife love my appearance. Come here you little  
vixen give me some lovin'. "  
  
Everyone started to laugh except for Prince Taiki.  
  
Prince Taiki: " Can you two please cut that out! If you are all   
forgetting we have a bigger problem here that we need   
to solve. Can somebody tell us if we still have some   
powers now that we are different? "  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and Queen Serenity of the Silver   
Millenium came out.  
  
Queen Serenity: " Yes, you still have and you three are more   
powerful than before."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " MOTHER!! What are you doing here? "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " She is your mother, Odango? "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " Yes, she was my mother from my past life.  
She is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.   
Mother, I want you to meet my husband   
Seiya Kou. "  
  
Queen Serenity: " I'm so pleased to meet you, my son. "  
  
Prince Yaten and Prince Taiki decided to cut in to the small reunion   
for they cannot hold their curiosity any longer.  
  
Prince Yaten: "Excuse me Queen Serenity but did you know why   
we changed? "  
  
Prince Taiki: " How did we change? "  
  
Queen Serenity: " Simple, your starlight powers were now joined by   
your wives planetary powers. And because you   
chose to marry women your transformation will   
be permanent. And this is the day earth needed   
the rightful king and queen to protect and rule all   
over the universe. So my dear daughter and my  
dear son-in-law do what you have to do. "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " Thank you mother. "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Thank you Quee..."  
  
Queen Serenity: " Call me mother, son. "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Y-ye-yes Quee... I mean m-mo-mother and thank   
you. "  
  
Queen Serenity: " You are very welcome my children. My time here   
is limited so for now I bid you farewell. "   
  
When Queen Serenity disappeared the King and Queen held each   
other's hands and started to concentrate on their powers. Soon the   
imperium silver crystal released a tremendous amount of light energy   
that restored life on earth. The memories of the people on earth were   
also awaken. They remembered everything from the time of the   
silver millenium up to the war against Chaos. Everyone agreed and   
accepted Neo King Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity to protect and   
rule over earth.   
  
The people all over the world started to come to Tokyo City offering  
their help for the renovation and expansion of the mansion as their  
gratitude to their saviors. And the fact that the senshi's mansion is   
located at the heart of Tokyo City the people started to call it the   
" Crystal Tokyo Palace."   
  
One morning after four months since the awakening Neo King Seiya   
was walking barefoot around the grassy lawn of the Crystal Tokyo   
Palace. Relaxing and enjoying the peace surrounding him not noticing  
the intruder lurking behind him. Soon he felt the person jumped on his   
back and kissed his neck.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " AHHHH!! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!! "  
  
Then the King recognized the angelic laughter from his back.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Oh hi my beautiful Odango.   
Are you trying to scare me to death? "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " No. You? scared? Yeah right. "  
  
The King gently helped the Queen to get down from his back then   
he put his hands on her shoulders and stared on her face.   
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " What? Why are you looking at me like that?   
Is there something wrong with my face? "  
  
The King smiled down to his lovely wife.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Nothing, I still can't believe that you're here with   
me as my wife. You are so beautiful as always   
from the first day I saw you. Hey wait, what are  
you doing up so early today? "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " I just want to see you, hug you and kiss you.   
I love you cutie, my handsome King."  
  
Neo King Seiya: " I love you too, beautiful. "   
  
The couple gave each other a passionate kiss on the mouth and when   
they stop the Queen smiled sweetly to her King and made an   
unbelievable request.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " Sweetie can you please get me some   
strawberries? "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Of course beautiful I'm sure there are some in the   
refrigerator. "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " But I don't like those strawberries I like the   
strawberries from Kinmokusei. Can you get  
some please, pretty please. If you really love  
me. "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " What?!! Do I have to go that far for your   
strawberries? Why can't you just eat the   
strawberries here on earth? It's not like you are   
pregnant or something. "  
  
The Queen pouted and turned away from the King.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " What if I am? "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " What did you say? "   
  
The King turned his Queen to face him.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Are you? "   
  
The Queen nodded and the King jumped for joy and yelled.  
  
Neo King Seiya: " I'm going to be a father, hahahahaha!! I love you   
Odango. How many strawberries you want?  
I'm going to go right away and you my lovely   
wife, you have to stay in bed and get plenty of   
rest. I'll call the others to tell them the good   
news. "  
  
  
  
The most awaited ninth month came and...  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " AHHH!!! DAMN YOU SEIYA! WHY DID   
YOU DO THIS TO ME!! IT HURTS!!  
  
Neo King Seiya: " I'm so sorry beautiful, just be patient. All of our   
friends and family are outside waiting to see our   
precious baby. "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " AHHHH!!! I DON"T NEED THEM.   
  
The Queen aggressively pulled the King by the collar and screamed   
on his face with all her might.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " I NEED YOU TO TELL AMI TO COME   
OVER HERE AND GIVE ME SOME   
EPIDURAL TO TAKE AWAY THIS   
FREAKIN' PAIN OR ELSE I'M GOING   
TO STAND UP FROM HERE AND PULL   
HER SKINNY BUTT. AHHHH!! I CAN'T   
TAKE IT ANYMORE!   
  
Neo King Seiya: " Ok, ok I'm going to get her and tell her to give you   
the medicine. I just have one favor to ask you my   
lovely Queen Odango. "  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " WHAT?!! "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Can you stop screaming so loud? "  
  
The Queen grabbed a vase close by the bedside and threw it to her   
husband. Luckily the King was fast enough to avoid the impact of   
the vase.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " SHUT UP SEIYA!!! GO AWAY THIS IS   
ALL YOUR FAULT!! GO AWAY!! NEXT   
TIME YOU WANT A BABY I'LL MAKE   
SURE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING   
TO GET PREGNANT NOT ME!! DO YOU   
UNDERSTAND KOU?!! I CAN FIGHT ANY   
YOUMA IN THE GALAXY BUT NOT   
THIS!! COME ON, COME OUT ALREADY   
BABY!!!MOMMY'S DYING OUT HERE!!!   
AHHHHHHHH!!! SEIYAAAAH!!"  
  
Neo King Seiya: " I love you Odango and I'm very sorry you have to   
go through all of this pain. "  
  
The King tried to hug his wife but she quickly pushed him away.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: " DON'T TOUCH ME!! I HAVEN'T PUSH   
OUT THIS ONE YET YOU MIGHT GET   
ME PREGNANT AGAIN!!! TAKE YOUR   
HANDS AWAY FROM ME! GO AND   
GET AMI!! HURRY UP!!!AHHHHH!!!!   
  
Neo King Seiya went out the delivery room to look for Ami. As   
soon as the King came outside the room the whole group of friends   
and family were cracking up with laughter. The King blushed   
furiously from all the teasing he got from everyone.  
  
Ami: " Don't worry your Majesty that's only the pain talking. All   
first time mothers were doing all that screaming thing. "  
  
Neo King Seiya: " I understand Ami, thank you. "  
  
At last, after twenty six hours of labor a healthy baby girl came out.   
Neo Queen Serenity was the first one to be carried in the private   
room in the hospital. Soon were followed by Ami and Neo King   
Seiya with the new born baby girl bundled in a white blanket.   
The King put the baby on the Queen's arms and when she took off   
the blanket that was covering the baby's head Minako, Rei, Makoto,   
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru gasped in surprised and altogether   
they said.  
  
Minna: "CHIBI-USA!!"  
  
Neo King Seiya: " Hey, how did you know the name I'm using for my  
little princess? "  
  
Ikuko: " Look Seiya, your daughter had some of your cousin   
Kakyuu's traits particularly the eyes. "  
  
Minako: " I get it now, that's where Chibi - Usa got the red eyes. "  
  
Hotaru: " And the pink hair. "  
  
Michiru: " The combination of red and blond hair. "  
  
Haruka: " That never crossed my mind. There's no doubt that you   
are the rightful king. Congratulation your Majesty. "  
  
  
  
After four long years Neo King Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity and   
their daughter Small Lady and the rest of their Royal Court visited   
the planet Kinmokusei. To attend the second birthday celebration of   
King Endymion and Queen Kakyuu's daughter.  
  
When the Royal family from earth was entering the palace Chibi-Usa  
accindentally bumped to a small red head girl. The little girl's hair was   
up into two pigtails with a heart shaped buns on top. She also have   
a familiar indigo eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa: " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bumped on to you.   
Hello, my name is Chibi-Usa. How about you,   
what is your name? "  
  
???: " Heehee... Chibi-Chibi, Chibi-Chibi. Heehee "  
  
***D *** N ***  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I finished it. I know the ending is kinda   
funky but that's all I can think of. I'm so sorry  
if I disappointed you all. And because of that I'm   
outta here.That's all folks, buh-bye. (^ ^)  
  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING,   
MERRY CHRISTMAS,   
and advance  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
* =n__n=*  
  
PS i am going to the Anime Boston Convention on April 18-20,   
2003. how about you, are you going too?  
if you are, hey don't forget about me and say hi then maybe we   
can talk for awhile. alright you lovely people, i hope to see you   
all there and let's have some fun.   
call me... tsk..tsk... catch yah later. (^_~)  
  
luv yah much, ~LEI~ 


End file.
